50 dias com ele - Dohko e Shion Version
by H. Sagittarius
Summary: 50 Ficltes (ou capítulos) diárias para o Desafio "50 dias com ele", Pós-Hades. Dohko e Shion já tem pra lá de duzentos e cinquenta anos de relacionamento, muitas lembranças do passado e situações presentes só mostram o quanto o amor e a lealdade sempre se fazem presentes entre eles e se tornam as fundações sólidas de uma família. YAOI (Contém MuXShaka, HakureiXAsmita).
1. Chapter 1

_**Ficltes para o Desafio "50 dias com ele", entre eu e a Deni-chan. Meu casal, Dohko e Shion. Mas a esta altura (repostando o primeiro dia) acabaram mais por ser capítulos do que ficlets, acredito eu. Uma pequena introdução apenas para situar o restante das circunstâncias aqui apresentadas. Assim como todas as minhas fics, o primeiro capítulo NUNCA faz jus ao restante, acho que nunca fui muito bem com começos.**_

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version**

*Impulso*

Shion olhou o céu limpo e azul-vivo da Grécia pela janela. Parecia o mesmo daquele dia há cerca de dois séculos e meio. _Aquele dia…_

Se pudesse voltar no tempo…

\- Eu faria tudo igual. – Suspirou para si mesmo, se levantando da cadeira.

\- Do que está falando aí sozinho? – Um Dohko sorridente continuava enfaixando os punhos para o treinamento, sentado na beira da cama.

\- Nada de mais. Só pesando alto… - Shion estendeu a mão, afagando os cabelos avermelhados do marido.

\- Você estava aí todo suspirante, Shion.

\- O que foi, o Grande Mestre não pode ficar por aí suspirando?

Isso fez o cavaleiro de Libra abandonar o que fazia e se levantar, se aproximando perigosamente do ariano.

\- Pode. Deve. Desde que esteja suspirando _por mim_ … - O olhar de divertida ameaça do chinês, o ariano bem conhecia. Diante das palavras e daquele olhar, os olhos rosados de Shion se arregalaram. Mordeu o lábio inferior antes de erguer ambas as mãos e impulsivamente apertar as bochechas do libriano até ficarem vermelhas, enquanto ralhava com ele:

\- E por que outro raio de motivo eu estaria suspirando que não fosse você, sua peste?!

\- Ouch! Arde, Shion! – Dohko massageou as bochechas doloridas, olhando sentido para Shion. Este, frequentemente odiava esses pequenos momentos de impulsividade ariana dos quais jamais se livrara, nem com a idade e sabedoria. Se recompôs, pensando que nunca, nunca mesmo, deveria deixar Mu presenciar uma cena assim. Seu respeito e dignidade iriam por água abaixo. Ou pensando melhor, Mu já tinha presenciado momentos assim… E de qualquer forma, quando bem pequeno, já fora "vítima" deles. – Eu vou ficar dois dias com a cara vermelha por isso… - Resmungou, cercando Shion novamente.

\- Foi sua culpa! – O ariano cruzou os braços, pensando que ainda pareciam os mesmos garotos que tinham se encontrado no Santuário aos treze anos e que causavam muita bagunça mesmo estando entre – ou provavelmente sendo – os discípulos dos mestres mais rigorosos daquela época: os dragões milenares e Hakurei. Mas Shion tinha certeza de que Hakurei era muito mais severo do que os dragões…

\- Minha?! Claro que não. Está ardendo, a culpa é sua, faça alguma coisa, não quero os outros perguntando por que estou assim na arena de treinamento! Dohko prosseguia a reclamação enquanto não fosse restituído.

Shion aproximou o rosto do outro, beijando uma bochecha e depois a outra.

\- Pronto. Agora já pode ir treinar, está atrasado e atrasando os deveres do Patriarca…

\- Que mentira deslavada… Não a parte que estou atrasado, a parte dos seus "deveres"…

\- Eu devo ter algum! Eu só não fui informado ainda porque você está aqui. Nenhum dos servos quer levar golpes de Kung Fu logo pela manhã…

\- Nem todas as vezes que eu mando seus servos embora, é usando golpes, Shion.

\- Não mesmo. Algumas vezes eles correm antes porque você já os golpeou em outra ocasião…

\- Ninguém manda me acordarem antes do sol nascer! – Dohko fez cara feia, indo até a porta. – Te vejo no almoço. – Deixou o quarto depois de jogar um beijo no ar na direção do ariano, que revirou os olhos e riu. Dohko era impossível. Shion realmente não sabia como o Santuário sobrevivia pela segunda era à presença dele ali. Quanto a si mesmo, era contrário. Se estava ainda em pé pela segunda era, era justamente por causa do libriano.

…

 _ **Sobre o desafio, são 50 ficlets (uma por dia) do casal escolhido – ou capítulos, no caso da história estar seguindo uma timeline e um plot rígidos, teríamos três dias cruzados, mas a timeline que eu segui para os demais personagens destoa completamente da que a Deni seguiu e isso ficou só no projeto. A maior parte da história acabou sendo bem mais séria e biográfica do que eu imaginava e tenho gostado de como está ficando, embora tenha por aqui alguns capítulos nonsense com uma dose muito alta mestre de Libra, Dohko sem humor não é Dohko, hehehe.  
Esta história está cruzada com a fanfic Yesterday & Today (Asmita & Shaka Version), uma boa parcela dos eventos passados aqui seriam melhores compreendidos com a leitura da mesma.**_

 _ ***Sobre eu ter usado "dragões" (no plural) para me referir aos mestres de Dohko, estou considerando tanto o Dragão Branco do Senkyou quanto o Dragão de Rozan.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 02**

*Paternidade – I*

Mu sentou-se calmamente na escadaria, relembrando a cena de minutos atrás. À sua maneira infantil, já tinha lá suas certezas. Mas vê-las se concretizando era encantador. Sempre gostava das visitas "secretas" que o mestre de Libra fazia ao Santuário, porque podia ver seu pai com cara de bobo por dias depois disso. E então, olhando longamente para o céu. Era sempre assim que Shion ficava, invariavelmente. De repente, o pequeno ariano se viu acompanhado do garotinho loiro que Dohko trouxera com ele dessa vez. _"Futuro cavaleiro de Virgem. Futuro Conselheiro do Grande Mestre."_ A segunda parte normalmente lhe faria ser tomado por ciúmes, porque queria dizer que aquele loirinho um dia iria ficar mais tempo com seu pai do que ele mesmo. Estranhamente, esse ciúme não veio. O garotinho loiro retorceu as mãos juntas, incomodado.  
– O que foi, Shaka? – Mu preocupou-se com ele.

\- Os mestres… eles… - Ficou vermelho e não prosseguiu, temia estar desrespeitando-os ou dizendo algo a Mu sobre seu pai que não lhe agradasse.

\- Então você também viu? Ufa, achei que fosse ter que guardar isso sozinho… - Shaka ficou mais vermelho ainda.

\- Vi… Então eles são… hum… casados?

\- Sim, algo assim. Eu não sei bem se algum dia tiveram uma cerimônia de casamento, mas sempre me pareceu como isso. Embora eles precisem viver em lugares diferentes.

\- Que triste me parece!

\- Triste?

\- Sim, viver tão longe da pessoa com quem você escolheu se casar… eu sei que tem coisas na existência que são inevitáveis e necessárias. Mas isso não as torna menos tristes. – Mu concordou com a cabeça. – Como você se sente sobre isso?

\- Mais feliz agora que "tenho certeza".

\- Tem certeza de quê? – A voz de Shion se fez ser ouvida alta e clara, mas antes que os pequenos pudessem se virar no susto, Mu já estava sendo erguido para o colo do pai.

\- Nada importante, pai… só… ah… - Achou melhor nem prosseguir, porque qualquer prosseguimento seria mentira e a verdade estava fora de cogitação no momento. Shaka analisou as circunstâncias e pensou que Mu era uma criança afortunada e amada pelos deuses para ser lhe dado um mestre que era seu pai e com quem podia ficar tão junto daquela forma. Não tinha percebido Dohko o observando logo atrás, pensando na solidão daquela criança encerrada desde sempre num Templo até que fora lhe buscar, somente aos cuidados dos deuses. De que faltas e desafetos deveria sofrer, assim? Sem pensar muito, ergueu Shaka nos braços como há pouco Shion fizera com Mu. O loiro se assustou no primeiro momento, mas logo entendeu.

\- Shion, vamos levar os pequenos para dentro, está ficando tarde para eles.

\- Sim, sim, estava pensando nisso. Eles precisam de um banho, uma tigela de sopa e ir direto para baixo das cobertas. – Shion riu baixo dos olhinhos dos pequenos lhe fitando enquanto ele e Dohko os levavam para dentro dos aposentos particulares do Grande Mestre.

\- Mas eu ainda não estou com sono, pai… - Mu resmungou, grudado ao pescoço de Shion.

\- Mas vai estar, logo depois que Dohko lhes contar uma das histórias magníficas sobre o Senkyou, não é mesmo, Dohko?

\- Pensei que hoje fosse seu dia de contar histórias…

\- Não quer que eu conte para os meninos aquela do…

\- Não! Pode deixar, eles vão ter uma bela história sobre dragões nas terras encantadas… - Dohko tinha certeza que Shion era bem capaz de contar alguma de suas inúmeras histórias embaraçosas de juventude para o delicado parzinho de meninos. E tinha certeza de que, mesmo sendo engraçadas, a maioria era de cunho duvidoso, já que envolviam chegadas repentinas de um adolescente chinês a Jamiel, choramingando dezenas de xingamentos contra Shion por morar num lugar tão inacessível, um Hakurei com planos casamenteiros nada convencionais disfarçados nas entrelinhas de suas conversas e pequenos primos e pupilos lemurianos confusos.

…Depois de uma história divertida e cheia de encantos das quais só Dohko era capaz de contar, os pequenos estavam pacificamente adormecidos na cama de Mu. E Dohko girou a chave do quarto de Shion para garantir que nenhuma miniatura com insônia ou medo do escuro lhes pegasse num flagrante difícil de explicar para tão doces criaturinhas como aquelas. Enlaçou o pescoço do amado, sentindo-se preso a ele pelos braços em sua cintura.

\- Por que deixou que os dois nos vissem aos beijos mais cedo? Era só ter parado um segundo antes de eles tentarem entrar no salão, Shion…

\- Porque nada faria o Mu sossegar sobre você e eu se alguma certeza não lhe fosse dada. Não consegui fazer isto com palavras, por mais que tenha lhe dito muito, no final, nunca lhe disse nada porque sempre fico perdido quando falo de você… E Shaka, afinal, um dia vai ser meu Conselheiro, acho que é bom estar ciente do tipo de pessoa que eu realmente sou, e sou uma que ama você intensamente.

\- A última parte foi para me fazer calar a boca e ir logo pra cama?

\- Quero aproveitar a noite, já que amanhã você precisa ir embora bem cedo…

\- Eu também. Acho que foi bom que os dois tivessem suas certezas juntos, desde que colocaram os olhos um no outro, senti que irão criar um vínculo muito forte…

\- Eles já o possuem, Dohko. Igual a nós. Algumas coisas vem da eternidade e para a eternidade. – Ambos sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices. Queriam ver seus meninos crescerem, fortes em sabedoria, poder e principalmente, vívidos de amor. Rezavam para todos os seus deuses que o destino dos pequenos, algum dia, fosse tão generoso quanto o de si mesmos.

Dohko afundou o rosto no peito de seu ariano, aspirando seu cheiro, embora nunca o esquecesse. Shion afagou os cabelos avermelhados do outro, brincando com as mechas. Queria prolongar cada segundo da noite, adiar a despedida. Talvez na próxima manhã, com os dois pequenos dependendo totalmente de si, conseguisse conter um pouco da saudade.

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Não resisto ao Mu e ao Shaka pequenininhos, na minha imaginação eles sempre estiveram de alguma foram ao redor um do outro e também sempre pensei que o Mu nunca acharia esquisito ter o Dohko na família, hehe.  
Dedicado para a confusa libriana Bárbara que tem certeza que vai se divertir nesses cinquenta dias com o Dohko heuheuehue.  
Miro – Se dependesse do Dohko, a fanfic ia ser interminável, algo do tipo "243 anos com ele…"  
Beijos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 3**

*Histórias de Jamiel – I*

Era uma tarde fria nas montanhas, mesmo sendo ainda outono, ali sempre era abatido por ventos gelados o ano todo. Shion brigou com os cabelos revoltos que lhe chegavam até os ombros enquanto outra rajada de vento parecia querer levar o moço junto com as folhas e a poeira. Suspirou, protegendo os olhos até o vento forte diminuir e continuou, persistente, embora impaciente, a esperar e tentar voltar a meditar enquanto ainda devia permanecer no alto da montanha e longe de casa. Gostaria de saber por que ele precisava meditar do lado de fora e no meio das ventanias e Asmita podia meditar no quarto, mas vai que fazia essa pergunta ao seu mestre na hora errada… se é que tinha hora certa com Hakurei. E foi enquanto brigava com os cabelos de novo entre outra rajada de vento que a voz de seu mestre lhe alcançou.

\- Shion! – Se Hakurei gritasse mais alto, poderia ser ouvido lá na vila de Jamiel. Imediatamente, o ariano se teletransportou para a porta da casa, para perto do mestre.

\- O que aconteceu, mestre? – Hakurei parecia mais impaciente do que de costume. Shion se agitou porque o mestre andava de um lado para o outro e ainda não lhe respondia.

\- O que você andou arrumando por aí?

\- Do que o senhor está falando? – O rapaz realmente não estava entendendo coisa alguma.

\- Eu acho que eduquei meus pupilos para serem cavaleiros, mas esqueci de mencionar que todas as lições sobre honra e afins valem para outros setores da vida!

\- Por favor, mestre, me explique…

\- Me explique você! – Assim, Hakurei abriu a porta da casa, entrando e dando passagem para o jovem entrar também. Shion se sentiu atordoado e ficou sem saber o que lhe atingiu por um momento, mas logo se deu conta dos braços fortes e definidos, embora juvenis, ao redor de seu pescoço, e do corpo firme apesar de pequeno de encontro ao seu. O cheiro de peônia lhe inebriou os sentidos já alterados pelo susto. Ah, com certeza adorava aquele cheiro. Como não o tinha sentido chegar?

\- Shion, eu quase morri umas trinta vezes tentando achar a sua casa, por que tinha que morar num lugar tão… - Achou melhor não adjetivar como queria, pois ainda sentia os olhos do mestre sobre si. Finalmente o jovenzinho chinês, da mesma idade de Shion, ergueu os olhos para fitar longamente a pessoa querida que vinha procurando a custo de sua vida por quase trinta vezes.

\- Não quase morreu por trinta vezes, Dohko…

\- Não. Mas umas cinco, pelo menos, sim.

Shion quis rir, mas se deu conta de que estava segurando o chinesinho pela cintura bem na frente de seu mestre. Se afastou delicadamente de Dohko, que o olhou magoado.

\- Mestre Hakurei, isso é…

\- Eu sei quem isso é. É o menino que vai pegar a armadura de Libra. _Se conseguir…_

\- Ué, que "se" conseguir? É claro que eu vou… - Shion tapou a boca de Dohko com a mão e sorriu para o mestre, totalmente desconcertado.

\- Não piore as coisas… - Sussurrou para o chinês.

\- Desculpe, mestre Hakurei. – Dohko não parecia nem um pouco arrependido, mas sabia que tinha que passar por aquele homem para conseguir o que queria, e não era bem a armadura de Libra naquele momento…

\- Agora você me explica, Shion… - Hakurei cruzou os braços, olhando para os garotos.

\- Eu ainda não entendi o que é que eu tenho que explicar… - Shion desenhou círculos na própria roupa com o dedo, nervoso.

\- Eu mandei você ir treinar… e você foi arrumar caso, Shion.

\- Arrumar caso?

\- É, arrumar caso, enrosco, namoro. – Hakurei explanou. – E ainda deixou o namoradinho pra trás sem explicar direito que pra chegar na sua casa, era um passo pra morte.

\- Eu expliquei. Justamente pra ele não vir.

\- E você acha que pra uma criatura que veio do Senkyou, falar que é um passo pra morte significa o quê? É um excelente convite!

\- Mas o senhor acabou de…

\- Não me interrompa! – Hakurei ralhou, ainda fixo nos dois garotos. – Não se deixa o namorado chorando pra trás. É desonroso. Nenhum tipo de namorado, mas muito menos um tigre do Senkyou herdeiro de uma Armadura de Ouro.

\- Dohko, o que foi que você disse pra ele? – Shion voltou o olhar para o chinesinho, que lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar confuso.

\- Nada de mais, na verdade, não sei de onde saiu toda a parte dramática, mas acho que gostei dela, afinal…

\- Ah. – Voltou a olhar para o mestre. – Mas, mestre Hakurei, nós não somos namo…

\- Não?! – Dohko olhou tão tristemente para o ariano, que a desculpa para o mestre foi por água abaixo. – Então tudo o que aconteceu não passou de… - E outra vez, teve sua boca fechada pela mão de Shion.

\- Olha, somos, mas… eu tinha que voltar pra cá, mestre. O que queria que eu fizesse? Que trouxesse ele comigo? Ele também precisava voltar para Rozan, de qualquer forma…

\- Aos namorados se deixa promessas que se pode cumprir e endereços que eles possam seguir sem morrer, Shion. Não se deixa chorando alguém que vai ser seu companheiro de armas em uma guerra na qual provavelmente, vocês vão morrer. Ambos.

\- Eu não vou morrer! – Ambos os meninos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Sabiam o tamanho da ingenuidade, mas queriam crer nela, um pelo outro.

\- Então prometam. – Hakurei abrandou o tom de voz finalmente.

\- O senhor falou para só deixar ao namorado promessas que se pode cumprir, mestre…

\- Por isso mesmo. Prometam.

" _A essência dos acontecimentos está em cumprir as promessas. Se não prometessem um ao outro, provavelmente ambos teriam mesmo morrido. Mas suas promessas sempre os mantiveram. Todas as suas promessas, as de antes, de seu tempo ingênuo, e àquelas feitas para pagar o sangue derramado…"_

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Essa fic se passa cerca de 5 para 6 anos antes das Guerra Santa do século XVIII, o que quer dizer que Shion e Dohko tem em torno de 13 anos.  
Peônia é uma flor tradicional chinesa, muito bonita por sinal.  
Pra entender todas as ficlets desta série, eu recomendo que leiam a Gaiden do Dohko, do Shion, a da Yuzuriha e do Asmita também. Ainda não sei se vou incluir mais referências aqui.  
*Histórias de Jamiel* é um dos três arcos de ficlets que vão se passar fora do Santuário e/ou do contexto "tradicional" de SS.**_

 _ **Acabei descobrindo logo as maravilhas de se escrever com esse par, eles sempre me remetem ao drama profundo (história original) e à comédia (culpa do humor do mestre de Libra, hehe), mas acho que dentro disso tem tanto mais sobre eles a ser explorado e a minha tendência é sempre a pender para o humor/momentos divertidos. Acredito que seja por essas vias que quando a dor acontece, ela se torna tão mais intensa.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**50 dias com ele - Dohko e Shion - 4**

*Aventuras na China – I*

Depois de dias quentes no Santuário de Athena, era chegada a hora dos garotos voltarem para o oriente. Shion se resignava com a realidade, já tinha fugido dela de mais pela companhia do pequeno chinês. Mas, Dohko, ao contrário, não se conformava com a separação, mesmo sabendo que seria temporária. Segurava a manga da roupa de Shion com as duas mãos enquanto saiam do Santuário pelo caminho poeirento.

\- Que caminho você vai tomar, Shion?

\- Nenhum. Eu só vou me teleportar e…

\- Vai me deixar sozinho pelo caminho todo? Nós moramos tão perto um do outro em vista do caminho daqui da Grécia até lá…

\- Está bem, eu te teleporto comigo até a China e de lá vou pra casa…

\- Eu quis dizer que… - Mas Shion não esperou o outro terminar de falar, mentalizou rápido uma cidade pela qual passara uma vez, que devia ser meio caminho para cada um deles e simplesmente os teleportou. Quando Dohko se deu conta, estava na ponte sobre um rio que cortava a entrada de uma cidade obviamente chinesa.

\- Pronto. Metade do caminho entre Rozan e Jamiel. – Shion falou, simplesmente. Dohko ficou um instante a pensar, ainda segurando o braço do outro.

\- Já que foi tantos dias mais breve a viagem… podemos ficar um pouco mais juntos antes de terminar este caminho separados, não podemos? – Shion fitou o rosto corado do moreno, esperançoso. Aqueles olhos de fera selvagem nesses momentos lhe pareciam de um filhote. Como resistir? Um mês inteiro com ele na Grécia e estava cedendo tão fácil…

\- Hum… eu acho que só um pouco não vai me fazer ter uma bronca tão grande, mas… o Grande Mestre já deve ter avisado ao mestre Hakurei que eu já parti do Santuário…

\- Entendo… - Dohko abaixou a cabeça, a olhar sem vontade a água do rio logo abaixo. Shion pareceu distante por um momento, antes de voltar a falar.

\- Uma semana.

\- O quê?

\- Uma semana é o tempo que tenho para "permanecer fugido" de Jamiel e dos meus compromissos. E nem um dia a mais. – Os olhos do chinesinho se iluminaram, enquanto pulava no pescoço do ariano. – Oe, Dohko, vai acabar nos derrubando no rio desse jeito!

\- Vou não! Só estou feliz! Vamos passear na cidade, Shion! – Se afastou, puxando o outro pela mão em direção aos portões abertos da cidade.

Logo andavam pelo centro. Grandes placas de lojas convidativas brigavam por lugar nas calçadas com os comerciantes de rua e feirantes. Shion não costumava gostar de lugares cheios de pessoas e barulho, pra quem viva no alto do Himalaia, aquilo era o caos. Mas toda vez que olhava para o sorriso radiante do pequeno que ainda lhe conduzia pela mão, valia a pena.

Olhavam algumas comidas oferecidas nas barraquinhas, escolhendo, quando o lemuriano deu uma breve olhada ao redor. Se achegou mais perto de Dohko, lhe sussurrando:

\- É impressão minha ou está todo mundo olhando pra cá?

\- É claro que sim. – Dohko disse, despreocupado, ainda olhando para as comidas.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você está todo coberto assim…

\- Ahm? – Shion realmente não entendeu.

\- Eu quero dizer que as roupas cobrem totalmente seu corpo, seu gênero. Seu rosto é muito bonito, Shion. Não fique zangado, mas você parece uma garota bonita e exótica, é por isso que todos estão TE olhando. A mim, sou só o garoto sortudo ao seu lado…

\- Se isso foi uma piada, não teve graça.

\- Não foi uma piada.

\- Eu não pareço uma garota!

\- Talvez pras pessoas do seu tipo, não. Mas pras pessoas comuns, parece, sim. E uma BEM bonita. Eu estou achando que vou ter que bater em alguns caras…

\- Você definitivamente não está falando sério…

\- Ahhhh… - Dohko se cansou de argumentar. – Vem aqui, Shion. – Puxou Shion até a próxima barraca, onde uma senhora vendia tecidos e peças para vestuário. – Boa tarde, senhora! – O chinesinho deu seu sorriso mais simpático para a senhora.

\- Boa tarde, jovem casal. O que procuram? – A senhora sorriu docemente de volta. O _**jovem casal**_ já começando a atormentar Shion com a idéia de que Dohko estava certo.

\- Eu quero dar algo especial para esta pessoa. O que a senhora acha que ficaria bonito nela?

\- Ah, numa moça tão linda e de feições tão delicadas, tudo ficaria belo… mas veja estes lenços com flores, flores devem ornamentar tão suave rosto muito bem… - A senhora estendeu os lenços floridos para o casal. Shion quis se enfiar debaixo da barraca. A senhora nem era tão idosa para culpa-la de estar enxergando mal.

\- Viu, Shion? Eu disse que você é uma moça linda! – Dohko sorriu, triunfante. Shion só conseguiu se encolher, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

\- Ela é tímida. – A senhora riu baixinho, tentando não envergonhar mais a "moça". – Ela é sua noiva? – O sorriso de Dohko ficou maior do que parecia possível.

\- Eu espero que sim. Se um dia eu me casar com esta pessoa, serei o homem mais afortunado do mundo!

…

Dohko girou a aliança no dedo mais uma vez, enquanto Shion já estava quase adormecido em seu peito.

\- Agora me resta só uma dúvida? – Falou, beijando os cabelos claros que conseguia alcançar.

\- Qual? – A voz sonolenta de Shion mal saiu.

\- Que bodas se comemoram depois dos duzentos e tantos anos de casamento, Shionzinho?

Shion tentou pensar seriamente em uma resposta por um momento antes de cair no sono.

…

O chinesinho continuou a procura de algo para comer na feira, a mão ainda agarrada à mão branca e delicada do ariano, que neste momento, alisava com a outra mão o lenço púrpura florido que lhe envolvia os cabelos. Sabia que apesar de tudo estar envolvido em uma delicada brincadeira, o presente estava cheio de algo amável e sincero. Pensou que gostaria de guardar aquilo para sempre.

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Essa fic era para o dia 07, mas como tive uns probleminhas e não consegui terminar a fic que ia hoje, porque queria intercalar mais os tempos em que se passam as fics, vai ter que ser essa mesma. XD Contratempos acontece…**_

 _ **Beijos**_


	5. Chapter 5

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 5**

*Conversa de pai e filho*

\- Pai, o senhor nunca me contou como você e o Dohko começaram… - Mu continuou os reparos na sempre arranhada armadura de Libra. Já que não podia perguntar sobre o que causava os arranhões, decidiu perguntar outras coisas. Shion, sentado ao lado, olhava o horizonte depois das montanhas, sem nenhum foco.

\- Longa história. Acho que eu não contei porque realmente queria evitar as partes embaraçosas indispensáveis para entender a "longa história".

\- Eu estou curioso sobre isso desde que era criança… mas depois que Dohko esteve resmungando sobre não saber que Bodas comemoram-se depois de duzentos e tantos anos, minha curiosidade se agravou drasticamente.

\- Não faça drama, Mu. De dramático me basta teu padrasto…

\- Então me conte! Pelo menos responda umas perguntas… - Mu fez bico.

\- Nenhuma coisa sobre ele se responde de forma simples…

\- O senhor está piorando as coisas…

\- O que você quer tanto saber, Mu?

\- Tudo, oras. Mas já que você não quer contar tudo, me conte quando foi que vocês começaram a namorar, como se casaram, que pelo jeito faz tempo…

\- Começamos a namorar quando nos conhecemos, tínhamos uns doze, treze anos. Foi inocente, idiota e eu não sabia que ia dar nisso. Não teve pedido de namoro, meu mestre fez o favor de me colocar numa situação onde fui obrigado a admitir o namoro e foi quando isto se tornou realmente oficial. Tivemos uma briga, a nossa única séria, durante a Guerra Sagrada. Nos casamos quando reatamos depois dessa briga e antes das coisas desandarem de vez e nossos companheiros começarem a morrer. Não deu pra ter uma lua de mel e foi por isso que ele quis tanto uma agora.

\- Quantos anos vocês tinham quando se casaram? Você estava com dezoito durante a guerra…

\- O casamento foi um ano antes dos piores acontecimentos, tínhamos uns dezessete. Hakurei queria me deserdar de novo (ele vivia fazendo isso), por me casar no meio de uma guerra. A Athena daquela época era uma menina doce, queria muito um casamento no Santuário, mas eu não quis fazer nenhum estardalhaço com isso. Então o Grande Mestre Sage e Athena apenas nos declararam casados, como eu queria e com Hakurei deserdando o Grande Mestre também por isso.

\- Os outros cavaleiros estavam presentes? Digo, na "cerimônia"?

\- Asmita, Kardia e Dégel, apenas. Alguns estavam fora do Santuário, em missão, e outros… não quiseram comparecer.

\- Por quê?

\- Essa também é outra longa história…

\- Tem a ver com a briga de vocês?

\- Não se faça de espertinho… - Suspirou. – Tem. Mas não quero falar disso.

\- Está bem. – Mu ficou olhando para fora, procurando que ponto tão interessante Shion olhava fixamente desde que o assunto começara. – Vocês eram tão novinhos… Como se conheceram?

\- Quando viemos treinar no Santuário por um mês, foi um pouco antes de eu pegar a armadura de Áries. O calor daqui era insuportável, eu estava sofrendo, depois que se acostuma com os ventos e a neve do Himalaia, a Grécia parece um inferno… Dohko também não gostou do calor, mas é claro que arrumou uma maneira de tirar proveito disso ao invés de reclamar eternamente, só que foi porque conseguiu me enfiar nas bagunças dele pra procurar um lugar pra se refrescar… Na verdade sou grato até hoje por aquele riacho que encontramos, eu já estava pensando que se as batalhas não me matassem, o calor mataria…

\- Então o senhor fugia do treinamento pra ir se refrescar no riacho com o Dohko…

\- Claro que não! Só ia pro riacho depois dos treinos…

\- E como foi que percebeu que gostava dele?

\- Não sei. Só… só foi.

\- Essa foi uma resposta horrível.

\- Eu não tenho certeza, mas pensei que era bom tê-lo por perto desde o primeiro dia. E então comecei a ficar incomodado porque parecia que mesmo o mais perto que estivesse, ainda não era o bastante. Tinha alguma coisa errada que eu só fui entender o que era quase um ano e meio mais tarde.

\- E o que era?

\- A ansiedade e confusão que ele me causava desde o começo era só porque não era apenas um namorinho, uma curiosidade ou um apego excessivo. Era simplesmente porque ele é a metade de mim. Você sabe bem sobre essas coisas.

\- A metade do seu universo. Eu sei, sim. Deve ter sido muito difícil se separar dele depois da guerra…

\- Eu acho que já chorei muitas vezes pra você sobre isso, mas você era criança…

\- Mas eu lembro. Eu não entendia muito bem de começo, pensava que eu também ia chorar se tivesse que me separar de você e por esse lado, parecia fazer sentido. Entendi diferente e um pouco mais longe quando tive certeza que vocês eram um casal e do que era "ser um par" com alguém. No entanto, compreensão da dor eu só tive vislumbre quando mantive os portões do jardim da casa de Virgem fechados… - Mu fechou os olhos por um instante, mantendo-se fixo na idéia de que já tinha passado.

\- Bem, por um lado, ainda bem que Dohko nunca gostou muito de seguir regras e sempre que podia, fugia de Rozan para me ver. Mesmo com o coração naquele estado. Eu achei que ele ia se matar fazendo isso, mas, já devia ter aprendido que Dohko é muito resistente para passar pelos dois maiores distúrbios da existência humana: a guerra e o amor.

Nesse momento, Dohko chegou como um furacão na casa de Áries, pulando no pescoço de Shion, seguido de Shaka, sempre calmo.

\- Sentiu minha falta, Shionzinho?

\- Você só ficou fora por uma hora…

Mu ficou olhando o casal mais velho, enquanto tinha seus cabelos afagados pelo seu doce loiro.

\- Me acostumei a ver vocês dois juntos desde sempre e que essa é a minha família, e acho que por isso sempre esqueci de perguntar: pai, como foi que eu nasci?

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Sim, eu estou rindo da idéia, também sempre quis saber daonde o Mu nasceu, agora vou ter que arrumar uma resposta pra isso (ou não). Infelizmente para a Deni, Muzinho só nasceu muito depois do Hakurei bater as botas, então NESSAS ficlets não vamos ter ele surtando com o Shion por ter arrumado filho, haha.**_

 _ **Beijos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Postando essa ficlet adiantada, ela é para amanhã, 06 de junho de 2015, mas eu vou estar sem acesso à internet e estou realmente tentando não perder um dia do desafio.**_

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 6**

*Conversa de pai postiço e genro*

Dohko olhou o céu começando a ficar avermelhado.

\- Mu já deve estar bravo comigo por ter lhe roubado dele por tanto tempo, loiro.

\- Ele deve estar bravo com você pela armadura, Dohko, não por mim. Além do mais, isso lhe dá um pouco de tempo para passar a sós com Shion, é uma coisa boa, não?

\- É verdade. Vamos levar as compras para eles ou eu nunca terei um jantar na casa do Deba… - Continuaram pelo caminho até o Santuário. – Shaka, já que agora não estamos com o Mu pra passar vergonha e nem com o Shionzinho pra me dar bronca, vou fazer uma pergunta e espero que você não tente me tirar nenhum sentido por isso… - Shaka quase abriu os olhos. O que Dohko tinha pra perguntar que podia tirá-lo do sério?

\- Você e o Mu não fizeram **nada** mesmo antes do casamento?

\- Veja bem… - Shaka não se espantou com a pergunta, de alguma forma, aquelas conversas íntimas e esquisitas pareciam bem comuns quando eram com Dohko ou Shion. – Literalmente nada não foi bem o caso. Só não chegamos a fazer sexo mesmo, mas não foi um noivado muito santo também.* Além do mais, foi tudo muito rápido, pedido de casamento, preparativos, acho que nem clima pra fazer nada as pressas teria antes. Foi bom do jeito que foi, não me arrependo pela pequena espera. Por que a curiosidade?

\- Pra saber se Shion e eu fomos os únicos bocós desse Santuário com relação a sexo. Mas você só casou virgem e não idiota…

\- Ainda não entendi o ponto.

\- Coisas da minha juventude, nada de importante.

\- Ora, você me faz uma pergunta dessa e agora não quer falar de si? Isso é injusto…

\- No meu tempo, as coisas eram diferentes, tá? Eu fui treinado por dragões, eles não falavam muito de sexo, na verdade, eles nunca falavam disso. Quando ainda estava no Senkyou, ouvia um ou outro comentário de meus colegas de treinamento sobre isso, mas eu era criança e esse assunto era vago e desinteressante. Fui ter contato com algo desses "conteúdos" quando vim treinar aqui no Santuário, que também foi quando conheci Shion. Mas continuava não entendendo porque não se entende um processo só porque você ouve um monte de gente conversando baboseiras sobre isso, principalmente quando Maringold estava no meio dessas conversas. E quanto à Shion, ele passou a vida no alto da montanha com o velho Hakurei, você acha que ele recebeu alguma explicação prática sobre sexo?

\- Pelo que eu sei do mestre Hakurei, ele bem seria capaz de uma explicação dessas, uma de um jeito que deixasse Shion mais confuso do que sem explicação nenhuma…

\- É bem por aí… Então você vê o ponto. Éramos um casalzinho jovem, inexperiente, idiota, que de vez em quando tinha seus momentos comuns de um fogo terrível e acabávamos muitas vezes frustrados porque não tínhamos certeza do que fazer.

\- Por todos os deuses do amor, está me dizendo que vocês eram bobos de mais pra conseguirem simplesmente ter sexo?

\- Sim. A gente era criança quando tudo começou. E simplesmente não tínhamos ideia de onde estávamos indo com aquilo, mas a vontade de estar juntos era muita, era tanta que quando se convertia em desejo sexual e tudo saia do avesso, ficávamos aborrecidos e sem entender o que estávamos a fazer. Algumas vezes, coisas davam certo e era realmente um alívio, por um lado. Mas só depois de muitas situações que hoje eu posso descrever como engraçadas, esquisitas, frustrantes, divertidas e fofas, porque Shion era bem fofo pra falar a verdade… é que finalmente eu tive algum socorro.

\- Socorro? Conseguiu que alguém lhe dissesse o que estava fazendo de errado?

\- De alguma maneira, sim. Eu tinha um amigo, chamado Hao. Ele sempre me ajudou com muitas coisas. Quando o apresentei a Shion, ele entendeu tudo, só de olhar pra minha cara. Foi graças a ele que… ahm… que tudo ficou bem no final das contas.

\- Vai resumir o que aposto ser a melhor parte da história assim?

\- Não sabia que você era curioso e indiscreto…

\- Você fez parte da minha infância e o Miro também. O meu autocontrole tem limite quando fico muito tempo sem meditar…

\- É por isso que está com os olhos fechados hoje?

\- Sim, porque autocontrole é necessário quando se lida com família…

\- Certo… É que a continuação da história envolve bebidas alcoólicas, vestidos chineses, golpes de kung fu antes do Kung-Fu existir, muito choro, casas noturnas não permitidas para crianças como nós éramos, gangs de filhos da puta, Shion chorando bêbado numa casa noturna onde não deveria estar, com um lindo vestido chinês que quase foi arruinado pelos caras suspeitos que levaram os golpes que eu desferi por tentarem colocar as mãos no que era preciosamente MEU e… foi algo assim.

\- Isso não pode ser sério… - Shaka estava segurando a risada, mas estava difícil, queria ter o prazer de ver uma cena dessas, se é que ela tinha acontecido.

\- A mais pura verdade. E estou omitindo os detalhes sórdidos. Mas foi isso, dias inesquecíveis na China…

\- Precisou de tudo isso pra vocês transarem? – Shaka estava com lágrimas a escorrer de tanto segurar a vontade de rir.

\- Ah, no final das contas, foi emocionante. Acabou sendo muito mais divertido do que se tivéssemos simplesmente feito nas primeiras tentativas.

\- Estamos quase chegando em casa. Mas essa história na integra deve ser fabulosa…

\- Um dia, quando eu tiver certeza de que não vou levar DUAS vezes a Revolução Estelar por isso, eu vou contar a história toda. Shion e eu temos MUITA história pra ficar tudo guardado só entre nós.

Terminando a escadaria da casa de Áries, pai e filho e a armadura de Libra aguardavam. E o assunto se seguiu para uma pergunta cuja resposta deveria ser, no mínimo, uma das melhores histórias de todas.

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Ok, eu sei que pode parecer esquisito o Shaka e o Dohko nesse diálogo descontraído sobre vida pessoal e coisas tão íntimas, mas acho muito mais fácil eles dois num diálogo assim do que o Mu e o Shion, que tem o pequeno detalhe de ambos terem lá um nível de timidez (vide outras fanfics minhas), apesar de serem arianos e são pai e filho, com uma relação sendo reconstruída, eu não acho que Shion conseguiria falar de seus pensamentos sobre os avessos de sua juventude sem ser depois de ter a resistência quebrada por muitaaaa conversa, ele é claramente mais reservado.**_

 _ ***Referencias ao casamento do Mu e do Shaka na Yesterday & Today (Versão do Asmita), nos próximos capítulos, se alguém quiser saber como se deu o pedido e a correria. Também tem uma mençãozinha da situação da lua de mel do Dohko e do Shion nessa fanfic.**_

 _ **Especialmente para incitar a curiosidade da Deni-chan sobre muitos fatos da juventude desse par, o resumo do Dohko aqui é realmente para começar a abrir o leque de arcos de ficlets que já introduzi como "Histórias de Jamiel" e "Aventuras na China".**_

 _ **Beijos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 7**

*Sobre o limite das zoeiras*

\- No que você está aí pensando, Dohko? – Shion sentou-se ao lado do marido nas escadas da casa de Libra, um céu estrelado se fazia cenário.

\- Ah, olá Shionzinho! Estava me recordando de algo, sobre você, pra falar a verdade…

\- Você anda muito nostálgico…

\- E você não?

Shion apenas sorriu.

\- Eu estava pensando no beijo de despedida que você me deu antes de voltar para Jamiel, quando tínhamos o que, uns treze anos?

\- Nossa primeira despedida…

\- Não olhe assim triste, aquele foi um dos melhores beijos que trocamos em duzentos e cinquenta anos de relacionamento! Estava me lembrando por isso, porque foi bom…

\- Aha, e de tudo o que aconteceu antes, nisso não estava pensando?

\- Disso eu não esqueço nem por um minuto! – Ambos riram, não tinha como tudo não lhes parecer engraçado agora.

\- Ah, olá! Boa noite, casal de mestres!

\- Miro, s'il vous paît… - Kamus já estava com a mão sobre o rosto, num gesto de desgosto pelo escorpiãozinho que lhe arrastava pela mão escada acima, acenando para o casal de longuíssima data.

\- Casal de mestres? Essa é nova! – Dohko continuou rindo. Shion fingiu-se de sério.

\- É nova nada, vocês já eram "casal de mestres" quando éramos pirralhinhos sem tamanho pra armaduras.

\- Quando "quem" éramos, Miro? E por que motivos vocês andavam a fofocar sobre os mestres Santuário afora? – Shion especulou, querendo parecer mais assustador, mas estava a ponto de entregar o disfarce só de olhar os ombros do grego se encolhendo.

\- Ah, eu, Kamus, Afrodite, Máscara, Shura, Aioria e Aldebaran. Nós só pensamos que o senhor ficava com uma cara um pouco engraçada quando tinha que dizer algo sobre o mestre de Libra, então fomos juntando os pedaços e a cara vermelha do Mu quando dissemos isso na frente dele entregou que não estávamos errados…

\- Shion, eu penso que só nós dois é que éramos idiotas quando crianças… - Dohko afagou os cabelos do marido, parecendo amuado.

\- Me lembre de dar uma bronca no Mu por ficar vermelho na hora errada. A bronca deve estar quase vinte anos atrasada, mas não vou deixar passar…

\- Miro, veja o que vous fez com les brincadeiras idiotas outra vez!

\- Eu fiz nada, não. E também num menti, ué.

\- Tem mais algum apelido do qual eu deva ficar sabendo, Miro?

\- "Do qual deva ficar sabendo", tem não, senhor. Mas do qual NÃO DEVA, tem um monte, e esses eu não vou contar, não posso condenar a mim mesmo e aos meus amigos de infância à execução pública só porque éramos crianças criativas…

\- Mon dieu, Miro… Deixe os mestres em paz e vamos embora. – Kamus tentou uma última chance de sair daquela situação.

\- Não! Agora eu quero saber que apelidos vocês davam pro Shionzinho!

\- Je non dava apelidos para ninguém, exceto para esse escorpião tagarela. Non me inclua nisso.

\- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, é sério… - Miro choramingou. – Libera a gente, Grande Mestre; eu juro que dessa vez eu vou pra minha casa quietinho.

\- Mas nem pensar! Fez e desfez o que quis e agora quer fugir? Eu estava precisando de dois cavaleiros pra uma missão especial mesmo, amanhã bem cedo quero vocês dois no meu salão pra receberem a missão. É pra pensarem bem antes de darem apelidos para seus mestres que lhes cuidam com tanta dedicação! – Shion soou o mais sério que pôde.

\- Está bem, mestre…

\- Podem ir agora.

Miro arrastou um Kamus resmungão por dentro da casa de Libra o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas o casal mais velho ainda pôde ouvir os resmungos do francês.

\- Viu, Miro? Colocou até moi em problemas com le Grande Mestre! Justo a moi! Je nunca fiz coisa alguma, estou pagando por andar em más companhias! Que ce est tout votre faute!

\- Não briga comigo, Kamyo, eu prometo que te compenso por cada arranhãozinho que essa missão te render…

\- Non é le missão que incomoda a moi, Miro, é vous ! Pode começar compensando assim que chegarmos a sua casa ! – Kamus queria permanecer bravo, mas a última frase já tinha começado a tomar um tom malicioso.

Enquanto isso, nas escadas, o casal se entreolhava e, quando tiveram certeza que não podiam ser ouvidos, caíram na gargalhada.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso com o pobre do Kamus também, Shionzinho! Ele não teve culpa de nada!

\- Eu sei, mas eu não resisti!

\- E agora, pra que missão vai mandar eles?

\- Sei lá, não tem missão nenhuma, eu só fiz isso pro Miro dormir (ou não dormir) com peso na consciência… Mas se você quiser me ajudar a criar uma missão pra eles, vai ser uma ajuda muito bem vinda…

\- É nesses momentos que eu entendo o que Maringold dizia sobre você não se cansar de parecer com o "vovô" Hakurei, hehehe.

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Essa saiu com muito custo, nos 45 do segundo tempo. Sem notas adicionais porque senão não vai dar tempo de postar. Beijos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fic atrasada do dia 08/06/15.**_

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 8**

*Insônia – I*

Dohko rolou na cama, quase rolando por cima do marido, inquieto, sem um pingo de sono e já era a terceira vez que acordava o ariano em menos de uma hora.

\- Pelos deuses, Dohko, se não vai dormir, ao menos ME deixe dormir! – Shion ralhou, Dohko fez nota mental de não acordar arianos sem ser por um BOM motivo. Já tinha feito essa nota mental umas trinta vezes, pelo menos, mas sempre se esquecia dela.

\- Desculpa, Shionzinho, também quero dormir, mas não consigo…

\- Por quê? – Shion se virou, ficando de frente para o libriano para lhe dar atenção, apesar do mau humor.

\- Porque está faltando algo.

\- Faltando algo onde?

\- Não sei.

\- Como "não sabe"? Faltando o quê?

\- Não sei, _aquilo_.

\- Que "aquilo", Dohko? Até parece que tá falando grego!

\- Mas eu tô…

\- Ah, é… Enfim. Diga alguma coisa que tenha sentido. Eu não faço a menor idéia do que você esteja falando.

\- Tão pouco eu. Se eu soubesse, já teria dado jeito de resolver e dormir.

\- Você faz isso de propósito, né?

\- Isso o quê?

\- Essas coisas sem o menor sentido!

\- Não! Eu sou de Libra, coisas sem sentido e confusões mentais são normais…

\- E eu sou ariano e tenho mau humor se não durmo. Guarde suas confusões pra hora que o sol nascer, sim?

\- Mas… mas…

\- Se você não sabe o que é que te incomoda, não tem sentido ficar procurando, porque se ficar, vai encontrar, talvez algo que não existisse se você não procurasse. Só durma.

\- Tem razão… - Sossegou o tom de voz, se encolhendo perto do ariano.

\- Nós nos casamos há pouco e, apesar dos problemas da Guerra, NÓS estamos bem um com o outro. Não fique assim. Me preocupa.

\- Eu sei, Shion. Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. – Puxou o chinês para estar em seus braços. – Eu te amo, Dohko. Fique tranquilo, meu amor, e descanse. Eu estou aqui com você. – Beijou a testa e depois os lábios do libriano com carinho. Ainda estava de mau humor, mas tinha amor de mais pelo seu chinesinho. Dohko suspirou, relaxando o corpo.

\- Boa noite, Shionzinho. Eu te amo.

\- Boa noite, meu amor.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Atrasado, eu sei. Perdi o meu primeiro dia e já devo uma ficlet pra Deni, pra pagar quando os cinquenta dias terminarem.**_

 _ **Curtinha, Libriano inspirado na Bárbara libriana com falta de sono por perturbações librianas que não fazem sentido quase nunca hehehe, e ariano com mau humor por ser acordado inspirado no Alison ariano que tem mau humor todo dia com qualquer mínimo distúrbio em seu sono ariano sagrado. XD**_

 _ **Beijos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 9**

*Paternidade – 2*

Mu encarou o pai sentado diante de si na biblioteca do Parthenon, estava a suspirar ainda, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

\- Nunca vai me contar, não é?

\- Contar o que dessa vez, Mu?

\- Sobre minha família, seus pais, sei lá, essas coisas…

\- Que diferença faz? Estão todos mortos faz muito tempo. Não sobrou qualquer um… Temos um ao outro, isso não está bom?

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer…

Nesse momento, Dohko entrou na biblioteca sem pedir licença e foi logo sentando ao lado do marido. Mas em um instante percebeu que algo estava errado.

\- O que foi que eu perdi?

\- Está mais para o que foi que você interrompeu, Dohko…

\- Ce tá de mau humor, Shionzinho?

\- Eu perguntei pra ele de novo sobre a família dele… a **nossa** família e ele ficou com essa cara. – Mu explicou, emburrado.

\- Eu devo dizer que os dois estão com "essa cara". – Dohko observou. – Mas, seriamente Shion, você devia contar pra ele…

\- Não se meta…

\- Me meto sim. Também ajudei a criar, também é meu filho, pare de ser um velho chato!

Shion olhou para o chinês, um tanto surpreso. Não só de certa, mas de muitas formas, Dohko estava completamente certo. Mas Shion esperava que não tivesse que explicar o quão longe ia o "também ser pai" de Dohko com relação à Mu. Isso implicava em muito mais coisas do que as simples que já estava se recusando a dizer.

\- Está bem. – Suspirou, vencido. Preferia contar sobre um passado BEM distante do que sobre um de vinte e poucos anos atrás. – Eu não gosto de falar disso porque me traz muitas memórias dolorosas, embora muitas felizes também… já que também tive o prazer (ou não?) de ter sido pupilo do meu pai biológico.

\- Ahm… espera… - Mu ficou a olhar bem pro rosto do pai, inerte, indecifrável, até começar a assimilar as coisas. – O mestre Hakurei do qual você tanto reclama pelos cantos, o cara que agia nas sombras e era tipo, mais forte do que os Cavaleiros de Ouro e o Grande Mestre, é o meu avô?

\- É. – Shion ficou tentando entender o que se passava na cabecinha de Mu. – A cor do seu cabelo, você puxou dele… E alguns tracinho de personalidade a mais que me fazem ter rugas também…

\- Ele também cuidou do Asmita, não foi?

\- Sim. Mu, onde você está querendo chegar?

\- Não sei. Mas isso me parece realmente muito mais interessante do que eu esperava! – Finalmente estava expressivo e embora não sorrisse, parecia alegre com algo que se passava em sua cabeça. – E sobre a minha m…? – Mas Shion não o deixaria terminar essa pergunta.

\- O que mais você quer saber sobre seu avô? Sobre a minha relação (infernal, eu diria) com ele, sobre seu tio-avô Sage, aqueles gêmeos eram uns demônios, tem muita história pra contar…

\- Há dois minutos você não queria falar sobre nada disso, pai.

Dohko olhou profundamente para Shion. Sabia que ele não falava disso tudo por birra. Mas a "outra" coisa sobre a qual nunca falara para Mu tinha muito mais motivos. E nesse caso, não iria empurrá-lo a conversar com o rapaz sem antes ambos terem conversado longamente entre si a respeito. Ainda seria um longo caminho, não falavam disso há mais de vinte anos, mas estava chegando a hora. Não podiam guardar isso pra sempre, não mais agora que tinham vidas pra levar adiante com muito mais tranquilidade do que um dia antes pudessem ter sonhado.

\- Aproveite que agora ele que, Mu. Conhece o gênio do meu Shionzinho, ele pode mudar de idéia logo e eu tenho certeza de que você não quer perder a parte da história onde eu apareço!

\- A parte da história onde você aparece incluiria o quê? – Mu pareceu mais interessado.

\- Todo o constrangimento do seu pai nas mãos do Hakurei por longos dias em Jamiel, eu passei uns perrengues também, mas vi cenas impagáveis de camarote!

\- Oh, estou louco pra ouvir, e aposto que se eu fizer isso sem o Shaka, ele vai me matar, é um loiro curioso… digam que eu posso chamá-lo, por favor… - E de novo, Mu parecia ter seis anos de idade.

\- Ah, que seja! Pelo menos vou ter que contar essas coisas uma vez só… - Shion suspirou, tentando relaxar os ombros.

\- Eu vou busca-lo! – Mu praticamente saiu correndo da biblioteca. Desde pequenos, ele e Shaka não perdiam uma história dos mestres, isso não poderia mudar agora.

Shion tentou relaxar no sofá, uma mão acariciando despreocupadamente a perna do libriano.

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Shion. – Dohko soou mais sério do que pretendia.

\- Eu sei. Mas por hora, apenas me ajude a evitar esse assunto com os meninos. Ainda não quero falar disso. E talvez não fale.

\- Você vai ter que falar…

\- Não necessariamente "eu". Você também pode contar isso ao Mu, se eu acabar não conseguindo explicar certas coisas. Mesmo que depois eu vá ter que falar com ele de qualquer jeito…

\- Foi tão horrível assim pra você?

\- Foi. Pra você não?

\- Também, mas… bem, quando vi o Mu bebezinho, achei que tinha valido a pena no final das contas.

\- Disso não tenho dúvidas, qualquer esforço ou sacrifício teria valido a pena depois de ver aquele rostinho. Ele era mesmo tão fofo…

\- Está corujando ele de novo…

\- Ah, me deixe, tive que parar de ser coruja muito cedo, sete anos não é idade pra se ficar sem o pai!

\- Eu cuidei bem dele, Shion…

\- Eu sei… era isso o que me tranquilizava, ele ainda tinha você. – Beijou os cabelos do marido, afagando-os. – Agora ele tem aos dois outra vez e eu sei que vai chegar logo a hora dele compreender isso em totalidade… Mas ainda me assusta…

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Sim, continuamos no mistério de como o Mu veio a este mundo. E pelo jeito, ele vai ter um tempo muito bom ouvindo as histórias desses dois e descobrindo que sua geração, perto do que Dohko e Shion aprontavam, é a de verdadeiros "santos"… até o Miro XD.**_

 _ **Beijos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 10**

*Paternidade – 3*

 _Não era fácil deixar ir aquilo que eu dedicara tantos anos a cuidar. Mas precisava. Gostaria de nunca ter que lhe permitir partir para morrer ou me ver morrer, mas era um dever. Eu gostaria de tê-lo criado para mim, assim poderia ter-lhe dado mais amor, mas ele nunca foi meu. Ele nasceu para o Santuário e cresceu para se encontrar com o outro universo que completava o dele._

 _Shion era uma criança linda e delicada e eu nunca fui alguém gentil, ao menos não depois de muito velho, e já era muito velho quando ele nasceu. Obviamente eu o amava. Mas era melhor que não o amasse de mais ou não conseguiria deixa-lo ir. Tão pouco era bom que ele me amasse de mais, senão ele mesmo não iria querer partir. Mas nada disso funcionou. O amava tanto que ficava com medo e por isso estava sempre furioso com os erros dele, porque algum dia, um dia em breve, eu não estaria mais ao lado dele para corrigi-los. E então ele poderia cometer algum erro que colocasse tudo o que ele tinha a perder._

 _Eu não fui o pai que ele queria. E eu o repreendi em muitas vezes pela palavra "pai", e me arrependi disso no dia em que ele decidiu não usá-la mais. Eu me senti perdendo-o muito antes do que esperava._

 _E então ele cresceu um pouco mais e me trouxe outro filho que eu iria perder, a metade dele, tão jovem, tão imbecil. Dohko era uma criatura astuta para a maioria das coisas. E imbecil para o amor. Porque faria qualquer coisa por isso. Assim como Shion sempre fizera._

 _Por singelos e poucos dias, recolhi dentro de minha casa esse amor estúpido e infantil, debaixo dos meus cuidados. Eu sabia que era eterno, para a vida ou para a morte. E a compaixão que eu sentia por eles, tão cheios de transbordante felicidade por amor recém-encontrado, me machucava profundamente. Eu estava perturbado pelos sofrimentos inevitáveis dos dois. Eu sabia do meu sofrimento inevitável vindouro, mas não me abalava como me abalava o deles._

 _E então Shion me confrontou e se foi. E Sage me falava dele todos os dias, embora na maioria das vezes eu não lhe perguntasse, quem mais saberia do que havia no meu coração senão meu irmão amado? Às vezes Asmita também me contava, sobre ambos os meninos, estava uma casa abaixo e sabia o quanto Dohko ia e vinha pelo Santuário. E eu soube que os dois estavam felizes apesar de todas as coisas que os cercavam._

 _Um distúrbio por burrice do meu filho e eu queria realmente chutá-lo pessoalmente por fazer a sua metade chorar. E foi assim que Sage acabou por fazer um casamento no Santuário. Eu os achava idiotas de mais para se casarem e ralhei de todas as formas que pude, mas Sage gentilmente me repreendeu. "Eu apenas declarei o óbvio e Athena abençoou o inevitável, ninguém conseguiria estar mais casado do que eles já estavam com ou sem cerimônia." Dessa vez, ele estava certo. Tentei amenizar meu coração e pensar em como dizer ao meu filho que me perdoasse por ser um velho tempestuoso. Eu não era bom em pedir perdão. Então a primeira morte de um cavaleiro de Ouro aconteceu. Justo aquele. Pensei em buscar Shion para acalentá-lo, sabia que estava sofrendo demasiadamente, mas Dohko o fez, agora mais maduro, mais seguro, ficou ao lado do meu menino, mesmo quando sua dor queria transbordar também._

 _Então não tivemos mais tempo para qualquer lamento, não houve mais como acalentar ninguém. E eu olhava para cada um que ainda estava em pé, sabendo que cairiam. Sage caiu. Mas já era nosso tempo, meu e dele… Eu só queria que ao menos aquelas crianças prosseguissem, elas iriam, mas era ainda mais dor no caminho depois do abismo. Separação e solidão. Por alguns momentos, me perguntei se Athena não via outra escolha, outro caminho, porque aquele era cruel de mais. E me lembrei do rosto iluminado de Shion na primeira vez que eu cedi e lhe ergui nos braços, tão pequeno. E dos sorrisos de cumplicidade de dois garotinhos apaixonados de forma tão idiota e ingênua. E a voz de Shion me alcançou, mas ele não procurava o mestre, ele procurava o pai. Mas eu já não podia alcança-lo de volta e me desculpar por não ter lhe carregado nos braços o quanto eu gostaria, por não ter-lhe deixado a correr ao meu redor e encher os meus ouvidos com suas conversas infantis e "pai" o quanto eu gostaria. Por não tê-lo felicitado no dia de seu casamento, pela dádiva de poder amar em meio a tanta amargura. Por nunca ter lhe dito o quanto eu o admirava por ser cheio do amor que eu mesmo negara demonstrar._

 _Mas ele estava vivo, afinal. E era isso o que eu queria. A minha vida era um preço pequeno para pagar pela dele. Eu esperaria para encontra-lo de novo e ser tudo o que eu não tinha me permitido ser._

…

Shion bocejou, aceitando a mão do marido para levantar-se. Tinha sido um bom jantar.

\- Pai, o senhor está doente? – Mu questionou, enquanto ajudava Shaka a tirar a mesa. – Ainda é cedo pra estar com tanto sono. Quer que eu lhe faça um chá?

\- Eu tive um dia cheio em reunião com a Saori, querido. Com Saga e Aioros de brinde. Não estou doente, só realmente cansado das crianças discutindo administração ao meu redor.

\- Ah, está bem. – O ariano mais jovem amuou-se um pouco.

\- Pare de ser tão preocupado, Mu. O pai aqui sou eu!

Dohko e Shaka riram. Os dois eram sempre assim, esse excesso de mimar um ao outro.

\- Não paro. – Mu riu também e alcançou o pai, dando-lhe um beijo. – Então, boa noite. Nos vemos amanhã. Dohko, cuide do meu velhinho cansado.

\- Isso aí nem precisa pedir! – Dohko bateu continência e assim saíram de Áries, deixando o casal mais jovem aos risos.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Subentendam como quiserem.**_

 _ **Escrevendo com o Hakurei porque esse velho não me sai da cabeça, foi uma má idéia me apaixonar por ele, haha! Só a Deni, o Dohko e o Shaka conhecem o drama de amar esses caras com pontinhos na testa! (Oi Kiki, o Miro e eu ainda não contamos sobre o seu namoro pros velhos, mas eles usam transmitimento, acho que já sabem)…**_

 _ **Fanfic dedicada para os meus filhos, que sempre voltam, hoje especialmente para a bruxinha irlandesa. Amo todos vocês.  
Beijos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 11**

*Mimos*

O arco no horizonte confrontava os últimos raios de sol. O Santuário era banhado pelas cores intensas do céu em sua última hora de esplendor do dia, a brisa invernal soprava fria e aconchegante para os vindos de distantes montanhas geladas até a Grécia. O silêncio era o prazer maior de Shion num momento como esse, desfrutando a bela vista da sacada da biblioteca.

Mas, é claro, o silêncio não durou muito. As risadas vieram altas através do corredor. Abandonou a bela paisagem e a calmaria e deixou a biblioteca, seguindo o som dos risos. Eles vinham diretamente de seu quarto, com a porta entreaberta. Por sorte sempre tomava o cuidado de dispensar todos os servos da ala particular quando tinha **aquela** visita. Ao abrir a porta, o som dos risos parou abruptamente e três pares de olhinhos lindos o olhavam assustados.

\- Dohko, o que está aprontando com os meninos? Eu disse que era para deixa-los ter uma soneca depois dos treinos, mas não disse para fazerem guerra na minha cama…

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam, o pequenino loiro fazendo uma pergunta muda para o outro.

\- Eram só cócegas, Shionzinho, não guerra. – Dohko explicou, seriamente. – E você nunca disse que eu não podia trazê-los para a sua cama…

Shion adoraria ficar bravo. Mas não podia. Só Dohko pra fazer o pequeno Buda ceder a cócegas e rir despreocupadamente. Outra pessoa provavelmente perderia as mãos se tentasse… Se aproximou da cama, sentando-se, e puxou Shaka para seu colo.

\- Se continuar agitando-os desse jeito, eles vão estar despencando de sono muito antes do jantar. E vão acordar pela madrugada outra vez. – Shion explicou, brandamente.

\- Ah… - Dohko se ajeitou melhor, sentando de frente para Shion, puxando Mu para seu colo igual o marido fizera com o loirinho. Os pequenos ainda se mantinham calados, respeitando a conversa dos mestres.

\- Me ajude a relaxar essas crianças, sim? – Shion lhe disse, carinhosamente. – Pelo menos você deu banho neles direito…

\- É claro que sim, eu sou um bom pai… - Dohko resmungou baixo, enquanto afagava os cabelos lilases do pequeno lemuriano em seus braços. Logo, Mu estava bocejando.

Shaka, quieto como frequentemente, acalmado pelo cosmo sereno de Shion e pelo colo confortável, em seguida estava adormecido.

\- Eu acho que ele fica muito com os olhos fechados por sono, não por meditação. – Dohko comentou.

\- Não blasfeme, ele ainda é o Buda reencarnado.

\- Isso me pareceu uma situação verdadeiramente triste quando o encontrei.

\- Triste?

\- Sim, esse pequeno nem sabia o que era dormir no colo até você e eu começarmos a mimá-lo tanto…

\- E eu imagino que tanto mimo vá estragar aos dois.

\- Eles vão ser os homens mais adoráveis desse Santuário um dia, justamente por serem criados com tanto amor. Você sabe como isso faz toda a diferença.

\- Ainda acho que Shaka vá ser bastante reservado, dado ao que conhecemos de Asmita.

\- Sim, mas adorável de qualquer maneira. Ainda que ele tenha herdado o azedume loiro todinho do Asmita, isso já dá pra ver. É por isso que eu tento quebrar a resistência dele.

\- Pra você não apelidar ele de "loiro azedo" também?

\- Não, Shion, pra depois ele não "dar trabalho" de mais pro Muzinho.

\- Dar trabalho? – Shion pensou por um momento. – Dohko!

\- Você sabe, vai ser igual com eles. Como foi com a gente.

\- Eu sei, mas deixe-me aproveitar meus bebês por hora, sim? O dia deles enfrentarem o amor e a guerra ainda não está tão próximo. E eu não gosto muito de pensar nisso.

\- Não vá ser um pai ciumento…

\- Eu JÁ SOU um pai ciumento… Principalmente porque eles já são adoráveis. – Afagou as bochechas rosadas do loirinho adormecido em seus braços, mas viu os olhos verdes de Mu teimando em tentar ficar abertos. 

…

\- Tem coisas das quais eu me lembro como se fosse ontem! – Mu riu, saudoso.

\- Então o Grande Mestre Shionzinho mimou a biba loira também? – Afrodite riu da cara claramente azeda que Shaka fez nesse momento.

\- De "Shionzinho" é só eu que posso chamar! – Dohko protestou, enquanto pegava outro pedaço de pizza da mesa.

\- O Shaka era um santo, pelo menos em vista de nós outros, é claro que ele merecia ser mimado. – Kamus interveio.

\- Qualquer um era um santo perto do Miro, Aioria e Aldebaran… - Aioros pareceu deprimido por alguma lembrança do caos dos mais jovens.

\- É claro, mas ninguém superava o trio parada dura, Dite, Carlo e Shura. Esses superaram a gente e o Kanon, Oros. – Saga suspirou, por mais terríveis que eles fossem quando pequenos, não dava pra competir com aqueles três.

\- O pior mesmo era quando se juntavam todos, não sei como não tenho cabelos brancos… - Shion protestou. – Até o meu parzinho comportado vocês levavam para os terrores que aprontavam!

– Mas que eles se divertiam, ah, eles se divertiam, SIM! – Miro riu, tinha umas boas histórias pra finalmente soltar sobre os santinhos Mu e Shaka. Eram os maiores espiões de todo o Santuário.

– Divertia nada, eu ia junto pra tentar conter os desastres que vocês tentavam causar… - Shaka resmungou.

\- Eu tenho que admitir que Shaka sempre foi atrás nos dando bronca mesmo… na maioria das vezes. – Afrodite comentou. – Mas vocês não responderam. Então Shaka ficava com o Patriarca, igual ao Mu?

\- Durante os dois primeiros anos, sim, por todo o tempo. Só depois eu passei a ficar mais tempo em reclusão na casa de Virgem.

\- Eu devo dizer… - Afrodite começou suas observações. – Que o Mu vocês mimaram direito, sempre foi um docinho. Mas o Shakinha precisou de um bom tempo sendo amansado pela ovelhinha (entendam como quiseram), para perder aquele mau humor que parecia crônico…

Shaka revirou os olhos, Dohko sentado ao seu lado, riu alto.

\- Eu disse que ele ia ser um loiro azedo, não disse!

\- Dohko! – Shion suspirou. Não dava pra vencer aquele bando de crianças.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Eu continuo paternal e agora to um pai que quer mimar os filhotes u_u.**_

 _ **De hoje pros meus filhinhos e pros filhos dos meus lemurianos, haha.**_

 _ **Beijos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 12**

*12 Casas do Amor*

Dohko revirou os olhos, largado na cadeira. Estava exausto. Olhou para o lado, para um Mu dormindo em cima de um braço, sobre a mesa. Tinha chocolate em sua bochecha e nariz. A cozinha da casa de Áries estava pior do que o Santuário depois da Guerra Santa.

\- Vamos, Mu, acorde. O sol já nasceu… - Dohko gemeu, sem convicção. Mu levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos ardidos.

\- Oh Deuses! – O ariano levantou-se subitamente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio pelo sono. – Vamos atrasar tudo, eu preciso de um banho, você precisa chegar antes que seja tarde de mais, Dohko!

\- Eu sei, mas eu só quero dormir…

\- Ah, não! Não passamos a noite em claro pra não fazer tudo direito hoje!

\- Entendi, entendi! – Dohko também se levantou. Pegou uma caixa que estava sobre a mesa e suspirou.

\- Vai logo! Você vai precisar de sorte, eu não! – Mu beijou a bochecha do padrasto, o expulsando da cozinha em seguida.

Dohko riu-se apesar do sono. Pensou em tudo o que havia planejado para este dia e retomou suas forças. E colocou-se a correr para subir as 12 casas.

Passando por Touro, encontrou Aldebaran na sala cheio de caixinhas de presente e cartões. E cheio significava quase soterrado por elas.

\- O que aconteceu com você, Deba?

\- Aparentemente, meu charme moreno brasileiro é irresistível, foi isso o que aconteceu! – Aldebaran riu entre as caixas.

\- Tudo isso são das suas namoradas?

\- Só metade. O resto são das admiradoras! Agora vai logo, você vai se atrasar!

\- Oh, certo! – E Dohko voltou a correr.

Em Câncer, passou pela casa vazia, mas já sabia aonde certo italiano estava…

Chegando em Gêmeos, encontrou Saga olhando para a paisagem sentado na escada, o rosto melancólico, enquanto Kanon em pé lhe trazia um chá, enquanto visivelmente estava a tentar lhe consolar.

\- Olá, Dohko. Boa sorte com o seu dia, se chegar logo vai ser um dia ótimo… - Saga desejou sinceramente, embora desanimado.

Dohko agradeceu, se despedindo dos gêmeos. Gostaria de permanecer e dar a Saga algumas palavras de consolo também, mas naquele momento, não poderia.

Em Virgem, Shaka meditava tranquilamente nas almofadas da sala.

\- Shaka, hoje é um dia importante e você vai ficar aí meditando?

Shaka sorriu sem nem abrir os olhos.

\- Sim, muito importante. Eu acredito que seja ideal meditar antes de presentear meu marido com uma semana de Kama-Sutra MAIS Sexo Tântrico…

\- Ele merece, virou a noite cuidando do seu presente! – Não, espere… - Buda, você acabou de dizer o que eu acabei de ouvir?

\- Sim, eu disse. Agora corra, eu vai perder o seu dia importante.

\- Affs… - Queria perturbar mais o loiro, mas tinha mesmo que prosseguir.

Passou por sua casa quase voando e alcançou Escorpião. Miro, pra variar de cueca e descabelado, parecia desesperado, catando suas roupas e sapatos pela casa.

\- Eu sou muito burro! Eu esqueci, Dohko! EU ESQUECI!

\- Esqueceu do quê, criatura?!

\- Do presente do picolé! Eu preciso correr, a minha vida sexual está em risco agora!

\- Boa sorte! – Dohko fugiu da oitava casa o mais rápido que pôde antes que Miro começasse um discurso desesperado e tudo fosse por água abaixo.

Chegando em Sagitário, encontrou Aioros sentado na mureta, com um pacote de presente com cartão em cada braço e uma cara de idiota. Por qualquer ângulo que se olhasse.

\- Você tem dois namorados ou você ganhou dois presentes?

\- Eu tenho dois problemas… - Suspirou.

\- Ainda está em dúvida.

\- Não. Esse é meu terceiro problema.

\- Então o quê?

\- "O quê" é que ambos os presentes me alegram igualmente. Mas não acho que vão ficar felizes com essa conclusão…

\- Eu pensarei em algo pra te ajudar depois. Agora eu preciso ME ajudar!

Correu da casa de Sagitário também. _"Esses sagitarianos e essa disposição para muitos amores… que problema!"_

Em Capricórnio, encontrou um Shura aborrecido picando legumes com a Excalibur.

\- Shura, amigo espanholito, você já pensou que um relacionamento aberto poderia ser mais quente e divertido?

\- O quê?! – Shura ergueu a cabeça, tentando entender BEM o que Dohko pronunciara.

\- Nada. Nada mesmo. Tente não picar a casa toda desse jeito, deveria usar uma faca nos legumes ao invés de um golpe! – E fugiu de Capricórnio antes que ele próprio levasse um golpe.

Em Aquário, Kamus tomava seu café da manhã com um livro em mãos, tranquilamente.

\- Bom dia, Kamus.

\- Bonjour, Dohko. Antes que vous pergunte, estou aqui a esperar sentado que Miro se lembre que dia é hoje e venha correndo tirar a minha paz mais do que o habitual.

\- Seja legal e não o congele! Ele ama você mesmo sendo bocó e avuado!

Saiu de Aquário sem resposta, mas ouviu um risinho de Kamus. O picolé certamente estava tramando algo.

Em Peixes, Afrodite tendo um ataque histérico de felicidade agarrado ao pescoço do Máscara da Morte não foi rapidamente compreendido pelo libriano, mas ao passar pelo casal que o ignorava, a aliança dourada na mão do pisciano reluziu, entregando que esse seria só o primeiro de muitos ataques histéricos por aqueles dias.

E então, finalmente o salão do Grande Mestre. Ao adentrar, suas expectativas murcharam ao ver Saori junto de Shion.

\- O que foi Dohko, você parece aborrecido. –Saori perguntou, preocupada.

\- Não é nada, minha deusa. Eu vim apenas trazer o presente de Dia dos Namorados pro Shionzinho… Mas pelo jeito vocês têm compromissos para hoje.

\- Dia dos Namorados? – Saori se levantou rapidamente. – Eu me esqueci completamente! Grande Mestre, todas as reuniões de hoje estão canceladas, eu preciso correr! – Saiu rapidamente do salão, adentrando as cortinas.

Dohko riu enquanto se aproximava do marido, a essa altura já em pé esperando por seus precisos chocolates caseiros. Trocaram um beijo divertido pela atitude da deusa. Parecia que o cavaleiro de Pégaso ia ganhar chocolates também…

\- De um jeito ou de outro, eu consegui! Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Shionzinho!

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Aeeeeee saiu!**_

 _ **Deu trabalho espremer tudo isso em mil palavras hehehe.**_

 _ **Feliz dia dos namorados pra todos!**_

 _ **Agora deixa eu ir ali dar o meu presente pro Hakurei, porque aposto que ele vai reclamar pela demora… -_-**_

 _ **Mantive a ideia do Valentine's Day mesmo, era mais rápida e melhor pra trabalhar na correria, já que só aqui no Brasil resolveram fazer diferente…**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: Essa cena se passa dentro da fanfic Yesterday & Today, onde a consciência de Albafica, Asmita e Kardia despertou em suas encarnações do século XX, Afrodite, Shaka e Miro. **

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 13**

*Como resolver um impasse de casal*

Dohko, sentado ao lado do Márcara da Morte, observava todos os movimentos na festa na casa de Leão, enquanto apreciava sua bebida.

– Carlo, o que o Albafica andou aprontando?

– Pela manhã, quela criatura não tinha o mínimo senso estético como mio Afrodite tem. Pela tarde, estava a reclamar dos cachos embaraçados. Leu alguma coisa sobre os milagres da chapinha numa das revistas do amore mio e perguntou se aquilo era possível… e lá estava eu alisando o cabelo da bicha secular…

– Bicha secular… - Dohko teve um ataque de riso. – Eu me sinto redimido por toda a dor de cabeça que essa bicha me fez passar depois dessa!

– É sério mesmo que ele pegou o Shion?

O olhar de Dohko se estreitou ameaçadoramente.

– É. É sério. Foi fogo de palha. Mas pegou.

– Io non gostei disso…

– Maringold também não gostou.

– E nói due, digo, vocês due ficaram que nem um par de idiotas deixando isso acontecere?

– Claro que não. Carlo, você SE conhece bem. Agora coloque a sua personalidade, ciúme e sadismo à décima potência e você tem o seu eu da vida passada.

– Eta, PORRA! Ma desse jeito o io do passado acabaria matando o Shion ou a bicha dele!

– Quase. Eu segurei Maringold no choro pra ele não tentar matar meu Shionzinho. No fim, ele se acalmou, porque conhecia bem o Shion fazia tempo e conhecia melhor ainda ao Albafica.

– Ma que merda de resolução foi essa?

– Não foi a resolução. Albafica e Maringold brigaram aos socos no jardim de rosas venenosas, Maringold queria sangue, Albafica chorando porque o sangue venenoso dele ia matar o Maringold. Eu juro, foi épico. Nunca vou esquecer do Maringold dizendo que morria, mas morria levando o Albafica com ele, sujo de sangue e todo arranhado pelos espinhos. Albafica desesperado, "você não vai morrer por minha causa!", então Maringold finalmente convenceu Albafica de que de fato, não, não ia morrer por causa dele, contou que estivera por anos treinando pra se tornar resistente ao veneno usando habilidades de Câncer com relação a morte só para poder estar com Albafica sem ser repelido pra ele de repente cair num súbito momento de encanto com um lemuriano só porque suas habilidades naturais de cura lhe tornavam resistente; gritou e brigou mais ainda, por todo o esforço que fizera ser recompensado daquele jeito. A verdade era que Albafica era louco pelo Maringold, sempre. Mas tinha medo de machuca-lo, como a qualquer pessoa. Então embora fossem amantes, acabava por sempre repeli-lo. Frustrado pela solidão que ele mesmo se impunha, acabou confuso com as investidas de Shion, embora eu saiba que o ariano é empático, emotivo e coração mole, ele estava tentando quebrar a resistência de Albafica não por interesse. Mas acabou simplesmente acontecendo. Foi só uma paixão fugaz, nada além. Shion se arrependeu de imediato. Só ficamos todos sabendo porque ele me contou.

– Ma, tudo um bando de mal resolvido! E vocês due, come se acertaram?

– Bastou assistir a briga dos dois.

… _Flashback…_

 _Shion e Dohko permaneciam sentados nas pedras altas assistindo Albafica e Maringold rolarem nas flores de forma NADA romântica._

– _Se você ainda quer arrebentar a minha cara, essa é uma boa hora. Eu não vou revidar._

– _Eu não fiz sequer um movimento contra você nem no momento em que me contou tudo, porque faria agora?_

– _Não sei…_

– _Olha, Shionzinho, você está vendo aquilo ali? – Apontou para o par que se socava._

– _É claro que estou._

– _Você quer que nos façamos isso um ao outro?_

– _Jamais. Mas eu já disse que não vou revidar._

– _Você é um idiota, otário, imbecil, insensível e esqueceu dos seus valores e DOS MEUS. Você me traiu. Você era a única pessoa que eu acreditava que nunca me trairia em nenhum sentido, a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava… e com certeza, é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo…_

 _E então Shion estava chorando outra vez. Aos soluços._

– _Eu sei… eu cometi um deslize estúpido e perdi meu único verdadeiro amor por isso…_

– _Você não perdeu, Shion. Estamos todos no começo de uma guerra inevitável. Eu não sei quantos dos outros vão sobreviver, mas eu definitivamente irei, porque prometi ao Hakurei e prometi a você. E eu vou sobreviver porque eu sei que você vai e jamais poderia deixa-lo sozinho. Mas nesse momento, meu coração está quebrado e minha confiança, completamente instável. – Shion ergueu os olhos, contendo o choro, incrédulo. – Ouça bem, Shion. Eu quero ter mais e mais motivos pra querer cumprir a promessa de sobreviver e não pra ter vontade de morrer, como o que você fez. Você se jogou aos meus pés e disse que consertaria tudo se pudesse… Você não pode. Mas me dê um motivo mais forte para manter minha promessa com você e com Hakurei…_

– _Eu lhe daria qualquer coisa… mesmo que não estivesse ao meu alcance, eu encontraria uma maneira… Há mesmo algo?_

– _Sim, há algo. Eu quero apenas você para sempre. Quero que se case comigo._

– _Pare de brincar comigo! – Shion fez que ia sair dali, mas Dohko segurou seu braço com força._

– _Cada casal resolve seus problemas como pode. Eu disse uma vez que seria o homem mais afortunado do mundo se você se casasse comigo e mantenho isso. Seja meu marido, Shion, e eu o perdoarei pela idiotice._

– _Você não está mesmo brincando… - Dohko, vendo que Shion não ia parar de chorar tão facilmente, o puxou para perto de si._

– _Então, se casa comigo?_

– _Sim… - O lemuriano foi tomado em um beijo apaixonado, sufocante, deliciosamente sufocante._

 _Ao longe, ainda entre pétalas e espinhos, Maringold e Albafica pararam de brigar quando se deram conta da cena._

– _Io penso que o método deles de resolverem os impasses de casal seja muito melhor do que o nostro, Alba. Ainda estou com raiva para te mandar para o inferno, ma, quer sabere? Questa porra toda é perché io nunca consegui no ti amare… - Assim, se abaixou, segurando Albafica pelos cabelos para um beijo nada delicado._

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Awoo, essa ficou boa. Eu particularmente ri muito de pensar no Máscara fazendo chapinha no Afrodite porque o Albafica não conseguiu se dar bem com os cachos. Eu sei que o Albafica não parece este tipo que teria problemas com qualquer coisa em sua aparência (futilidades), mas só lendo a Yesterday & Today – Albafica & Afrodite Version para entender como chegamos a isso, e ela ainda está para ser postada.**_

 _ **E sim, pra quem acha que o Dohko foi bocó de perdoar e casar, eu discordo. Em ficlet não dá pra explorar tudo, mas ele foi esperto, sabia que o Shion ia se enroscar em problemas e deixou. Ele queria o Shion absolutamente em casamento, mas não sabia por onde quebrar a resistência dele sobre isso por causa da guerra, então, ao invés de deixar a relação se perder por uma bobagem, ele a fez se fortalecer através da união definitiva. E é por isso que vale a pena passar esses cinquenta dias com o Dohko ^^.**_

 _ **Shion – E todos os mais de duzentos e cinquenta anos também!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 14**

*Prazo*

Pós Guerra Santa, século XVIII.

Shion e Dohko fitaram pela segunda vez o Santuário destruído. Tão devastado quanto seus próprios corações. Cada vazio deixado pelos seus companheiros levaria séculos para ser amenizado. Cabia agora tomarem as funções que Athena lhes havia delegado. Não havia mais espaço para tentar encaixar o casamento entre seus deveres.

\- Você deve voltar para Rozan o quanto antes… - Shion sentou-se em uma coluna caída, ainda olhando para as ruínas.

\- Eu sei bem o que eu devo fazer; e vou estar fazendo isso por sabe-se lá quanto tempo daqui por diante. Isso implica em estar abandonando você. - Dohko tomou assento ao seu lado.

\- Não é abandono. Escolhemos nossos caminhos quando decidimos nos tornar cavaleiros. Sabíamos que todo o resto se tornaria secundário em nossas vidas.

\- Você não é e nunca vai ser secundário para mim. O meu maior motivo **hoje** para abraçar a um dever que vai despedaçar o que mantém meu coração, é porque esse dever garante um mundo onde você ainda possa viver. E onde em algum futuro, possamos nos encontrar e talvez ser, de todo, _livres._ Eu estou, sim, fazendo isso por Athena, mas justamente porque Athena significa proteção a tudo o que eu prezo e acredito.

\- Eu vou ficar só em um lugar vazio e arruinado onde outrora você e todas as pessoas que amei estiveram. Eu vou viver com fantasmas, Dohko. Não sei se não me encontrará louco da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos…

\- Hakurei nos fez prometer que sobreviveríamos a essa guerra, e não foi para ficarmos loucos ao final de tudo! Aliás, nem sabemos qual é o final. Mas eu não vou deixa-lo sozinho com a dor por enquanto. A dor é inevitável, mas o sofrimento é uma escolha, Shion.

\- Você _precisa_ ir para Rozan. Não pode ficar aqui como minha companhia. Por mais que eu deseje isso de todo o meu coração.

\- Eu irei. Quando todas as feridas, suas e minhas, estiverem cicatrizadas. Quando cada uma das coisas na lista que escrevi na parede da casa de Libra, estiver feita. Eu levarei um dia para cada uma delas. Eu estarei ao seu lado pelos últimos cinquenta dias correntes em que eu posso estar. E então, irei para Rozan, para sabe-se lá quando poder voltar a vê-lo.

\- Não pode ficar todo esse tempo aqui…

\- Cinquenta dias. Eu **vou** ficar. Nem um a mais e nem um a menos. Eu não sobrevivi para abandoná-lo assim.

\- Eu já disse que não está me abandoando…

\- Não importa. É o que eu sinto. Se eu agir contrário ao meu dever, estarei errando. Mas se agir contrário ao meu coração e aos meus instintos, não estarei errando também? Não estarei sacrificando justamente o que eu não me despus a sacrificar? Eu ficarei. Se resigne com isso.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Gostaria de explorar melhor esse momento, mas por hoje foi o que pude fazer. Espero retomá-lo adiante e explanar mais detalhadamente.**_

 _ **Beijos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 15**

*Injúrias de um filho não tão pacífico*

Era uma manhã tranquila no Santuário. Até Dohko terminar de subir as escadas para Áries carregando os pacotes que havia ido buscar na feira da vila, pois ao chegar à entrada do grande salão, lá estava Mu completamente fora de seu habitual estado pacato, sacudindo os braços ao falar com Shion e Aldebaran, que observavam o rompante do jovem ariano enquanto tomavam suas xícaras de café bem forte pra aguentar o surto logo cedo.

\- Por Athena, o que aconteceu aqui? – Dohko colocou as compras no chão, preocupado.

Os dois sentados com seus cafés lhe deram bom dia enquanto Mu ainda andava de um lado para o outro.

\- Aconteceu que eu não mereço ser o "homem" do Shaka! Vishnu todo poderoso, dá-me paciência e benevolência para não usar minhas habilidades em vão no meio das fuças dos ignorantes…

\- Mu, se acalme, homem! – Aldebaran queria mesmo que tudo se acalmasse, mas parecia a ponto de explodir em risadas.

Shion acariciou a mão que Dohko lhe depositara no ombro, explicando:

\- Mu foi injuriado por um ser lhe dizendo que ele estava ousando fazer o Shaka, um homem, imponente, dominante, indiferente, sábio, maduro, poderoso, manipulador e cínico (descrevi na ordem certa?)… - Mu acenou a cabeça positivamente. - …enfim, que ele estava ousando fazer Shaka de sua donzelinha uke de forma indignante e ridícula.

Nesse momento, Shaka chegou ao grande salão com mais duas xícaras de café, entregando uma para Mu e a outra para Dohko.

\- Pelos deuses! Indiferente, manipulador e cínico? Esta pessoa REALMENTE me conhece? Isto está completamente fora dos princípios budistas de vida, eu não poderia ser tal pessoa e se em algum momento, eu transpareci ser, cometi um erro terrível contra a própria filosofia benevolente de existência que eu mesmo prego.

\- E isso ainda não foi o pior! – Mu continuava seu rompante mesmo com a sutil tentativa de Shaka de atenuar alguma coisa.

\- E o que foi o pior? – Dohko olhou curioso. Ainda tinha mais? Quem havia ousado irritar o carneiro da montanha daquele jeito?

\- Aparentemente, eu deveria ser SEMPRE "calmo, respeitoso, centrado, sensível, sentimental, reflexivo, doce, sacrificado e melancólico". Sacrificado e melancólico já chega, né? O tempo de tanta penitência já passou, eu sou um homem casado e feliz, porque eu deveria me manter estagnado em personalidade e não poderia expandir quem eu sou através de cada experiência nova? O que me aterroriza é a mente fechada dos outros! Mas não foi isso o pior!

\- Deuses, Mu, fale logo o que foi pior! – Shion perdeu a paciência, tomando outra golada de café.

\- O pior foi que não, NÃO, eu não posso insinuar coisas íntimas e particulares aos MEUS PAIS porque eles são os respeitáveis mestres intocáveis seculares desse lugar. Eu não posso falar naturalmente com eles ou fazer brincadeiras, ISSO É RIDÍCULO! Se eu não tenho liberdade com as pessoas que me cuidaram desde sempre, vou ter com quem?! Estão querendo enfiar minha vida dentro de um rótulo, um estereótipo, onde eu só posso agir de acordo com as expectativas alheias sobre quem eu, meu marido e mesmo meu pai e padrasto deveriam ser!

\- Ah, vá! – Dohko fez cara de desdém. – Até parece que tem algum imbecil aqui que não sabe que eu sou a criatura mais terrível desse Santuário, ganhando disparado do Miro e do Aioria. Vou ter conversa íntima, particular e zoeira SIM com os meus filhos e amigos, dane-se o que os outros pensam de mim. E se reclamar, vou ter com a Saori também! Ou será que acham que só os jovens de bronze podem viver naquela zoeira eterna? Olhe pra mim, eu pareço velho e rabugento? Nem quando eu parecia velho eu era rabugento!

\- Calma você também, Dohko! – Shion agradou a mão em seu ombro novamente, tentando amenizar o que estava beirando a um surto coletivo.

Shaka sentou, cruzando as pernas, enquanto pegava seu chá que jazia sobre a mesinha no centro.

\- Ainda acho que o pior de tudo é quererem colocar a MINHA vida sexual com meu marido dentro de algum padrão. Desde quando eu devo satisfazer as expectativas alheias sobre quem eu sou ou deixo de ser entre quatro paredes apenas baseado no que eu possa parecer fora delas? – Bebericou o chá. – Aliás, como infernos essa pessoa sabe que eu sou a sua "donzelinha", Mu? (E qual o problema se eu frequentemente assumir uma posição passiva, afinal, se isto for do meu agrado e do meu homem?)

\- Eu não sei! Fofocas do Santuário! Ninguém nesse lugar nunca foi de fato discreto e eu nunca me incomodei ATÉ enfiarem o bico na MINHA vida familiar!

\- Meu filho… - Shion começou calmamente. – Você está passando por isso nesse momento e entendo que esteja bravo. Mas não deveria dar grandes atenções à quem não sabe enxergar realmente através das pessoas e das possibilidades. Você e Shaka já atingiram um nível de sabedoria e maturidade há muito tempo que lhes permite distinguir perfeitamente as críticas construtivas das censuras imbecis e emburrecidas de alguns, porque foi apenas e nada mais do que isso: uma censura imbecil e burra quanto à sua liberdade de viver e recriar-se. Dohko e eu passamos por isso ATÉ HOJE, numa relação de duzentos e cinquenta anos, ainda somos censurados e rotulados. E sabe o que fazemos quanto a isso?

\- Damos um belo FODA-SE pra tudo! – Dohko disse, com seu prático e desbocado jeito de ser. – Se fôssemos nos ater a tudo o que OS OUTROS esperam de nós, NUNCA seríamos felizes. E o dom de estarmos aqui, hoje, concedido pelos deuses* é exatamente para que tenhamos nossa chance de construir mais da nossa felicidade.

Aldebaran, que até então havia permanecido a maior parte do tempo observando, resolveu finalmente falar:

\- Óxente, além do mais, quem é que dá valor às porcarias que uma bicha recalcada e preconceituosa com seu próprio tipo como o Misty, fala? Isso aí é coisa de gente mal comida! E tenho dito!

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Esta fanfic foi feita especialmente inspirada numa review bastante ignorante (do meu ponto de vista, é claro), que o conjunto de ficletes "50 dias com ele – Shaka X Mu Version", escrito pela Deni-chan e participante do desafio do qual este meu conjunto 'Dohko e Shion' faz parte, recebeu após o décimo terceiro dia. Quem quiser conferir a review, a fanfic em questão está em minhas favoritas, basta clicar.**_

 _ **Fanfiction é abrangente e sobre infinitas possibilidades, querer limitar os personagens apenas àquilo que é canônico é riscar quase tudo da lista. E se bem conheço os escritores brasileiros, não vi muitos que seguem a risca o canônico e justamente por isso são geniais, cada um dentro de seu estilo de escrita e gênero de história. Aliás, parabéns aos escritores do Brasil, por serem simplesmente os melhores que eu já encontrei em quesito humor e comédia romântica. Vocês são fabulosos ao nos trazerem a possibilidade de aliviar toda a dor que o canônico de Saint Seiya naturalmente nos traz. E parabéns aos escritores de dramas e demais gêneros também, eu tenho lido muita coisa simplesmente sensacional de todos os tipos atualmente e a forma aberta e livre como vocês moldam os personagens às situações criadas é magnífica.**_

 _ **E, por último, visto que a reclamação foi em cima de um conjunto de uma escritora de humor/comédias românticas, eu só tenho a dizer: querida leitora de mente fechada, AQUI É HU3 BR, MANOLA! THE ZUERA NEVER ENDS!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 16**

*Injúrias de um neto nada pacífico*

E foi assim, com o fim do surto momentâneo de Mu devido às risadas pelos comentários de Aldebaran, que a paz parecia voltar na casa de Áries… parecia. Quando Kiki surgiu no salão, sabe-se lá de onde. Era um adolescente bem mais promissor do que os jovens de bronze, mas o fato de não ter uma armadura parecia tirar sua paciência que já era pouca e o tornava um rapazinho continuamente inquieto.

\- E todo mundo esqueceu do Kiki na história. – Comentou, enquanto dava um beijo em cada um dos avôs emprestados e cumprimentava Aldebaran.

\- Esquecemos de você, pestinha ruiva? – Dohko bagunçou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Sim, da parte em que o senhor Shaka aparentemente não pode ou deve ou sei lá o que, agir como minha "mãe" porque ele é homem de mais para essas coisas, até mesmo para a paternidade.

– Até isso foi mencionado? – Shion olhou espantado para Mu, que voltava a ficar vermelho de tão irritado.

\- Até ISSO!

\- E daí? Que diferença isso faz? Isso não remove o mérito do Shaka na educação do Kiki e muito menos, muda os sentimentos familiares entre eles… - Dohko comentou.

\- Não mesmo, mas… - Mu tentou tornar a falar.

\- Qualquer coisa que algum idiota dissesse, mudaria o que você sente por mim e as coisas que passamos juntos, Mu? – Dohko prosseguiu.

\- Não. Jamais. Você também é meu pai.

\- Está vendo, Kiki? Tire essa tromba amarrada da cara e esqueça isso. Laços familiares não se comprometem por coisas estúpidas como a opinião alheia.

\- Eu sei… - O ruivo suspirou, mas não parecia resignado, só momentaneamente preferindo evitar o conflito.

…

Shion afagou os cabelos avermelhados do seu chinesinho adormecido, o observava dormir tranquilamente, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos. _"Não importa quanto tempo passe, pequeno tigre do Senkyou, você sempre vai ser o mesmo garotinho que eu fiquei admirando enquanto dormia por quase a noite toda desde a primeira vez que dividimos a cama. Apesar de tudo, graças a você, eu tive uma juventude bastante equilibrada entre meus deveres e o prazer de ser uma criança conhecendo o mundo…"_

Seu momento doce foi quebrado pela presença que sentiu se aproximando do quarto. Se levantou devagar para não acordar ao marido e pegou um roupão no cabideiro próximo a porta, enquanto a abria antes que as possíveis batidas despertassem Dohko.

\- Olá, Kiki. Não é meio tarde para estar fora de casa? Aliás, fora da cama! – Shion colocou o roupão, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Mestre Shion… me desculpe, mas não consigo dormir. – O rapazinho olhou para o chão, amuado.

\- É por causa de hoje de manhã? Dos comentários ruins sobre a família?

\- É… Por mais que eu tente manter a calma e esquecer, pelo dia toda a raiva voltou a me abater. Eu não tenho família de sangue, vocês são minha única e valiosa família e me incomoda quando isto é perturbado.

\- Ouça, Kiki… - Shion colocou as mãos nos ombros do garoto. Por mais que tivesse sido pupilo de seu pai, entendia como o jovem lemuriano se sentia. E talvez esse fosse um bom ponto. – Você tem uma dádiva, a mesma que eu tentei dar ao Mu, que é ter uma família verdadeira ao seu lado. Sangue nada importa, de fato. Eu fui pupilo de meu pai e, naquele tempo, por questões difíceis, isso acabou nos afastando como família, embora eu o amasse. Você tem o privilégio que muitos aspirantes, pupilos e mesmo os cavaleiros, invejam, que é o de ter ao seu lado pessoas que lhe tratam com o mimo e zelo de um legítimo filho. Eu acredito que isso deva machucar pessoas com a mente mais frágil, a carência e a inveja tornam-se aval para atitudes cruéis com aqueles que têm o que você tem, que são poucos aqui onde vivemos.

\- Eu entendo. Eu deveria ser mais compassivo com estas pessoas ao invés de ficar irritado, não é verdade?

\- Sim.

\- Eu tenho tudo. Mas eu ainda tenho, também, minhas inseguranças. Por que acha que disseram que o senhor Shaka não poderia ser, jamais, um pai ou mãe porque nunca possuiria um instinto paternal?

\- Provavelmente porque Shaka tem, de fato, uma personalidade bastante severa e frequentemente difícil. Ele sempre foi assim. Mas isto é apenas a sua personalidade, não coloca em questão seus sentimentos, valores e crenças. E Shaka é, acima de tudo, uma pessoa iluminada, que sempre e sempre tentou trilhar o caminho da verdadeira paz interior e isto só se dá através do amor ao próximo. Você conhece bem a filosofia e religião que seus pais e avôs seguem.

\- Sim, eu conheço.

\- Sendo assim, me parece perfeitamente normal que ele tenha tomado para si muitas responsabilidades referentes a você por vontade própria desde que desejou estar ao lado de Mu. É natural que estejamos em apoio e cuidado com as pessoas que cercam quem amamos. E vindo disto, a afinidade entre você e ele apenas cresceu e cresceu, para se tornar amor. Embora a superfície de Shaka seja autoritária, reservada e séria, você sabe como ele é com a família da qual ele escolheu fazer parte. Quando decidimos entrar na vida das pessoas ou permitir que elas entrem na nossa, estamos nos permitindo mudar. Ninguém permanece estagnado, principalmente ao contato com outras pessoas. Ele pode nunca ter parecido paternal _**antes**_ , mas viver com você o mudou. As nuances das pessoas não podem ser vistas se olharmos apenas de maneira medíocre para elas, sem tentar adentrar a tudo o que elas são em essência. Quem disse esses absurdos de mais cedo, jamais tentou olhar no fundo do coração dos seus pais. Mas você vê isso todos os dias, os conhece e isso basta.

Kiki fitou longamente ao avô adotivo, com carinho, as palavras sábias gradualmente acalmando seu coração. Repentinamente, o abraçou.

\- Obrigado, mestre Shion. Ou melhor, avô.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Sim, até o Kiki se lascou com o de ontem e não cabia a parte dele na mesma ficlet, então pensei em fazer mais uma só para abordar mais o conceito de família e de mudança pela convivência. Além de ser sempre bom ponto pra mostrar o Shion sábio e amável com muito além dos deveres de Grande Mestre. Antes de tudo, ele é filho, pai, avô. Antes de tudo, os cavaleiros de Athena lutam para proteger o que mesmo, gente? Os discursos hippies da Saori, claro… quero dizer, a paz e o amor.**_

 _ **Até o Máscara da Morte e o Afrodite se redimindo no Soul of Gold e tem gente achando que o Shaka não pode ser paternalmente afetuoso com uma criança?! Pelamor de Athena, né? Tadinho do Kiki Ç_Ç.**_

 _ ***Quando eu mencionei a dádiva dos deuses das possibilidades de viver na fic anterior, eu me referia aos autores de fanfics, que fazem isso divinamente há tantos anos.**_

 _ **Deni e Kiki, espero que gostem. Shion gostou e Miro tá chorando porque ele não foi mimado também.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 17**

*Interlúdio – 1*

Dohko se aproximou do garoto loiro que olhava o Santuário sob a luz noturna, debruçado no parapeito da sacada no fim do corredor da ala particular do Grande Mestre. Colocou a mão carinhosamente em sua cabeça, espatifando os cabelos finos. O garoto lhe devolveu um olhar angustiado.

\- Está para acabar este tempo e começar outro, não é?

\- Sim. Essa é provavelmente a última noite que nós quatro passamos juntos como família. Athena está para renascer e eu sinto que o mal que nos cerca é esmagador e antecede o tempo de si mesmo.

\- Eu não entendo tudo o que diz. Mas eu tenho sentido por semanas que estou a ponto de perder todas as estruturas do que eu conheci como "bom" até agora. E eu sei que isso significa perder vocês três…

\- Nós vamos todos nos perder uns dos outros, Shaka.

\- Até mesmo Mu e o mestre Shion?

\- Principalmente eles.

\- Por que as coisas tem que ser tão cruéis? – Shaka não conteve o choro que estava segurando por semanas, ao que foi abraçado pelo libriano.

\- As guerras são assim. Família e amigos são perdidos, laços são quebrados à força, nos sobram cacos do que um dia foi nosso coração. Eu gostaria de poder livrar pelos menos à vocês dois pequenos deste mal, mas eu não posso, como outrora os nossas mestres desejaram poupar a mim e a Shion. Já passamos por isso antes, já perdemos quase tudo uma vez, não sei o que vamos perder agora… Eu preferia lhe dizer que não estou com medo, mas não tem como não estar. Eu adoraria poder dar qualquer palavra de consolo à você e ao Mu, que são minhas pequenas crianças, mas eu não tenho. Nós temos um propósito maior de vida, sem pessoas como nós, sequer haveria esperança. E isso é tudo o que me empurra para frente. Você _precisa_ ser forte, Mu vai precisar da sua ajuda e você, da dele.

\- Eu não sei como ser forte depois que ficar sem vocês…

\- Vai ter que esconder seu coração das outras pessoas. Mostrá-lo poderá ser a sua ruína, e se você ruir, vai levar Mu junto. Eu sinto muito por só preocupa-lo mais do que poder ajudar nesse mometo…

Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- É melhor que eu entenda o quão difícil tudo será, melhor para todos. Será que algum dia isso vai parar?

\- Tem que parar, tem que acabar. É por isso que lutamos. – Ficou mais um tempo abraçado ao pequeno garoto, que já não era mais **tão** pequeno assim, mas para ele e Shion, aqueles meninos sempre seriam suas crianças. – Vamos voltar para o quarto, esta é a última vez que vou poder ficar junto de vocês três antes de assumir de volta por tempo indeterminado a posição que eu jamais deveria ficar abandonando pra vir visita-los, não quero perder o momento.

\- Esta bem. – Shaka acompanhou Dohko de volta para o quarto de Shion, onde ele e Mu estavam acordados conversando debaixo das cobertas, ainda deitados. O clima parecia o mesmo, triste. Shaka foi para a cama ao lado de Mu e Dohko se deitou em seguida, ele e Shion mantendo os meninos protegidos no meio da cama. Os dois pequenos de sete anos se calaram por um tempo, apenas segurando as mãos. Dohko alcançou os olhos de Shion por cima das cabeças dos meninos, ele parecia carregando um peso maior do que queria contar a sua pequena família. A verdade era que Shion sentia a morte se aproximar para si e não se dispunha a revelar a nenhum dos três. Deixar Dohko sozinho e Mu sem seu querido pai era algo que estava lhe rasgando por dentro. E ainda havia o pequeno loiro, que tinha neles seu coração frágil e antes tão solitário. O que iria fazer com aquele pequeno, que deveria em breves anos ser seu Conselheiro, sendo que não mais estaria lá para tê-lo ao seu lado? Qual o tamanho do dano que sua morte causaria aos seus mais amados? Sentia-se inútil diante do inevitável. Deixaria seu amado sem seus dias de conversas intermináveis, seu companheiro para todos os momentos por mais de dois séculos iria ter que viver em silêncio. Perderia o prazer de ver seu filho crescer e talvez, tão feridos estariam os dois jovens que pudessem acabar se perdendo um do outro. Não conseguia medir se a dor maior para eles seria a da perda do que se tinha ou do que se havia sonhado em ter. Passou o braço por cima dos meninos, ao mesmo tempo que Dohko o fazia, como se lessem as intenções no olhar que sustentavam. Acolheram suas crianças com amor e alcançaram um ao outro pela última vez.

" **Um dia nós vamos alcançar esse abraço novamente. Algum dia, Shion. Nós não existimos para estarmos separados. Mesmo que por agora, seja a última vez que posso guardar uma memória de amor."**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Chega por hoje. Terminei o texto chorando, ninguém mandou escrever ouvindo Kalafina e ainda justo sobre isso Ç_Ç.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 18**

*Reflexão sobre a sanidade*

" _Eu devo ser uma pessoa muito estranha para me apaixonar cada dia mais por alguém que me levou sempre aos extremos opostos da minha personalidade, índole e até mesmo, desejos. Ah, porque sim, Dohko nunca seria feliz se não me fizesse achar que eu estava louco, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele fez. Eu cheguei a beirar ao abismo da insanidade por ele, eu questionei minhas convicções, meus valores, meu ego e minhas dores. Mas ao final de cada grande questionamento que esse relacionamento me proporcionou, eu sempre cheguei a mesma conclusão: se não fosse por ele, me testando e me levando ao limite de meu coração e alma todos os dias, eu jamais poderia ter me tornado a pessoa forte exteriormente que ele enxergava guardada dentro de mim…"_

…

 _ **Notas da autora**_

 _ **Antes que eu me atrase.**_

 _ **Beijos**_


	19. Chapter 19

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 19**

*Sexo*

O corpo branco e suave ondulou sobre o outro, o suor o fazendo deslizar melhor sobre o corpo bem talhado do mestre de Kung Fu, os movimentos profundos do lemuriano arrancando gemidos que seu parceiro não queria deixar escapar só porque ele detestava que segurasse sua voz. Mas era impossível para Dohko não gemer com Shion todo exposto e entregue a si, com os cabelos revoltos colados na testa e no corpo pelo suor de toda a agitação das preliminares. Shion riu baixo e se moveu mais rápido, com mais força, quando Dohko ergueu os quadris do colchão para alcançar mais fundo dentro de seu marido. Apertou as coxas claras ao redor de seu corpo, marcando-as com suas mãos ásperas, enquanto tinha o peito arranhado pelas unhas finas ao final dos longos e delicados dedos do ariano. Arqueou-se outra vez, adorava aquelas mãos macias a segurá-lo firme e arranhá-lo. Sempre tivera gostado disso, desde que Shion perdera a vergonha de usar as unhas na pele morena tingida pelo treinamento árduo do Senkyou. Porque, ah sim, Shion era uma belezinha tímida quando começaram a ter sexo. E ele, um furacão, e enlouquecido de amor e paixão por aquela delicadeza lemuriana. Vivia achando que precisava se controlar para não machucar – o corpo ou os sentimentos – do doce namorado. Mas autocontrole em batalha era fácil. Difícil era se controlar com aquela pele branquinha ficando rosada de vergonha e prazer. Poderoso cavaleiro de Áries. Grande Mestre do Santuário. Lendário e secular. Mas só Dohko – e certamente Hakurei – tinha tido o prazer de ver o mocinho doce e frágil que um dia fora. Não que não fosse, ainda, doce. Mas aquele ariano terrível estava longe de ser frágil. Talvez nunca tivesse sido, mas agora, nem mesmo a mais leve impressão disso se passava. Exceto no momento em que seu marido chinês baixinho e tempestuoso, confuso maluco libriano, o possuía. Fitou os olhos rosados embaçados e desfocados de tanta luxúria, perdido no seu corpo, os lábios bonitos entreabertos, inchados e vermelhos pelos beijos, mordidas e tudo mais o que tinham trocado antes, a pele tinha ficado marcada pelos lábios exigentes do chinês em lugares estratégicos, tinha marcas no pescoço que o obrigariam a parar de prender os cabelos por causa do calor por uma semana, marcas no peito, no interior das coxas… E toda essa visão da beleza que Dohko marcara para si e possuía para si era o bastante. Chegou a tirar as costas da cama para subir os quadris com mais força, o gemido alto de Shion ao sentir isso lhe ferrou a sanidade por completo e mais alguns movimentos fortes assim e estava a se derramar em seu sempre único desejado. Nem ligou por sentir sua barriga e peito encharcados e quentes e não quase não teve forças ou senso de direção para ajudar o ariano a deitar-se ao seu lado.

\- Banho… - Shion resmungou, tentando normalizar a respiração.

\- Daqui a pouco. Agora me deixe curtir esse relaxamento maravilhoso…

\- Eu estou grudando…

\- Eu também. Mas eu não dou a mínima. Agora, deite aqui quietinho por um tempo comigo e então eu prometo que teremos um banho tranquilo e relaxante em seguida…

\- Sei… - Shion se ajeitou recostado no ombro do libriano. – Você vai é dormir, que eu sei…

\- Hum… - Dohko já estava começando a sonhar. E o sonho continha Shion com roupas inconvencionais e também, sem elas. Sem nada. Tinha tesão até depois de fazer sexo. Resmungou um "eu te amo" para o ariano, que só foi compreendido porque depois de duzentos e cinquenta anos de casamento, você entende até o que a pessoa ainda nem pensou em dizer. Shion riu e se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Porque ele definitivamente iria arrastar Dohko para um banho em breve. Mesmo que isso fosse quase como entrar em uma batalha de mil dias.

…

Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries, Mu cuidava com zelo das costas doloridas de seu loiro adorado, lhe fazendo uma massagem com óleo de menta. O caos tinha sido causado por seus testes do Kama-Sutra. Já tinham provado que podia causar danos a integridade física e psicológica prosseguir tentando vencer aquele livro, mas não desistiam.

\- Ô, Vishnu, eu vou precisar conversar de novo com meu pai sobre isso!  
\- Que resmungação é essa, amor?

\- O cosmo dele. Ele NÃO CONSEGUE não deixar totalmente alterado e descontrolado quando faz sexo. Ele tem uma vida de um quarto de milênio e não consegue! Estamos em Áries, ele no Parthenon, e dá pra saber que ele estava fazendo sexo! O Santuário TODO deve saber que ele estava fazendo sexo… Eu não quero sempre saber quando meu pai faz sexo!  
\- Mu, amorzinho, ele faz sexo TODA NOITE. Mas só quem nota que tipo de alteração é essa no cosmo dele, é você. Até pra mim era só um oscilar que poderia significar muitas coisas, como preocupação, estresse com os dourados encapetados, estresse com Athena, com as músicas do Dite tão perto da casa dele, leituras das estrelas, trabalhos lemurianos sobre coisas que só vocês lemurianos entendem… Eu só sei que é sexo porque você SEMPRE resmunga. E se eu, que sou bem perceptivo, e que vivi muito com eles, não tinha notado que era ISSO, os outros também não notaram…

\- Ainda assim, vou ter uma conversa séria com ele sobre isso…

\- Você sempre se esquecendo de quem é o pai na relação! – Shaka riu, até Mu apertar com mais força um dos pontos de tensão em suas costas. – Ouch!  
…

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite tomava seu chá de rosas com camomila antes de dormir, conversando na cama com seu amado já preguiçoso.

\- Que energia esses mestres tem, mozão. TODO DIA? Nem NÓS damos conta todo dia…

\- Eh, ma deve sere perché a abstinência foi grande, amore mio. E ainda bem que fazem sexo, io non aguentaria mestres chatos e mal comidos outra vez igual foi o Saga, capische? Vamos dormire!  
…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Era pra rolar só a cena do Shion com o Dohko, mas eu comecei a rir sozinha (pra variar) pensando nos outros pensando sobre a situação. Então complementei. E não, a fic do dia 19 NÃO ESTÁ atrasada, eu e a Deni demos o prazo até 1:00 do dia 20 porque ambas tivemos problemas pessoais por esses dias.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 20**

*Histórias de Jamiel – 2*

Dohko se agarrou ainda mais a cintura do seu lindo namoradinho tibetano, tentando arrumar jeito para se aquietar e dormir, mas ficava difícil dormir na mesma cama que Shion, SOZINHOS no quarto.

– Achei que seu pai nunca ia colocar a gente pra dormir juntos, Shionzinho. – Encaixou melhor suas coxas entrelaçadas às coxas do ariano, fitando os olhos rosados entre a penumbra do quarto.

– Normalmente, ele colocaria você para dormir lá embaixo comigo, com Tokusa e Yuzuriha… mas acho que ele quis poupar as crianças de surpresas no meio da noite e o visitante… - Shion pareceu pensativo sobre o último item mencionado.

– É mesmo, desde que eu cheguei aqui mais cedo que estou sentindo o cosmo. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

\- Ele sempre vem. Chegou ontem desta vez. Parece que se sente confortável meditando aqui. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo no último andar da torre, sozinho. Quando fala, é quase sempre com meu pai, quase nunca com os aprendizes.

\- Ele me pareceu mesmo um loiro bem azedo quando o conheci no Santuário.

\- Asmita não é azedo, Dohko. Pelo menos, _**não quando está aqui.**_

\- Você quer dizer que aqui o cavaleiro de Virgem se comporta diferente?

\- Eu não sei o que seria "diferente", desde que me pareceu no Santuário que ele estava apenas a cumprir suas funções e nada mais. Eu só acho que ele não fala muito com os pequenos porque ele não tem tanto jeito e é bastante reservado. Mas jamais foi indócil. Ele é sempre muito gentil, principalmente com o mestre Hakurei.

\- E por acaso Hakurei consegue ser gentil em retorno com alguém? – Fez cara de sarcasmo. Não acreditava, MESMO.

\- O mestre Hakurei _**é sempre**_ gentil com Asmita. Acaba que fica um pouco mais gentil com os pupilos também quando Asmita está aqui, por isso eu gosto especialmente do cavaleiro de Virgem. Nos faz ter um bom tempo com o mestre. Além do que, nas poucas vezes em que ele fala conosco, é bastante tranquilo ao nos ensinar e paciente. Embora tão jovem, é um homem sábio e de conselhos valorosos.

\- Tô vendo… - O chinês torceu o nariz, enciumado.

\- Ele é como um bom mestre, pequeno tigre. Pare de fazer essa cara!

\- Sei, sei… ele é lindo, Shion. Só ele mesmo não sabe disso porque não pode se olhar no espelho!

\- Eu já sei que você é ciumento, mas não, NÃO, do Asmita, não. Ele é uma pessoa boa que vem alegrar os dias marrentos do meu mestre, mude essa cara já! – Shion desarmou o último argumento mal feito para manter os ciúmes de Dohko ao lhe tomar a boca em um beijo fundo de repente.

\- Woa, se eu puder ter mais beijos deste jeito, vou esquecer por completo qualquer coisa sobre ter um loiro lindo sempre de visita na sua casa…

\- Affs, Dohko, você é impossível!… - Tornou a beijar o namoradinho e o enrosco dos corpos só serviu pra NÃO dormirem. Pelo menos não por longo tempo até estarem exaustos, Shion pelo dia de treinamento e Dohko pelo dia de viagem.

…

Na manhã seguinte, os garotos tomavam café da manhã com Tokusa e Yuzuriha sentados nos degraus da escada entre o primeiro e o segundo andar da torre, enquanto Atla se espatifava num tapete no chão com uma tigela de mingau. Podiam ver Hakurei ir e vir pela pequena cozinha, colocando chá para ser servido numa bandeja e mais algumas coisas escolhidas cuidadosamente para o desjejum que eles já sabiam muito bem de quem era.  
\- Yuzuriha, faça o favor de mostrar a Atla _outra vez_ que mingau se come com a colher, sim? – Hakurei falou enquanto pegava a bandeja. – Shion e Tokusa, vocês limpam a cozinha quando terminarem. Eu devo demorar para descer. – Assim, Passou pelos jovens na escada, Yuzuriha já tinha ido tentar convencer o pequeno Atla a usar a colher e Tokusa, se levantado e ido bufando até a bagunça que ficara do preparo do café da manhã. Ainda na escada, Dohko e Shion se entreolharam.

\- Sério? Ele tá levando o café da manhã com a maior boa vontade pro loiro azedo? – Dohko mordeu o pão e continuou com os olhos fixos no namorado.

\- Ele sempre faz isso. Qual o problema?

\- Shionzinho, meu amor, você é mesmo tão inocente assim?

\- Ahm?

\- Num é possível Asmita não ter percebido isso também, ele é cego, num é burro… eu acho…

\- Do que você está falando? – Shion coçou a cabeça, em dúvida. Em sincera dúvida.

\- Bobeira. Estou tendo ideias idiotas…

\- E quando não?

\- Shion! – O ariano levou um beliscão na bunda por isso.

\- Ouch! Seu…! – Mas antes de soltar alguma palavra nada bonita, notou os olhinhos de Yuzuriha e Atla atentos a pequena confusão que ele e Dohko faziam na escada. – Dessa vez vai passar porque eles estão aqui. Que fique bem claro. Vai ter retorno, pequeno tigre, _vai ter retorno_ … - O chinesinho riu. Estava realmente ansioso por esse retorno. Por um momento, sua mente vagou para os homens que agora se encontravam no patamar mais alto da torre. _"Será que…?"_

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Fanfic do dia 20/06/15**_

 _ **Aviso da secretária(o) Afrodite: NOS FINS DE SEMANA, NOSSO HORÁRIO DE FUNCIONAMENTO PODE SOFRER ALTERAÇÕES. FAVOR, CONSULTAR COMIGO, LOKI OU DENI. ATENDEREI COM PRAZER SE NÃO ESTIVER OCU´PADO COM O MOZÃO. BEIJOS.  
Beijos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**AVISO: CONTÉM NONSENSE.**

(Shion – E desde quando precisa desse aviso quando a história é sobre o Dohko?)

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 21**

*Casa de Libra*

Na casa de Libra, Dohko terminava de dobrar as roupas limpas para guardar, depois de tê-las passado cuidadosamente. Shunrei estava na cozinha preparando um chá e Shiryu, tentando se concentrar em alguns pergaminhos escritos em chinês tradicional arcaico que o mestre lhe passara como treinamento.

\- Bom, Shiryu, espero que até amanhã tenha terminado os pergaminhos, aproveite o chá da Shunrei que hoje eu não posso, guarde meus ifus no meu armário já estou atrasado, vou indo… - E já ia saindo da casa, quando seu infortuno pupilo interrompeu sua fuga, digo…

\- Mas, mestre…

\- O que foi dessa vez, Shiryu? – Suspirou, vendo que não ia ser tão cedo que se livraria de seu carma.

\- Eu não entendo metade do que dizem os pergaminhos… mas, essa não é minha maior preocupação.

\- E qual seria? – Sabia que iria se arrepender de perguntar.

\- O senhor é o guardião da casa de Libra, certo?

\- Certo. Faz um tempinho já, não sei se você notou, tipo uns dois séculos e meio…

\- Mas, mestre, agora que o senhor está definitivamente no Santuário, não deveria, como guardião da casa de Libra, sabe, GUARDAR a casa de Libra? O senhor quase NUNCA fica aqui…

\- É… boa pergunta essa, Shiryu. Mas, sabe como é, em tempos de guerra, Athena é prioridade. Mas estamos em tempos de paz e eu sou um homem casado. Awooo, bem casado… - Já estava pensando em Shion lhe esperando com nenhuma roupa debaixo dos lençóis, na pele branquinha e… - Enfim, bem casado, você também já percebeu isso, portanto, meus **deveres** em primeiro lugar, em tempos de paz, são com o meu matrimônio.

\- Ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com o senhor nunca guardar a casa de Libra.

\- Shiryuuuu… - Contou até dez pra não perder a paciência, era por isso que sempre arrastava a última sílaba do nome do rapaz, era o tempo pra respirar fundo e acalmar os nervos. – Tem a ver que eu presto assistência permanente ao meu marido, ou seja, o Grande Mestre Shion, sacou?

\- Acho que saquei. O Grande Mestre deve mesmo precisar de muita assistência com tantos cavaleiros e pupilos pra tomar conta…

Dohko deu um tapa na própria testa. Que diabos tinha feito de tão errado na vida para merecer logo ESSE pupilo? Ou tinha tido pouca paciência para torna-lo esperto enquanto ainda era criança. Se lembrando bem de seus ensinamentos, não tinha falado muita coisa sobre malícia ou esperteza para o rapazinho. Geralmente porque estava rindo dele ou aprontando alguma coisa para rir mais ainda do pobre inocente pupilo. Depois de mais de duzentos anos sentado na cachoeira e ficar viúvo porque o incompetente do seu marido não contou que sabia que alguém queria assassiná-lo, se fica de fato com o humor bastante distorcido. Não que algum dia o humor do mestre de Libra tivesse sido muito normal…

\- Não, Shiryu, só não. Não é desse tipo de "assistência" que estou falando. Não é possível que você não tenha entendido que "assistência" um homem casado dá toda noite para o seu marido! – Estava à beira de um colapso e de uma Cólera do Dragão também, mas se continha porque ouvia o tranquilo cantarolar da pobre e inocente Shunrei na cozinha, alheia a mais um momento nada esperto de seu adorado cavaleiro de Dragão.

\- Ahm… o que eu disse de errado, mestre? O senhor parece consternado… Pensei que obviamente deve ajudar muito o seu marido, sendo ele um homem tão atarefado e o senhor, o cavaleiro mais sábio do Santuário.

\- Eu não sou sábio, sou velho. Sábio é o Shaka, até o Mu. Eu sou VELHO. Ganhei idade, não ganhei mais nada. O Shionzinho é sábio. Eu sou só EU, e acredite, essa coisa do velho mestre de Rozan cansa. Ficar usando metáforas pra explicar o que eu mesmo não vivi porque estava sentado naquela merda de cachoeira desde os meus lindos 19 anos incompletos não me torna sábio. Mas me torna esperto, MUITO ESPERTO, porque faz todo mundo acreditar que sou sábio. Entendeu?

Shiryu apenas o fitou, imutável.

\- Não. Nadinha, mestre.

\- Shiryuuuu! – Jogou a cabeça para trás, as duas mãos nos cabelos a massagear o couro cabeludo pra aliviar a dor de cabeça que já começara. – Sexo, Shiryu. Você sabe o que é sexo. Pelos deuses, todos eles, ISSO eu tenho CERTEZA que te expliquei.

\- Sim, eu sei o que é. O que tem a ver?

\- SEXO. É isso o que um homem casado dá de assistência para seu marido e recebe de seu marido. É por isso que eu não fico na porra da casa de Libra! Tu acha que eu ia ficar aqui aguentando a Shunrei tentando te agradar enquanto você fica aí songo mongo o tempo inteiro BURRO sem ver que uma das poucas GOSTOSAS que tem no Santuário dá mole pra você enquanto eu posso estar lá no Parthenon na companhia agradável do meu marido, principalmente quando essa companhia é NA CAMA?! Eu quero que SE DANE A CASA DE LIBRA, se você quer tanto que fica guardada, GUARDA VOCÊ, SHIRYU, CARALHO! QUE SE DANE A CASA DE LIBRA, EU VOU LÁ PRA CIMA FODER, QUE SE DANE VOCÊ TAMBÉM!  
Shiryu entrou em estado catatônico, todas as palavras do mestre bem ouvidas e entendidas (finalmente) por ele, por Shunrei que acabara de derrubar o chá que trazia depois dessa e por Saori, que acabava de subir até Libra acompanhada de Seiya e Saga.

\- EU OUVI ISSO, MESTRE DE LIBRA. OUVI TUDINHO! – Saori ralhou alto e estridente. – Se desculpe com o seu pupilo, ou…

\- OU O CACETE, EU JÁ SERVI POR DUZENTOS E CINQUENTA ANOS! CANSEI!

\- Saga… - Saori comandou, sem maiores palavras.

\- Fazer o quê? – Saga suspirou, cansado das ordens da deusa. – Another Dim…

\- FODA-SEEEEEEE! – Dohko gritou, enquanto começava a correr a escada de Escorpião acima. – EU VOU ME LASCAR, MAS VALEU A PENA!

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Nonsense. E VALEU A PENA, HEUEEHEHEUHEUHEUHHE!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 22**

*Das dores da vida*

" _Decepção. As piores lágrimas que já chorei foram de decepção. Não, as piores foram as de saudade, as de decepção, em segundo lugar. Ainda assim, infernalmente dolorosas. Esperava qualquer coisa, de qualquer pessoa. Mas nunca esperava que o amor de minha alma fosse me decepcionar. Eu relevei toda a situação, eu sabia para o que aquilo estava caminhando, no entanto, eu não o parei, eu não o alertei e me fiz de cego por um tempo, porque era cômodo. Porque era, ou parecia ser, menos doloroso. No final das contas, nunca seria realmente menos atordoante, mesmo que eu o deixasse só para sofrer as consequências, porque nossas almas estão ligadas pelo sempre e para sempre. E assim, eu vou sofrer com ele toda a dor dele, mesmo que eu devesse deixa-lo se ferir sozinho. Eu simplesmente não posso. Eu apenas queria segurá-lo em meus braços, dizer que ele havia sido um idiota, mas que eu ainda estava ali… e, bem, eu fiz isso. E eu não me arrependo. Eu teria perdido esta existência ao lado dele se tivesse me deixado dominar pelo orgulho e pela soberba por ter sido, de alguma forma, traído. Nem todos os erros do mundo são como porcelana estilhaçada. As pessoas precisam aprender a consertar suas vidas e, principalmente seus amores."_

…

Dohko fitou as flores coloridas brilhando com as gotas da água que Shunrei havia acabado de usar para regá-las. Costumava gostar de flores, principalmente quando colocava um monte delas no cabelo do marido até ele ficar irritado. Mas ainda não gostava muito de rosas. E só gostava de Afrodite porque ele era escandalosamente (de forma literal) diferente daquele que um dia lhe roubara um momento precioso de Shion. Não importava que fosse um momento aparentemente vão e sem importância em vista da vida que tinha. Qualquer coisa de Shion lhe era preciosa. E sabia que Mu era alguém que poderia lhe entender completamente a esse respeito, devido ao quanto era devotado ao seu loiro. Era por isso que lhe havia confidenciado seus sentimentos mais profundos a respeito do episódio entre Shion e Albafica. Não era fácil desenterrar suas dores. Mas queria. Precisava. Tinha ficado sufocado sobre isso nos últimos dias e isso o tornara irritadiço. Mas sabia que não era tempo de descontar coisa alguma em seu marido, a culpa já tinha sido extirpada. A única coisa que remanescia disso, eram esses sentimentos negativos que de tempos em tempos acordavam no coração do libriano.

\- Me desculpe por despejar tudo isso sobre você de repente. Eu não aguentava mais guardar e não queria magoar o Shionzinho com algo que eu deveras já perdoei há dois séculos e meio. Só que esta dor nunca desapareceu por completo. Eu apenas a dominei na maior parte do tempo.

\- Se sente melhor agora que falou sobre isso? – Mu permanecia sentado perto das flores, sereno, observando seu padrasto.

\- Sim, de fato, sim, muito melhor. Acho que estava me engasgando, nunca pude desabafar, acho que nunca confiei em alguém para falar de coisas tão profundas.

\- Sabe que eu também tenho minhas dores passadas. Sempre incomodaram, mesmo quando eu não sabia o que eram e quais eram seus motivos…

\- Esteve decepcionado? Você ou seu _antigo eu_?

\- Sim. Comigo mesmo, não com ele. Ele sempre foi um anjo. Eu ainda me culpo, às vezes, por coisas que não aconteceram, mas eu tenho consciência de que mesmo para o amor, nem todo o tempo há espaço, nem todo tempo há tempo certo. Não, não diria o amor em si, mas as suas expressões. Amor é sempre bem vindo e deve sempre existir, é o que torna a vida completa. Mas as expressões do mesmo tem tempo correto para acontecer.

\- Um passo em falso, um momento de coração fraco ou endurecido, e tudo pode ser perdido. – Deslizou os dedos pelas pétalas aveludadas do pequeno amor-perfeito amarelo. Pensou em quantas vezes aquele que ouvia suas dores naquele momento, teria sofrido por não poder alcançar o seu anjo. – Nunca disse à ele? Quero dizer, antes?

\- Não, nunca. Só iria perturbá-lo e magoá-lo. Não é como agora, mais forte para esses sustos românticos. Antes era frágil como os amores-perfeitos da Shunrei. O mínimo descuido e ele iria se arruinar antes de chegar ao auge.

\- É muito ruim falar disso?

\- Suponho que tanto quanto seja para você falar do rompante imbecil do meu pai adolescente.

\- Mas eu não tenho arrependimentos, Mu…

\- Eu tenho. Mas são inúteis. Tenho que viver da melhor maneira a vida que possuo agora, e amá-lo da melhor maneira também, na oportunidade que tenho agora de estar casado com ele.

\- Nisso está certo. Eu me sinto grato por ter sido esperto pelo menos sobre isso e ter conseguido me casar com Shion acima da dor. Não sei quantas pessoas viveriam tanto tempo loucamente apaixonadas por alguém, mas eu vivi e vivo assim e é bom que eu tenha estado com ele desde sempre. Seria um carma amá-lo tanto por séculos sem poder estar com ele. Uma verdadeira crueldade.

\- Nos treze anos que viveu sem ele… como era?

\- Como se estivesse no limbo. Sem esperança, sem quase nada. O que me deu forças a principio, foi que eu precisava cuidar de você e, algum dia, voltar para Shaka, que tinha ficado tão sozinho aqui. Foi minha família, foi isso. O que me deu algum sentido em ainda estar vivo. E pensar que um dia precisaria lutar para vencer o que tinha me tirado meus amigos, Shion e um dos meus filhos. Se não vencesse, eu morreria sem esperança, sabendo que da próxima vez, o mundo ainda seria um lugar perigoso para amar tanto. Nunca teria a paz de viver o meu "sempre" com o Shion.

\- Agora que estamos todos juntos de novo…

\- Ainda parece surreal. Eu sofri tanto de saudades por tanto tempo. Eu ainda não me acostumei a ser tão feliz. Embora esteja agarrado a isso com minha existência.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Estou melancólica hoje. E saiu isso.**_

 _ **Beijos**_


	23. Chapter 23

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 23**

*Aventuras na China – 2*

Os dois garotos se sentaram na calçada, recostados na parede de um estabelecimento, descansando depois de percorrerem toda a rua principal da cidade. Shion, desacostumado com aquela agitação da cidade e das pessoas, tinha detestado principalmente a parte de que todos continuavam a olhar pra ele como se fosse um pedaço de carne pendurado na feira.

\- Shionzinho… eu já estou com fome de novo. Você está?

\- Não estava pensando em fome desde que não consigo nem me resguardar dessas pessoas a me devorar com os pensamentos… - Resmungou, franzindo o cenho, sinceramente querendo se teleportar pro último andar da torre de Jamiel, BEM LONGE de tudo e todos. – Mas sim, já estou com fome também. O que faremos? Não tenho moedas.

\- As minhas também acabaram…

\- Era melhor a gente não ter começado essa viagem, você devia ir pra Rozan e…

\- Ei, não, não e não. Que tipo de cavaleiros seremos se não pudermos nem dar um jeito em arrumar comida numa cidade? Só desistir e fazer o que é mais cômodo nunca é uma boa saída. Só para os fracos…

\- Odeio que você tenha razão nesse caso. Então, o que faremos?

\- Podemos nos oferecer para ajudar com a limpeza de algum estabelecimento em troca de refeições, coisas assim, pequenos trabalhos. Frequentemente é assim que consigo comida, ou você acha que um dragão nos picos de Rozan faz comida cair do céu? Faz não.

\- Não tenho tanta imaginação assim. Mas a ideia de trabalhar pelas refeições parece justa.

\- Então vamos procurar por algo! – Dohko se levantou, mais animado, puxando Shion pela mão.

Depois de andarem um bom tempo e darem com os burros n'água em vários estabelecimentos no centro, o sol já começava a se esconder por entre as montanhas. O alaranjado dos últimos raios cobria a arquitetura da cidade. Finalmente decidiram seguir por outra rua, que parecia estar se tornando mais movimentada conforme escurecia.

\- Que tipo de estabelecimentos tem por aqui?

\- Os que funcionam a noite, oras.

\- Isso eu notei… Eu quis dizer, que serviços oferecem?

\- Ah, pensões, pousadas, casas de jogos, alguns restaurantes, e alguns lugares menos aconselháveis pra nossa idade…

\- Ah… - Shion escondeu o rosto no lenço, cobrindo as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Que menina bonita você tem aí! É perigoso andar por aí com ela depois que o sol já se foi! – A voz de um homem vinda um pouco distante nas costas dos garotos foi claramente ouvida por ambos. Shion já ia gritar que não era uma garota antes de se teleportar com Dohko pra longe, mas o chinesinho se virou, sorriu e acenou alegremente.

\- Hao! Quanto tempo!

\- Por que não me espanta que um tipo suspeito seja seu amigo? – Resmungou.

\- Hao não é suspeito. Venha, vou lhes apresentar e você verá. – Voltou com Shion pela rua, até o homem que lhes acenava.

\- Olá, Dohko! Pensei que estava ainda treinando.

\- Voltei hoje do meu treinamento. Hao, este é Shion, ele esteve treinando comigo. Shion, este é meu amigo Hao, ele sempre me ajuda com empregos e comida por aqui.

\- Olá… - Shion disse, quase olhando para o chão.

\- É uma menina tímida, não?

\- Shion não é menina.

\- Eu sei, mas parece. – Hao analisou os garotos, já tinha notado as mãos unidas, mas elas permaneciam unidas mesmo agora que não estavam mais no meio das pessoas.

\- Estamos procurando algum trabalho, Hao. Precisamos comer. E dormir debaixo de um teto também seria bom… Você sabe de algo?

\- Acho que vocês vão ser bem vindos no estabelecimento onde estou trabalhando recentemente. Só não diga ao dono o que acabou de me dizer.

\- O quê? Que Shion não é menina?

\- Isso. Me acompanhem.

Shion tentou protestar, mas Dohko só deu de ombros e o puxou, acompanhando Hao para dentro de um dos prédios. Ao entrar, parecia uma pousada com restaurante comum, apesar das exóticas cortinas coloridas e certo excesso de velas. Atrás de um balcão, um senhor grisalho de longo bigode organizava algumas peças de louça.

\- Chefe!

\- Hao, preciso que estenda as toalhas nas mesas, teremos muito trabalho hoje.

\- Bem, acho que ajuda seria bem vinda, então…

\- Ajuda? – O senhor ergueu os olhos e fitou os dois garotos. – Estas crianças estão com você?

\- Sim, são meus amigos. Eles precisam de um lugar para dormirem e comida por hoje, ao menos.

\- Tudo bem. O último quarto do segundo andar está vazio. As crianças podem ficar lá. Podem comer antes de começarem se estiverem com fome, e ter uma refeição antes de se deitarem. A menina serve as mesas com você quando os clientes chegarem e o menino, me ajuda no balcão. Temos um acordo? - Hao olhou para os mais jovens, ambos balançaram a cabeça positivamente, Shion começando a ter certeza de que teria do que se arrepender em breve. – Ótimo. Mas precisam mudar as roupas.

… Quando Hao lhes entregou as roupas para o trabalho, saindo do quarto, os garotos se entreolharam, Dohko contendo o riso e a ansiedade e Shion, contendo um misto de vergonha e raiva.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso…

\- Mas o vestido é lindo…

\- É, é lindo, mas não pra mim. Eu NÃO VOU USAR VESTIDO! – O ariano se enfureceu, antes de se amuar abraçado ao vestido chinês vermelho com bordados dourados.

\- Ah… Mas temos um quarto, comida, e, sabe… as cores iam ficar bonitas…

\- Você tá tentando me fazer usar o vestido porque você quer, não é? Não é por causa de mais nada, é porque, deuses, sei lá na onde você é um pervertido! – Shion estava mais vermelho do que o vestido, falando alto e andando de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não sou um pervertido! Aliás, eu nem tenho idéia de no que consiste em perversão achar que você ficaria bonito na roupa vermelha…

O lemuriano parou de tentar fazer um buraco no chão, se atendo na frase que acabara de ouvir. De fato, se Dohko fosse um pervertido, algumas coisas bem mais intensas já teriam acontecido entre eles, pois lhe dera abertura para isso. Mas o chinesinho era quase tão imbecil quanto a si mesmo sobre essas coisas.

\- Está certo. – Shion suspirou, vencido. – É só um vestido mesmo. É só um trabalho. Vamos logo com isso…

…

 **Continua…**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **1068 palavras, eu sei, eu passei, mas não tinha como concluir sem fazer isso.**_

 _ **Precisava desse momento intermediário para contar a parte que eu mais me divirto sobre esse "passeio" na China, hehe.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 24**

*Aventuras na China – 3*

Shion resmungou pela centésima vez na noite enquanto andava entre as mesas com uma bandeja cheia de copos de bebidas. Já tinha ouvido cada absurdo dos clientes do estabelecimento, principalmente sobre suas pernas a mostra pelas aberturas do vestido, e nem sabia o que significavam a maioria das coisas que ouvira, só sabia que não eram NADA decentes. E só tinha conseguido se manter intocável até então porque estava a usar discretamente sua telecinese para manter algumas mãos atrevidas longe de seu corpo. Tinha certeza, pelo olhar furioso do pequeno chinês atrás do balcão, que se alguém conseguisse encostar a mão em si, essa mão seria perdida.

…Quando fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, suspirou longamente, aliviado.

\- Ainda bem que essa noite já acabou… O mestre Hakurei iria me matar, umas duas vezes, se me visse de vestido servindo mesas…

Dohko riu, enquanto tirava a parte de cima de seu uniforme e logo foi se aproximar do jovem lemuriano.

\- Eu só não fui te salvar porque você sabe se defender bem, Shionzinho. E sabe brigar comigo quando eu tento te salvar também…

\- Não vou me incomodar se você tentar me salvar de pessoas tentando colocar a mão nas minhas pernas e na minha dignidade, ou mesmo salvar meus ouvidos daquelas obscenidades…

\- Oh, verdade? Não o deixarei só da próxima vez então! – Aproximou-se mais, tocando o peito do outro garoto com uma das mãos, a outra indo furtivamente acariciar a coxa branca pela abertura do vestido. Seus lábios tocaram o pescoço alvo e suave em beijos úmidos e longos, enquanto Shion o abraçava de volta, apreciando os carinhos. Aquelas mãos eram as únicas que queria sentir em seu corpo. – Eu adoraria cortar todas as mãos que tentaram te alcançar, mas… deuses, suas pernas são lindas… - Passou a perna que acariciava ao redor de seu quadril, alcançando melhor toda a extensão da coxa nessa posição.

\- Mas não são para as mãos de nenhuma outra pessoa… - Sussurrou entre beijos na curva da orelha do chinês. – …Que não seja você…

\- Eu vou me lembrar bem disso. – Tomou os lábios rosados do lemuriano em um beijo apaixonado. Ainda não eram completamente jeitosos em seus beijos muito afoitos, mas gostavam de explorar e conhecer o sabor um do outro até estar impregnado em suas bocas. – Você está lindo nessa roupa… mas eu receio que seja um momento para retirá-la…

\- Faça logo, eu estou ficando quente… - Shion murmurou, excitado e perdido a acariciar seu chinesinho.

Todas as roupas deixadas de lado, se deitaram no acolchoado, beijos distribuídos por ambos os corpos, mãos mais uma vez percorrendo toda a pele um do outro. Muito intenso, se perdiam.

…

Mais uma vez o jovem casalzinho se encarava, sentados de frente um para o outro no acolchoado, entre almofadas e cobertas reviradas, nus.

\- Nunca vamos conseguir fazer isso? – Dohko reclamou, frustrado.

\- Desculpe, eu não sei o que vem depois… - Shion murmurou, amuado.

\- Nem eu… Só sei que tem mais. E nós precisamos descobrir como é. Ou eu vou morrer.

\- Pare de ser dramático. Não vai morrer.

\- Vou morrer sim. Se eu não conseguir ficar ainda mais junto de você, vou morrer.

Shion se encolheu, puxando uma coberta sobre si.

\- Alguma hora isso vai dar certo, Dohko. Vem aqui dormir comigo…

\- Está bem… - Dohko tentou se conformar, indo abraçar Shion e se ajeitar com ele para dormirem. – Um dia eu vou descobrir todos os limites disso. E vou poder aproveitar cada coisa com você…

\- É claro que vai… você nunca desiste do que quer. – Beijou os cabelos do namoradinho, enquanto tentava relaxar para descansar.

…

Hao se sentou ao lado de um Dohko tristonho recostado nas caixas de madeira atrás do estabelecimento.

\- O que foi? Brigou com Shion?

\- Não. Não brigo com Shion. – Suspirou longamente e olhou o homem mais velho. Começou a colocar sua cabecinha libriana confusa para funcionar. – É só que… nós… "não conseguimos"…

\- Não conseguem o quê?

\- Aquelas coisas… Aquelas que eu não sei quais são porque ninguém me ensinou!

\- Está sendo confuso. Me explique e eu farei o melhor pra ajudar.

\- Intimidades, Hao. Os dragões não me ensinaram NADINHA sobre ter intimidades com mulheres, embora eu tenha uma sutil e vaga noção disso. Mas Shion é menino e isso fica ainda pior. Eu não faço a menor idéia do que fazer com ele. E ele é tão tonto quanto eu pra essas coisas…

\- Ah, deuses… - Hao acabou rindo da confissão inocente do garoto, sentiu pena dele. Essas crianças criadas para se sacrificarem em batalha pouco sabiam de amor, mesmo sendo capazes de sentí-lo tão intensamente. – Vocês não sabem nada sobre sexo. Vai ser um pouco mais difícil começar por serem ambos meninos, eu acho, mas não é nada tão complicado.

\- Você vai me contar como é que isso funciona?

\- Vou. Você é meu amigo e não é justo que eu não o ajude a entender essas coisas que fazem parte da vida, ainda mais se é uma que está te afligindo tanto.

\- Obrigado, Hao!

…

Dohko olhou para um ponto qualquer no chão.

\- Então era "isso" o que estava faltando fazer… não sei se ele vai querer fazer "isso"…

\- Bem, daí é com você agradá-lo. É o seu namorado…

\- Certo! Eu não cheguei até aqui pra desistir! – O chinesinho levantou-se, determinado. O amigo riu do jovenzinho hiperativo.

\- Vá com calma aí, pequeno. Essas coisas tem que ser feitas com cuidado. Mesmo vocês sendo resistentes e toda essa coisa de "cavaleiros", ainda são crianças aprendendo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei… - Dohko coçou a cabeça, pensando em todas as coisas que tinha ouvido durante a conversa. – Vou ser paciente. Vou tentar. Vou tentar até fazer do jeito certo e conseguir!

\- Queria ter a sua animação pra viver! Haha!

\- Hao, tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

\- Hum… acho que eu expliquei o essencial… só se lembre de "ser gentil"…

\- Ser gentil… ahm… - A "intenção" ficou clara pela primeira vez em sua mente. – Minha nossa, é claro que sim! Pobre Shionzinho! Obrigado, Hao! – Saiu correndo para dentro do estabelecimento. Tinha muito o que pensar… e planejar.

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **1050 palavras. Essas coisas da China rendem. Agora nosso querido protagonista sabe, pelo menos teoricamente, o que fazer. Será? Não percam a continuação das idiotices de meninos ingênuos na antiga China e em breve, em Jamiel novamente!**_

 _ **Atrasado porque eu dormi, passando mal, affs.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 25**

*Intempérie*

O silêncio no quarto foi quebrado pelos soluços de Shion, ao não conter mais o choro intenso que vinha lhe incomodando. Dohko jogou mais um vaso chinês contra a parede, com tanta força que ao invés de estilhaços, não sobrou mais do que pó. Já tinha quebrado pelo menos metade de todos os itens que estavam em seu quarto e a cadeira só estava inteira ainda porque Shion estava nela. Tinha se enrolado todo na própria túnica, apertando o tecido nervosamente. A armadura de Áries tinha ficado na primeira casa, não viera como cavaleiro. Se Dohko decidisse lhe golpear, ia abaixar a cabeça e aceitar sem contestar.

O chinês encostou a testa na parede fria. Nunca se sentira tão atordoado na vida. Queria, sinceramente, matar alguém. Mas estava mais preocupado com um certo alguém que em breve iria querer matar Shion, com toda certeza. E dessa vez, não seria Hakurei… seria alguém que iria querer matar num sentido muito mais literal.

\- Seu idiota… - Murmurou contra a parede. – Seu idiota! – Enfim voltara a gritar, se voltando para Shion, encolhido na cadeira. – Você quer morrer?! Se Maringold perder a cabeça e quiser te matar – o que eu sinceramente acho que ele vai – eu não vou ser capaz de te proteger!

\- Não tem que me proteger… não tem… - Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, envergonhado de tudo.

\- É claro que tenho. Apesar de ser um idiota, VOCÊ É MEU! – E o último vaso inteiro passou do lado da cabeça do ariano antes de se espatifar na parede. Dohko tornou a andar de um lado para o outro, quase arrancando os cabelos. – Deuses, aquele infeliz colocou as mãos nas suas pernas, Shion?

\- O quê? – Ergueu só a metade do rosto para prestar atenção.

\- EU PERGUNTEI SE O INFELIZ FUTURO DEFUNTO DO ALBAFICA COLOCOU AS MÃOS NAS SUAS PERNAS! – Se gritasse mais alto, Sasha não ia precisar do cosmo pra ouvir e descer correndo pra parar o caos.

\- Não! É claro que não! Não teve nada dessas coisas!

\- Onde ele tocou você?

\- Por que quer saber dessas coisas?!

O chinês atravessou o quarto tão rápido que Shion não teve tempo de esquivar-se quando seus ombros foram apertados sem nenhuma delicadeza.

\- ONDE ELE TOCOU EM VOCÊ?! – Dohko não estava com paciência, não estaria nunca. E a vontade de matar o infeliz só aumentava. O ariano apertou os olhos fechados, arfando. Nunca tinha se assustado com o namorado antes. Mas sabia que dera mais do que motivos pra isso.

\- Nas costas. Na cintura. No cabelo. E só. Em nenhum outro lugar. Se você vai bater em mim, bata logo.

\- Pare de ser MAIS idiota, Shion! – Enfim, soltou-lhe, virando-se e indo até a janela. Só conseguia pensar em como iria acalmar Maringold. **Precisava** acalmar o cavaleiro mais velho ou mal sobraria pó de Shion, igual tinha sobrado de seus vasos. – Eu nunca, _**nunca**_ , vou bater em você. – Suspirou, cansado daquele problema todo. Nunca pensara que um problema tão grande e tão imbecil partiria do ariano, sempre esperava essas idiotices de si mesmo e não do doce e sensato Shion. – Você gostou? – A pergunta em si lhe doía mais do que qualquer resposta.

\- Eu… eu não sei. Eu estava assustado de mais para discernir qualquer coisa. Só quis sair correndo porque me apavorei. E de fato, foi o que eu fiz.

\- Ouça bem, você vai ficar com essa boca fechada sobre isso até eu descobrir o que fazer. Antes que mais coisas sejam destruídas além de vasos e mobília, você entendeu? -Shion balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Não recusaria nada para um tigre furioso. – Só… me responda uma última coisa… eu sei que você queria, mas querer e tencionar levar adiante é diferente. Você correu pra cá. Se não tivesse ficado apavorado por ainda ser imbecil, você teria ido adiante?

\- Não. E não espero que você acredite em mim. Mas, não. Eu nunca pensei ou quis qualquer coisa real ou íntima com qualquer pessoa. Estava curioso sobre o que poderia quebrar aquela resistência. Mas, não, eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, eu não queria fazer qualquer coisa que te magoasse. Nunca quis. E nunca me passou pela cabeça nem mesmo o pouco que ocorreu, muito menos algo além. Eu jamais deixaria que alguém me tocasse. Por isso eu fugi. Desejo não tem qualquer coisa a ver com amor e eu não sou volúvel e frívolo a ponto de deixar alguém que eu não ame me tocar. Eu nunca serei esse tipo de pessoa.

\- Sabe qual é a pior parte disso? – Dohko voltou a olhar o lemuriano nos olhos. – Por mais que eu queira deixar você e ele serem mandados pro inferno literalmente… eu acredito em você. É a primeira vez que eu acho uma merda te conhecer tão bem.  
…

O libriano passava rapidamente pela casa de Virgem quando quase levou Asmita e seu precioso chá para o chão.

\- Deuses, me desculpe, Asmita!

\- Acalme seu coração, Dohko, é só um chá! – Segurou a xícara sabe-se lá como ainda intacta contra o peito, algumas gotas respingaram na túnica, mas nada além.

\- Não consigo acalmar meu coração… - Confessou, entristecido.

\- Se te consola, ele vai morrer. Está triste a um ponto que vai acabar adoecendo para a morte. Athena não sabe o que fazer sobre ele e não tem a menor idéia de como ele ficou assim…

\- Shion está tão mau assim? – A preocupação voltou a lhe atingir com força.

\- Está. Se alguma culpa séria estava em seus ombros, já foi paga com uma dor maior do que ele está podendo suportar.

\- Você… sabe do que aconteceu, não é?

\- Sei. Me perdoe, não queria me intrometer…

\- Não, tudo bem. Você ajudou, de alguma forma. Eu vou até Maringold encerrar essa história de uma vez. Não quero mais que Shion chore.

\- Seja cauteloso. Em qualquer caso, eu irei em seu favor e de Shion.

\- Não precisa gastar suas energias com nossas idiotices.

\- Se suas idiotices consistirem em suas vidas ameaçadas pelo cavaleiro de Câncer… sim, eu _vou_ gastar minhas energias nisso. Eu sei que Maringold não é mau, mas vai perder a cabeça… E você e Shion são só crianças. Crianças que eu conheço bem. Hakurei iria por vocês mesmo brigando por semanas, meses, ou até anos sobre isso…

\- Tudo sempre volta nele para você…

\- Como é? – Asmita ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Nada. – Dohko riu baixinho. O loiro sempre parecera ainda mais idiota do que ele e Shion, de qualquer forma. – Eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar o Shion, eu prometi. Mas eu agradeço que esteja olhando por nós.

\- Vai perdoá-lo, não vai?

\- Eu já o perdoei, Asmita. Ele é que ainda não se perdoou…

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Eu sei, eu fico indo e voltando no tempo e nos temas, mas acho as coisas complexas e interessantes de mais pra falar de forma medíocre. E sim, eu continuo descumprindo a regra de parar nas mil palavras, mas eu fiz duas com menos de duzentas, preciso compensar :v hahaha.**_

 _ **Continuo cruzando as referências de Yesterday & Today com as destas ficlets que mais se parecem capítulos. Gosto muito daquela situação do Asmita. :3  
Beijos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 26**

*Histórias de Jamiel – 3*

Enquanto Shion regava umas poucas flores que cresciam na beira da torre naquela época do ano, Dohko segurava o balde observando um pouco mais ao longe, ainda ao redor das flores da torre, os homens mais velhos que conversavam amenidades em um tom tão sutil que mal podia discernir o que diziam. O jovem ariano continuou sua tarefa com carinho, gostava das flores. E não era como se o chinesinho não gostasse, era só que gostava bem mais de observar as nuances nas expressões do par adiante. Principalmente o rosto sereno de Asmita enquanto estendia a mão guiada apenas pelas pontas dos dedos de Hakurei, que mal o tocavam, para sentir a superfície das flores e folhas. O sorriso contido do cavaleiro de Virgem era bálsamo para o humor do velho mestre, que já distanciara sua própria mão e deixava que o loiro continuasse a explorar as flores por si mesmo, sem perceber dispensando o mesmo cuidado sobre as pétalas delicadas que o mestre dispensava a si.

\- Há muitas maneiras de dizer "eu te amo", não é mesmo, Shionzinho? – Refletiu para o namorado, ainda fitando a cena adiante. Shion continuava colocando água em "suas" flores, fixamente olhando para elas.

\- Hum, sim, eu acredito nisso… Palavras às vezes são vãs, mas é bom quanto partem de quem sabemos que é verdadeiro.

\- Sim, concordo.

\- No que você está pensando?

\- Em coisas simples. Coisas simples bonitas que às vezes as pessoas não percebem como são bonitas. Como quando você quer que a pessoa experimente alguma comida que você acha deliciosa porque quer compartilhar o sabor; como quando você traz uma coberta a mais porque acha que vai esfriar, só por precaução; os pequenos cuidados de todos os dias, uma xícara de chá preparada com sincera gentileza, uma palavra agradável apenas porque vai causar um sorriso, estar o olhar para não deixar cair ou se machucar… Nessas coisas. São todas formas de "eu te amo". Me pergunto se as outras pessoas se atém a isso…

Enfim Shion ergueu os olhos para o chinesinho. E sorriu. Essas simplicidades dele e a preocupação com o coração das pessoas o tornava tão único e tão incrível que o ariano já tinha certeza de todos os motivos que o faziam se apaixonar e se encantar por ele a cada dia. Levou a mão para afagar os cabelos de seu querido, ainda sorrindo.

\- Pequeno tigre, você sabe que você é alguém incrível?

\- Eu? Eu por quê? – Fitou os olhos rosados de Shion, cheios de carinho para si. Um beijo suave e discreto foi rapidamente depositado em seus lábios e o surpreendeu. Viu os olhos de Hakurei se estreitarem ao longe, atento aos meninos ao que parecia a primeira vez no dia. – Seu pai tá olhando, Shionzinho.

\- Eu só me preocuparia se Asmita não estivesse junto…

\- É sério que você num… - Um movimento em falso e o balde quase foi ao chão, ainda que Dohko tivesse conseguido segurá-lo, a água que caiu encharcou os pés dos meninos.

\- Era pra regar os pés de flores, Dohko, não os meus…

\- Ah… me desculpe… - Corou, não gostando de parecer (mais) tonto na frente de seu sogro. Shion ficou a olhar as bochechas coradas do seu chinesinho por um momento, antes de seu impulso ariano fazê-lo apertar com força o rosto que ele considerava o mais adorável do mundo.

\- Por que você tem que ser tão fofo?

\- Eu não sou fofo! E isso faz minhas bochechas arderem tanto que acho que vou enfiar a cara no balde se você não parar de apertar, Shion!

\- Desculpe, não me contive. – O ariano riu do namorado que esfregava as bochechas com a mão livre e a cara falsamente amarrada.

… Asmita notou um leve oscilar no cosmo do mestre e deixou as flores de lado por um momento, se preocupando.

\- O que foi, mestre Hakurei?

\- Crianças. – Respondeu, simplesmente.

\- Estão a aprontar alguma travessura?

\- Não, estão estranhamente comportados, apesar de serem naturalmente um par de imbecis. Não sei pra que rumos esse namorinho vai…

\- Ah, então era isso?… - O loiro refletiu longamente.

\- Do que fala?

\- Do cosmo deles, é diferente, está diferente, eu não sei explicar, eu nunca vi pessoas que manipulassem o cosmo nesse estado de paixão recente, então não soube distinguir o que eram as oscilações. Agora entendi que é por causa de um romance. Estava lutando com minha mente sobre o que significava o que me parecia a profunda amizade e intenso afeto entre duas pessoas em tão tenra idade…

\- É, isto é um romance juvenil, assustadoramente intenso para a idade deles. Mas muito bonito, eu diria. Resmungo porque não esperava que meu filho fosse achar tempo pra se apaixonar, ainda mais tão novinho, mas não desaprovo, eles têm grandes chances de permanecerem muito tempo juntos.

\- Sente compaixão por eles, não é?

\- Sinto. A guerra iminente pode não deixar espaço para tamanho amor. Ou pode tamanho amor ser o que os salve. Eu quero acreditar nisso. – Suspirou, mantendo o silêncio por um longo momento. – Diga, Asmita, desde que é tão mais sensível sobre o cosmo, alguma vez sentiu que o meu parecia estranho?

\- Mesmo controlado, seu cosmo é muito forte e exerce muita pressão em quem se aproxima de você. No começo, eu não conseguia avaliar muitas coisas por causa disso, mas então me habituei a sua presença e não tenho a menor ideia do que seria "estranho" a respeito do seu cosmo, desde que a mim, ele sempre parece o mesmo. Ainda que assustadoramente forte, é acolhedor. Você é uma pessoa gentil, mestre Hakurei.

Hakurei ficou feliz por Asmita ser cego e por ter seu autocontrole no lugar, pois o calor que sentia nas faces certamente o denunciariam. Fitou adiante os meninos que riam entre si e se agradavam de toques roubados enquanto regavam as flores, mas sabia que um deles não estava alheio a si.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Deixando os próximos acontecimentos das aventuras na China para muito em breve, mas não agora, estava morrendo pra dar mais motivos pro Dohko ficar inconformado de ninguém perceber os sentimentos do Hakurei XD e muito interessada em falar sobre expressões de amor não-verbais cotidianas. Acho que todo o amor do Hakurei é assim. E embora Shion e Dohko sejam um casal até bastante romântico, também os vejo totalmente apegados à compreensão plena de que "eu te amo" se diz em cada gesto todo o tempo, mesmo onde não se vê a parte "obviamente" romântica. **_

_**Beijos!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**AVISO: NONSENSE. CONVERSAS IMBECIS. PALAVRÕES. E MAIS CONVERSAS IMBECIS. Insight de continuar o ocorrido depois do surto do Dohko por não querer ficar enfiado na casa de Libra. XD. (1)**

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 27**

*Biritas na casa de Libra*

Estava de castigo depois do episódio do surto por causa de Shiryu. E iria surtar de novo, porque o castigo consistia em ficar na casa de Libra por algum tempo, SEM muitas saídas, já que tinha reclamado e ainda fugido da bronca de Athena. Podia, pelo menos, receber Shion para dormir em Libra, e fazia questão arrancar todos os sons possíveis da boca deliciosa de seu ariano só porque sabia que iria deixar seu pupilo bolado. É claro, e também porque de qualquer forma fazer isso à Shion era um deleite.

Mas ia ficar louco ali. Se não fosse, de novo, salvo por Miro, com a ideia de que, já que ele não podia sair e era o ÚNICO que não podia deixar a casa sem autorização, que os outros então viessem. E foi assim que estavam **todos** os dourados exceto Shion que estava ocupado com seus afazeres de Grande Mestre, Shunrei, Shiryu e mais Kiki de brinde – que, aliás, era o único que não estava bebendo, porque mesmo já sendo adolescente, Mu considerava muito jovem para o álcool.

\- Quem foi o gênio que teve a ideia de transformar a casa de Libra em barzinho VIP? – Saga perguntou, esparramado numa almofada, enquanto virava outra dose de tequila.

\- Foi o Miro. – Dohko, sentado no parapeito do arco, quase pensando em sentar no chão devido ao grau, olhou alegremente para o "gênio" de Escorpião.

\- Ah, sim. Retiro a parte do "gênio", mas continua sendo uma ótima o barzinho VIP agora que não podemos mais fazer a casa de Libra de motelzinho…

\- Estou começando a achar que essa casa tem mais história do que eu… - Dohko virou uma dose de ele não sabia mais o que era que estava bebendo, tinha muita coisa diferente, queria experimentar todas, mas aquela altura, estava difícil distinguir.

\- Mestre, já que o senhor tem tanta história pra contar, por que não responde algumas curiosidades dos outros cavaleiros? – Shiryu comentou na inocência, pensando que seria uma boa ouvir histórias de batalha e coragem do cavaleiro que havia lutado em duas Guerras Sagradas.

\- Shiryuuuu… eu ainda te odeio porque estou de castigo por sua culpa… mas olha que essa é uma boa ideia. Perguntas liberadas geral, só não vale falar besteira do Shionzinho, senão eu arrumo mil dragões pra enfiar nas fuças de quem fizer isso!

Quase todos assentiram que a idéia era ótima. Quase. Mu, Shaka, Shunrei e Kamus temeram pela integridade de muita, MUITA coisa se Dohko começasse a contar histórias. Temeriam se estivesse sóbrio, bêbado era um caso ainda mais grave.

\- Okay, gatos, quem vai ser o primeiro? – Afrodite gritou, animado. Não queria começar porque queria observar o nível de perguntas que os outros tinham para o mestre de Libra e fazer entrada triunfal quando a coisa estivesse pegando fogo.

Aioria ergueu a mão, mas não esperou que lhe dessem a vez.

\- Eu tenho uma! Eu tenho muitas, mas uma me intriga especialmente! Entre você e o Grande Mestre, quem é que faz o que com quem?

Alguns entenderam de cara o que Aioria, hétero convicto, queria dizer com a enrolação. Outros, só ficaram a ver uma pergunta de bêbado sem noção mesmo.

\- Alguém arruma um tradutor porque eu acho que não estou mais entendendo grego… - Dohko reclamou.

\- Ele quis dizer, entre você e o Grande Mestre seu Shionzinho, quem é o ativo e quem é o passivo. – Miro explicou, sossegado.

\- Yo creo que esta és uma pergunta muy intima, no? Ao menos em se tratando dos mestres… - Shura, mesmo bêbado, ainda mantinha algum bom senso. Tinha especialmente pensado que Mu era alguém que não queria ouvir aquele tipo de coisa sobre o pai.

\- Nós estamos casados meio que há duzentos e cinquenta anos… - Dohko ignorou Shura completamente. – Vocês acha que já não fizemos de tudo?

\- De tudo e mais um pouco, né, tigrinho do Grande Mestre? – Afrodite falou em tom de reclamação. – Dá pra ouvir o seu Shionzinho gemer lá da casa de Peixes, ele não é nada discreto na cama igual é (ou tenta ser) na vida.

Mu queria enfiar a cara no copo de bebida, mas era o copo muito pequeno e não conseguia. Shaka pensou que era bom começar a pensar em como seria meditação bêbado, já que tinha cedido e tomado uns goles, porque se o começo da conversa era aquele, o fim seria uma guerra de mil dias, no mínimo…

\- Ma, e quando non está a fazer barulhos, dá pra sentir o cosmo alterado do mesmo jeito, cáspita. Aliás, io deveria felicitar aos mestres, que até em matéria de sexo são mestres, perché… TODO SANTO DIA SEM FALTA! Non, non é pra qualquer um, questo é para os fortes!

Dohko riu, enquanto procurava alguma bebida de cor diferente pra tentar, mas já não se lembrava das cores que já tinha bebido.

\- Todo dia ainda vai ser pouco pra compensar a abstinência dos anos de intervalos que eu tinha que ficar lá eternamente sentado na cachoeira em Rozan…

\- Isso ainda não responde a parte de quem faz o que com quem… - Aioria reclamou.

\- O seu interesse em quem dá a bunda tá grande, né, Leãozinho? – Kanon não deixou passar.

\- Hoje tá difícil descobrir quem é o mais viado no Santuba de Athena, hehehe. – Aldebaran, enroscado numa garrafa de cachaça brazuca, ria-se de tudo encostado numa coluna, ainda firme, porque brasileiro é naturalmente resistente ao álcool.

\- Com todo mundo sempre falando em enfiar algo ou fazer algo com o rabo do Miro, acho que o mais viado é ele… Dite, sinto muito, bicha, mas a maior bicha do Santuba de Athena num é tu, não… - Aioria não podia deixar passar. Nunca podia quando se tratava do Escorpião.

\- E você acha que euzinho lindo, maravilhoso e muito observador já não sei que o Milucho é um baita viado que me supera em TUDO menos no batom? Só não tenho medo de perder o Carlo amore carcamano pra ele porque me garanto no love. – Afrodite comentou, despreocupado com o posto de bicha suprema. Miro era mais viado, definitivamente.

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora: NONSENSE TOTAL, mas eu preciso MESMO corrigir a falha no tempoque a 50 dias ficou por causa dos distúrbios do fim de semana e pensei em arrancar o melhor (ou o pior) das minhas zoeiras no inbox com a Deni pelas madrugadas afora e adicionar álcool. Precisava continuar os arcos da China e de Jamiel, mas acredito que só depois que sincronizar o tempo certo das ficlets/capítulos.  
Desculpem pela quantia de idiotice.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**AVISO: NONSENSE. CONVERSAS IMBECIS. PALAVRÕES. E MAIS CONVERSAS IMBECIS. Insight de continuar o ocorrido depois do surto do Dohko por não querer ficar enfiado na casa de Libra. XD. (2)**

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 28**

*Biritas na casa de Libra – 2*

A conversa insana prosseguia em Libra, depois de um surto de risadas pela constatação de que Miro era o mais viado. Porque pra ganhar de Afrodite, olha…

\- É muita merda pra uma conversa só… - Aioros começou a rir. E não parecia que queria parar tão cedo.

\- Nem vem que você é outro viadão do Santuba, também! – Dohko protestou.

\- Sagitário. SAGITÁRIO! Você acha que eu ia ser hétero? Eu quero mais é que venham tudo e todos, eu pego mesmo! E todas também! Homem, mulher, Afrodite… - Aioros tentando explicar o inexplicável.

\- Ahm? – E foi por isso que Dite não entendeu.

\- Eu quis dizer sexo indefinido, não você exatamente…

\- Ah sim.

\- Io acho bom que seja, perché se fosse se engraçar para o lado do amore mio, io te mandava de volta pro inferno!

\- Num esquenta, Carlo. Mas ainda acho o mais viado o Dohko mesmo. – O sagitariano continuou.

\- Eu por quê? – É, por quê?

\- Nunca morreu e passou duzentos e cinquenta anos seguidos pimbando na bolachinha com o Grande Mestre… Ninguém te supera, duzentos e cinquenta anos com fogo pelo mesmo pinto é pra um viado épico! – Aioros completou o pensamento.

– Viado épico? PUTA QUE PARIU, VIADO ÉPICO! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE HUE! – Miro sentou no chão ao lado de Kamus que permanecia calado na almofada, para rir, enquanto Mu ainda tentava se enfiar no copo de bebida, tendo constatado que bêbado a telecinese falhava e não conseguia teleportar Kiki e nem a si mesmo e Shaka para longe dali para não ouvir aquela conversa.

\- Oh, que se dane, Kiki já é adulto… - Mu resmungou para o copo. Mas ninguém o estava ouvindo mesmo…

\- Por falar em viado épico, todo mundo era pirado e um bando de bicha no seu tempo, também, Dohko? Digo, os dourados do século XVIII? – Afrodite pareceu realmente curioso sobre isso.

\- Olha… - Dohko hesitou por um momento. Ia falar deles pra eles mesmos, se alguns ainda ignoravam suas encarnações passadas… bem, que se danassem, ia falar do mesmo jeito. – Eles eram menos caóticos do que as versões atualizadas. Mas sim, quase todo mundo era gay naquele tempo também. Não sei dizer coisa alguma sobre Regulus, que não era um chato igual o Aioria e Sísifo, que não era maluco igual o Aioros… E Aldebaran, esse acho que nunca teve versão gay. Mas de resto…

\- Então as delícias vintage eram tudo viado também! – Aioros tombou de lado, rindo.

\- Delícias vintage? – Afrodite parou, pensou, concluiu. - AAAIIIIIIIIIIII ATHENA! Que genial apelido pros Dourados seculares, Oros! A-M-E-I!

\- Sim, tudo viado, acho que só o coitado do Mita não percebeu a viadeza a tempo…

\- Não ouse, Dohko. Não ouse. –Shaka finalmente abriu a boca. E os olhos. Falar de Asmita de Virgem era pior do que falar dele próprio.

\- Oh, dane-se, Shaka, eu passei uns longos cinco anos tentando fazer Asmita perceber certo mestre que estava quase a beijar os pés dele, mas o Mita era tão, mas tão lerdo, que precisou reencarnar e surtar pra perceber.

\- Do que usted estás a hablar? – Shura enfim estava curioso sobre algo, muito lhe interessava os nobres cavaleiros do passado, embora não da perspectiva abordada, mas já que estavam ali mesmo.

Mu olhou suplicante para o padrasto, estava quase mandando uma transmissão de pensamento pra implorar que calasse a boca sobre Asmita e o "certo mestre", mas o olhar que o libriano devolveu era de "cansei de calar a boca".

\- Estou falando que o mestre do Shionzinho era louco pelo Asmita. E tonto, nunca se declarou. E o Asmita, mais tonto, nunca percebeu, sendo que vivia pendurado no mestre Hakurei.

\- Awo, peraí… - Saga tentou juntar os pontos. – O lendário Hakurei de Altar queria o outro lendário, Asmita de Virgem, mas eles eram lendários só em poder porque eram LERDÁRIOS pra dar uma foda? – Dois segundos para assimilação enquanto Dohko acenava a cabeça positivamente e Saga tinha caído na risada, aquela, a maligna. E mais metade dos cavaleiros presentes. Entre a outra metade, estavam os que seguraram o riso por respeito aos antigos e Mu e Shaka, que eram diretamente atingidos com a verdade.

\- Antes que essa conversa fique mais idiota… - Mu levantou o tom de voz. E nesse momento, Shaka tremeu, colocando a mão no braço do marido para pará-lo antes que fosse tarde. Não adiantou. – Ele nunca se declarou porque era certo que Asmita precisava se sacrificar pelo rosário para prender os espectros. Se não tivesse feito isso, nenhum de nós estaria aqui para contar história. Então, sacrificar o desejo e coração era pouco perto da vida que Asmita ia sacrificar. Só CHEGA de falar dos dois. Se matem de falar dos outros, mas não deles.

Uma aura pesada se instalou na casa de Libra, a tensão podia ser sentida como se estivessem a beira de uma batalha perigosa.

\- Perché o cosmo do Mu parece um abismo do Sekishiki, amore mio? – Carlo sussurrou para Afrodite. O pisciano sabia bem a resposta.

\- Não sei, quem entende essas coisas de Sekishiki é você, não eu. Ou deveria, pelo menos.

Devida a tensão, Saga resolveu tentar acalmar as coisas pra voltarem às conversas babacas de antes.

\- Oh, ok, desculpa, Mu, é seu antepassado, eu exagerei. Nenhum comentário a mais sobre esses dois. Podemos voltar aos assuntos?

\- Que seja… - Mu resmungou, fechando a cara, cruzou os braços encostando na pilastra. Shaka o fitou longamente. Sabia que aquele gênio indomável e áspero representava que seu marido estava sendo a pessoa que era em totalidade, o arcano e a renovação. Mas parou de tentar filosofar sobre, ou acabaria perdendo lugar para o seu passado também.*

…

 **Continua**

 **Sim, essa zoeira continua.**

…

 _ **Notas da Autora:  
Referências sobre a fúria do Mu, o transtorno de Shaka, detalhes sobre Hakurei e Asmita, na fanfic "Yesterday & Today – Asmita &Shaka Version". E em breve, na "Amor Inefável".  
E o Nonsense vai continuar mais um pouco porque preciso colocar a zoeira, digo, a fanfic, em dia.  
Beijos!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 29**

*Biritas na casa de Libra – 3*

Depois de um instante de silêncio, Dohko prosseguiu.

\- Ok, eu não devia ter começado com o assunto sobre esses dois. Perguntas sobre os outros?

\- Ah, eu, eu, eu! – Afrodite levantou a mão, tentando quebrar o gelo depois da bronca do ariano.

\- Fala, Afrodite.

\- Câncer e Peixes. Naquele tempo também era romance, né? Andei ouvindo as rosas murmurarem que eles também têm longa história.

\- Sim. – Dohko sorriu irônico. – A história deles seria muito mais curta se eu tivesse partindo ao meio o rostinho lindo do Albafica depois que ele agarrou o MEU Shionzinho, mas eu preferi poupar minha existência porque, sério, eu era um pivete perto do Maringold e não ia arriscar, não. Ao contrário do Carlo, aquele era forte que dava medo…

\- Ma che porra você está insinuando com isso?!

\- Que você ainda precisa de um século de treinamento pra chegar chegando num deus igual o Maringold fez com Thanatos, hehehe.

\- Ma…! Che saco… - Bufou, sabia que o antigo Câncer era um dos bons garotos, mas um com poderes pra fazer deuses tremerem. E de fato, ainda precisava de treino pra fazer isso…

\- Ai, eu querendo saber dos romances e vocês só me falam dos podres e das tretas… - Afrodite quase desanimou. – Entendi, nada de perguntas sobre Albafica porque ele agarrou seu homem. Eu também odeio ele por isso, se te consola em algo. – Disse, como se isso não atingisse, ao final das contas, a si mesmo. - E Aquário e Escorpião? Esses também? – Mudança estratégica de foco. Finalmente Kamus se interessou pela conversa toda. Queria saber a perspectiva de mais alguém sobre aquele par. Juntos e separados também.

\- Oxi, esses só faltaram casar também, igual o Shionzinho e eu.

\- Sério? – Afrodite ficou incrédulo. – Por que o "meu" cavaleiro passado tem a história bugada enquanto o do Miro, tem romance? Isso tá errado, não é justo!

\- Ei, eu sou um cara muito amável! Sempre fui! Ou não, talvez sempre tenha sido pro pinguim meu amor, mas pelo menos isso, né… - Miro se defendeu.

\- S'il vous paît, calem as bocas, je quero ouvir a história do mestre de Libra sobre os dois! – Kamus resolveu intervir antes que perdesse o relato sobre Kardia e Dégel por culpa de uma briga de viados entre Afrodite e Miro.

\- Bem, continuando então… - Dohko pausou só para ter certeza de que ninguém iria interromper de novo, pelo menos por um tempo. – Kardia não era um xuxuzinho amável igual o Miro, não. Era um demônio, quem olhava de fora, sentia uma aura sombria vinda dele e de fato, chegava a ser desconcertante. Mas depois que você vinha viver no Santuário e o via de pertinho… Ele também cortava as maçãs em forma de coelhinho. Era maluco, infinitamente maluco. Sasha o adorava, sabe-se lá por que, mas adorava. E ele, por sua vez, adorava Dégel. E Dégel adorava os livros. Dégel era calmo e inteligente, e, pasmem, bastante amável. Não tinha coração de gelo, sorria e dançava em bailes. Bem, eu o vi dançando só uma vez, mas soube que ele estava acostumado a se infiltrar na alta sociedade daquela época.

\- Ele dançava daquele jeito lindooooooo de época, naqueles bailes cheios de glamour, com roupas magníficas, onde tudo parecia tão romântico igual nos livros da Jane Austen? - Afrodite voltou a se empolgar com a história.

\- Isso! – Dohko achou que resumia bem. – Nesse baile onde eu estive presente, em especial, teve romance. Digno de ser registrado de forma literária, eu diria. Pena que ficou inconcluso.

\- Ei, conte isso! – Miro sentia que tinha passado todo o grau da bebedeira, atento.

\- O baile não era uma missão. Fugimos do Santuário pra ver como era… bem, pelo menos Shion e eu, porque nunca tínhamos ido a um baile no ocidente…

\- E no oriente, já tinham? – Kanon ficou em dúvida, não que fizesse diferença.

\- Sim, em alguns, mas isso é outra história. De fato, era bem diferente. E Kardia fugiu para ir porque queria e queria e ninguém ia tirar da cabeça dele, dançar com Dégel no baile. Sempre dançava com ele na casa de Aquário, lá nem sempre foi uma sorveteria, mas fora de lá, nunca tinha, e estava determinado a conseguir. Shion e eu tínhamos nos casado fazia apenas semanas e só Asmita, Kardia e Dégel tinham presenciado a cerimônia, Kardia pareceu bem afetado com o ocorrido e estava mais impaciente do que de costume desde então. Só no baile me confessou que pretendia fazer o pedido a Dégel. Sabia que tinha grandes chances de ter o pedido aceito, mas estava tão nervoso que temia colocar tudo a perder. Não sabíamos que, enquanto isso, Dégel estava em outro canto a falar para Shion sobre como gostaria de poder ser um pouquinho insensato e ter coragem de se casar também, mesmo em tempos de guerra.

\- Ou seja, eles tinham tudo para um "final feliz". Então, o que aconteceu? – Afrodite segurava as mãos unidas junto ao peito, já angustiado pela história.

\- Kardia conseguiu a dança que tanto queria. E, deuses, foi lindo vê-los. As pessoas no baile estavam, também, encantadas. A aura dos cavaleiros de Ouro daquele tempo era impressionante e os dois estavam ressoando em perfeita sintonia, o que fazia quebrar a estranheza por serem um par masculino dançando em público. O sorriso de Dégel só ficaria maior se ele tivesse chegado a ouvir o pedido de casamento.

\- Então ele não conseguiu pedir? – Até Aldebaran estava começando a se entristecer com o romance inconcluso.

\- Conseguiu. Shion estava a ouvir usando sua telecinese, mas só Shion ouviu o pedido. O barulho que ocorreu bem no momento que Kardia proferiu as palavras foi estrondoso e abafou a voz dele. Dégel nunca saberia o que tinha sido dito naquele momento. Era um ataque dos espectros de Hades ocorrendo bem acima de nós, literalmente. O teto do salão ruiu e tivemos que correr pra salvar a todos.  
…

 **Continua  
…**

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Menções sobre o pedido de casamento de Kardia na Yesterday & Today, nas Versões dele próprio e do Asmita.  
Tadinho do Kardia **___

_**Beijos!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**AVISO: NONSENSE. CONVERSAS IMBECIS. PALAVRÕES. E MAIS CONVERSAS IMBECIS. Insight de continuar o ocorrido depois do surto do Dohko por não querer ficar enfiado na casa de Libra. XD. (4) E FIM.**

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 30**

*Biritas na casa de Libra – 4*

\- Ai, Santa Deusa, tadinho do Escorpião Vintage! – Afrodite estava verdadeiramente abalado pelo romance. Só não ia abraçar Miro e chorar porque abraçar Miro continuava não sendo uma opção nem em situação de desespero.

\- Óxente, tadinho do Pinguim Vintage também… - Aldebaran podia ser grande, zoeiro e hétero, mas sempre teve o coração de ouro… não, pera…

\- Ah, foi por cet porcaria de Espectros, então… - Kamus suspirou, lembrando-se o episódio recente com Kardia. E doeu. Ele tinha esperado dois séculos e meio para ter seu desejo compreendido e ouvir um "oui, me caso com vous" – exatamente com sotaque francês. Deu graças aos deuses pela aliança de noivado em sua mão, uma igualzinha a que Miro estava usando. Acariciou os cachos do seu amado hiperativo. Escorpião enfim ia ter seu casamento com o cavaleiro de Aquário. Como se lendo os pensamentos de Kamus, Dohko concluiu a história:

\- Mas, pensem, o tempo é uma barreira transponível para os desejos mais sinceros de um coração ardente e apaixonado. E aí estão, Escorpião e Aquário, noivos, com data de casamento marcada. O pedido foi ouvido, aceito e a história vai ter um final feliz, mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco…

\- Ah, tá bom, final feliz, esperamos que o Kamus pare de ser tão chato depois do casamento, o que não sabemos se vai ocorrer porque não sabemos se o Miro vai fazer o serviço direito, eu temo que vá começar a nevar no Santuário, podemos prosseguir com a parte que era divertida? – Saga cortou todo o clima de compaixão pelo casal.

\- Vai lá, estrega meu momento, estava até ganhando um cafuné do Kamyo aqui… você me paga, Saga… - Miro tentando soar ameaçador. Num deu.

\- Está bem, fim da história romântica de Dégel e Kardia. Vocês vão voltar para a sessão de perguntas idiotas? – Dohko resolveu que precisava achar outra garrafa se eles fossem, porque o efeito do álcool já não estava sendo o suficiente pra aguentar todos eles e ainda vinha dando graças a todos os deuses de todos os lugares e religiões que conhecia por Shiryu estar por quase todo o tempo de boca fechada.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta! – Kanon ergueu o braço e já ia falando. – Só o mestre Shion foi agarrado por um dos antigos lá ou você também pegou alguma dessas delícias vintage?

\- Que? Eu? Eu não, ce tá louco? Eu tinha e tenho a cereja do bolo desse Santuário, era a melhor das delícias vintage, tão delícia que tá delícia até hoje, que é meu Shionzinho, pra que eu ia caçar outra coisa por aí? Não mesmo! – Os mais amáveis riram da resposta, Dohko era tão seriamente apaixonado por Shion que chegava a ser engraçado. Desde que ninguém pensasse na separação imposta pelo dever, duzentos e cinquenta anos de saudade, batalha falsa para enganar Hades, todas as despedidas que já haviam sofrido… daí deixava de ser tão engraçado.

Mas antes que pudessem se ater ao que tornava não engraçado, Miro estava a pensar alto sobre a resposta de Dohko:

\- Você a gente sabe que não ia nas delícias vintage porque você é e tem uma dessas, o teu homem é um dos mais lindos que deve ter pisado na face da terra, com todo respeito ao Grande Mestre Shion muito gostoso puta que pariu… - Kamus pensou em congelar a boca dele pra não falar mais do marido dos outros na frente do próprio noivo, mas tinha entendido que era outra vez, Miro dizendo o que só se devia pensar e olhe lá.

\- Miro, se falar isso do meu marido de novo, eu juro, eu arrumo uma cólera com MIL dragões pra enfiar no teu rabo grande! – Dohko ralhou, ficando cinco segundos parecendo zangado. Daí passou. – Embora eu tenha que concordar que o Shionzinho é mesmo muito gostoso e não devia esperar que os outros não olhassem mesmo ele andando coberto até o pescoço quase todo o tempo…

\- O que volta na minha pergunta inicial que ninguém respondeu até agora! – Aioria já estava sem paciência, nessa altura, bebendo no bico da garrafa, mas nem de longe era o mais bêbado ali. – Quem é que pega quem nessa relação? E num vem com "já fizeram de tudo" que não cola, ou vocês fazem malabarismo toda noite ou alguém pega, cacete!

\- AH, PUTA MERDA, CE NUM TÁ PERGUNTANDO ISSO DE NOVO, SEU MALDITO! – Dohko perdeu o restinho de paciência.

\- Ma quando os mio amici começam a falar mais palavrão do que io, é perché a cosa vai a ficar séria…

\- Ai, gente, calma. – Afrodite começou, sério e abanando as mãos pra chamar atenção. -Logo se vê que apesar de um bando de viados com muito fogo "naquele lugar", experiência de vocês na observação é zero. Mesmo eles variando de vez em quando, é tão óbvio que o "homem" da coisa é o baixinho invocado mestre de Libra. – Explicou, despreocupado.

\- Ce tá zuando que esse velho louco mestre xing ling com cara de novinho, come o Grande Mestre Shion?! – Aioria teria caído, se estivesse em pé. Foi amparado por dois tapinhas nas costas vindo do irmão, que já sabia a resposta fazia tempo.

\- Sabe de nada, Oria, inocente…

\- Fala, Dohko, to certinha ou erradérrima? – Afrodite inqueriu.

\- Shionzinho vai me matar... Tá certo, Dite. Pego. Todo dia. É gostoso até nos infernos! (Literalmente, já experimentei lá também).

\- Mas ele é tão grande e imponente e… - O leonino ainda estava inconformado.

\- Oria, meu bocó animal de Leão, aqui é PEQUENAS EMPRESAS E GRANDES NEGÓCIOS, HUEUHEHUEHUEHUHUE!

Afrodite se pôs a refletir alto, ainda que sozinho, sem perceber a presença que se aproximava.

\- Deve ser grande mesmo, eu como vizinho de casa constato que o mestre Shionzinho grita deliciosamente TODA noite… - Todos se viraram para olhar na direção do pisciano, a casa morrendo no silêncio e Afrodite, morrendo na tensão com cara de "o quê?".

\- Constata o que, cavaleiro de Peixes? – A voz do Grande Mestre ecoou tão perto da cabeça do peixinho que ele pulou, com o coração acelerado para encarar Shion , que acabara de chegar para pôr ordem (ou se juntar ao caos, ninguém sabia) na casa de Libra.

\- AI, DEUSA SANTÍSSIMA, DAONDE VOCÊ SAIU?! XÔ DAQUI, PARECE UMA OFERENDA DE MACUMBA QUE APARECE DO NADA NA ENCRUZILHADA!

…

 **Fim dessa zoeira.**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Só o Deba entendeu a referência, afinal, foi ele quem contou dos trabalhos na encruzilhada nas fofocas com Afrodite, que é obviamente chegado em umas simpatias para a sorte, o amor e contra as inimigas…**_

 _ **Chega de zoeira. Ou não porque eu continuou por mais vinte dias escrevendo com o Dohko, mas, chega DESSA zoeira para repor o tempo perdido da 50 dias. No próximo capítulo/ficlet, estaremos de volta a nossa programação normal.  
Beijos!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 31**

*Biritas na casa de Libra – CENA EXTRA*

Depois de passado o alvoroço pela chegada do Grande Mestre em Libra bem num momento comprometedor onde sua intimidade estava sendo exposta – que só não teve final trágico e morte porque ele próprio era consciente de que não conseguia nem controlar o cosmo e muito menos segurar a voz quando estava sendo devidamente feliz antes de dormir com seu pequeno tigre, terminou só com um:

\- Dane-se, estou sendo feliz na cama todo dia enquanto a maioria de vocês ou não tem vida sexual ou tem uma muito ruim pra terem que viver perturbando os outros dessa maneira. Só dane-se.

… Enfim, isso tinha calado os zoeiros por algum tempo, acalmado o coração dos que achavam que iam morrer pela chegada de Shion e aliviado todas as bêbadas tensões de Dohko e Mu. Enfim, o Patriarca se sentara com seus familiares para dar uma provadinha em algumas daquelas bebidas, no chão em meia lua com Dohko, Mu, Shaka, Kiki, Shunrei e Shiryu.

\- Mu, meu filho, por que está com essa cara séria e tão assustadora?…

Mu só ergueu um dos pontinhos ao fixar o olhar no pai. Seus braços ainda estavam cruzados. E Shion reconhecia cada elo daquela posição: sentado no chão, braços cruzados, olhar agudo e incisivo, um pontinho erguido. E fúria naquele coração.

Shaka abaixou a cabeça, suspirando, por que diabos tinham que despertar a fera que vivia dentro de seu marido?

Finalmente, foi Kiki quem abriu a boca primeiro:

\- Começaram a falar do mestre Hakurei e do Mita, mestre Shion. Então o mestre Mu deu bronca em todo mundo e entrou nesse estado permanente de mau humor e cosmo que parece que vai te sugar para o inferno…

\- "Estado permanente de mau humor e cosmo que parece que vai te sugar para o inferno". – Shion repetiu, reflexivo. – É, isso o define. – Murmurou para Dohko.

\- O que você está cochichando aí? Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Mu deu bronca sem nem piscar.

\- Ei, ei, o pai agora sou EU! E eu cochicho com o meu marido quando eu quiser! Pelo amor de Athena, agora vai ter esses lapsos sempre?

\- Que lapsos?!

\- Shaka, você poderia fazer alguma coisa sobre isso? – Shion tentou, antes que o tarde de mais se tornasse permanente. Shaka deu de ombros, olhando desconsolado para Mu e de volta para Shion e Dohko.

\- Talvez Mita soubesse o que fazer com isso nesse estado, eu não sei o que fazer. – Sua voz saiu tão tristinha que finalmente Mu descruzou os braços e foi dar atenção para seu loiro.

\- Desculpe, eu me exasperei. – Circulou os ombros do loiro, enquanto para ele dirigia um tom de voz completamente oposto ao que estava usando até então.

\- Mas o Kiki está certo sobre o "estado permanente de mau humor e cosmo que parece que vai te sugar para o inferno"… Você poderia parar com isso? Tipo, isso de prolongar o mau humor por causa de alguma situação infeliz…

\- Você sempre faz isso, Shaka. É sempre você que prolonga o mau humor. Por dias. Semanas.

\- ESTÁ BEM! – Shaka falou alto. Respirou fundo e tornou a falar. – Eu sei, sou sempre eu. Não vou prolongar mais nada. Vou meditar e cantar mantras bonitos e me acalmar imediatamente ao invés de prolongar, agora que provei desse veneno, não quero fazer isso, **não quero**. É um pedido para Brahma começar e Vishnu manter em mim. E que Shiva destrua esse ciclo de mau humor no nosso lar. Já chega.

\- Certo, certo… me desculpe, meu anjo… - Mu tentou ser o mais amável o possível, mas Shaka quebrou seus votos antes mesmo de concluí-los:

\- Eu já disse pra não chamar de "meu anjo"! Oh, Vishnu, segura a paciência que não aprendi a ter! Por quê? Você chama o MITA assim, não eu, infernos, sente falta dele porque ele é um amorzinho, né?!

\- Você acabou de dizer pra gente parar com o mau humor… Você não está ajudando, amor. – Shaka emburrou e agora era a vez dele em entrar no ciclo eterno de mau humor.

\- Eu não estou tendo mau humor, estou tendo ciúmes, é diferente!  
\- Ciúmes do Mita POR QUÊ? Foi você que disse que…

\- Eu sei o que eu disse! Já tive ciúmes, já passou. – Respirou fundo, ainda estava no ciclo do mau humor, mas tentou apaziguar a mente. – Desculpem o rompante.

\- Eu entendi foi nada… - Shiryu comentou, bebendo seu suco porque só um libriano bêbado naquela casa já era o bastante e ele já tinha tomado umas dosinhas mais cedo.

\- Isso é normal. Espantoso é quando você entende. – Kiki cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, os estardalhaços dos mais velhos por coisas esquisitas eram frequentemente casos a serem estudados pela psicanálise, em sua juvenil opinião, é claro.

\- Ai, que maldade, Kiki! – Shunrei contestou, sempre defenderia Shiryu, já que ele mesmo nem o escudo de Dragão defendia…

\- Maldade nada, eu aprendi a nunca dizer nenhuma mentira… - Olhou de soslaio para Dohko, que estava a segurar o riso, mas levantou-se, puxando Shion pela mão pedindo licença, e adentrou a casa com o marido, deixando para trás diversos comentários nada castos para a esquiva do casal. Levou-o em silencio até seu quarto, fechando a porta e enfim o abraçou, agarrado em sua cintura, enquanto era abraçado de volta.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, Shionzinho. Só queria você um momento, só comigo, longe daqueles loucos todos e longe da aura maligna do Sekishiki que estava te deixando nervoso…

\- Eu ainda não sei lidar, é só. Não se preocupe, meu pequeno tigre.

\- É claro que me preocupo. Eu sempre me preocupo com você. Às vezes quero estar tão junto que não sei como você aguenta um marido tão grudento…

\- Se me grudasse pelos próximos duzentos e cinquenta anos, ainda seria pouco pelo quanto senti saudades de você sempre. Todo o tempo que suas fugas nos davam pra passar juntos ainda era pouco, todas as conversas que tínhamos todos os dias à distância, ainda era pouco… Eu nunca me desacostumei de fazer tudo junto com você, sempre ao seu lado. Eu senti sua falta em cada coisa que vivi depois que partiu para Rozan… não quero mais que fique nem um instante longe de mim.

\- Acho que vou ter que dar um jeito de viver mais duzentos e cinquenta anos… não vou perder a chance de passar tudo isso grudado em você, meu Shionzinho!

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Pronto, fofura dos dois porque foi tanta zoeira nos últimos que eu estava morrendo de saudades de ver o parzinho de mestres assim, juntinhos.  
Agora eu terminei de colocar tudo em dia, hehe.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 32**

*Histórias de Jamiel – 4 – Sobre pontinhos lemurianos*

Na grama alta de um morro próximo à torre, Dohko se sentava ao lado de Asmita enquanto assistia ao longe Hakurei com o pequeno Atla nos braços dando instruções do treinamento diário à Shion, Yuzuriha e Tokusa.

\- Você acha que todo mundo tem sobrancelhas, Asmita?

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Falando em sobrancelhas, Asmita ergueu as duas ao ouvir a pergunta do garoto.

\- Uma que você não sabe a resposta.

\- Não sei mesmo… mas achei que sobrancelhas fossem comuns nas pessoas…

\- E são. Mas os lemurianos não têm sobrancelhas.

\- Não tem? Por que não tem?

\- Eles têm pontinhos na testa no lugar das sobrancelhas. São muito bonitos os pontinhos, eu diria. É uma característica que é única à raça deles. Não há outros seres humanos no mundo todoooo que tenha pontinhos na testa.

\- Oh! – O cavaleiro de Virgem estava realmente surpreso. Ninguém nunca lhe tinha falado que os lemurianos possuíam características físicas que os distinguiam das demais pessoas, embora conhecesse as capacidades distintas deles. – O que mais é diferente neles?

Dohko sorriu, quase maligno. Tinha conseguido despertar a curiosidade do outro.

\- Muitas coisas, eu diria, mas perceptíveis aos olhos. Eu acredito que a textura da pele e dos cabelos seja bastante diferente, mas não posso garantir que outras pessoas no mundo não possam ser tão macias como eles… só posso garantir que não tem pontinhos na testa.

\- Pessoas macias?

\- Eu já te vi com Atla no colo, não notou nada?

\- Eu estava preocupado em não deixa-lo cair, eu nunca segurei uma criança antes. Não sei por que ele cismou em pular no meu colo…

\- Hum… - _"Porque você é familiar para ele, seu bobo. Até ele que é uma criancinha nota como o mestre sorri para você. Pena que você não pode ver isso… Mas talvez possa 'ver' outras coisas…"_

…

Asmita permaneceu com o mestre na cozinha depois que as crianças haviam deixado após o jantar, enquanto o mais velho recolhia os pratos.

\- Mestre Hakurei…

\- Sim? Você ficou a tarde toda pensativo, Asmita. O que aconteceu?

\- Nada em especial… eu só estava pensando… Vocês lemurianos são diferentes das outras pessoas… mas… há alguma característica física que marque sua raça?

\- Hum… - Hakurei pensou com cuidado. Estava tão acostumado a si mesmo que ficou pensando onde raios era diferente. – Ah! Sim, os pontos na testa!

\- E como são?

\- Ora, são pontinhos. Arredondados. São só pontinhos, nada de extraordinário. – Um dos seus pontinhos estava erguido enquanto prestava atenção à súbita curiosidade do loiro. – Pontinhos, no lugar onde você tem as sobrancelhas… - Mas mesmo com explicação, Asmita continuava com a expressão de angustiada dúvida. Hakurei esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos, pensando em como explicar aquilo melhor. – Estenda sua mão. - O loiro nem hesitou diante da ordem e ergueu a mão direita, que foi tomada pela mão de Hakurei e levada até a testa do mesmo. – "Veja" do seu jeito, Asmita. São só pontinhos.

Asmita percorreu os dedos com cuidado sobre a pele do mestre, pensando sobre "macio" como Dohko dissera. Parecia que era verdade. Então, encontrou os tais pontinhos. E eram ainda mais macios. Hakurei engoliu a própria voz e respiração. Não tinha mencionado e nem iria que aquele era um dos lugares mais sensíveis do corpo para os lemurianos. E _aquele_ toque para ele era especialmente desconcertante. O virginiano sorriu suavemente enquanto continuava a explorar os curiosos pontinhos tão diferentes de suas sobrancelhas. Às vezes não se dava conta de como podia ficar escravo do toque com algumas coisas.

\- E então, o que acha agora? São só pontinhos, não?…

\- Eu acho que são mesmo bonitos. – Pronunciou, inocentemente. Todas as coisas diferentes sobre as pessoas pareciam bonitas, mas achava aquele mestre e suas crianças especialmente bonitos. Devia ser por causa de sua bondade e força. Mas eles eram mesmo mais bonitos para Asmita.

Hakurei ficou um instante atônito e então acabou sorrindo.

\- Você tem um gosto estranho. São nada mais do que pontinhos. Mas se gosta deles…

…

O chinesinho se enroscou melhor no pescoço do namorado enquanto se enrolavam debaixo da coberta, ainda estava rindo de algo que Shion não sabia o que era, mas logo cessou o riso porque foi ocupar sua boca com beijar os pontinhos na testa do ariano.

\- Oe, Dohko, vai começar com isso… - Sua voz já saiu embargada, sentindo os lábios quentes e a língua brincarem em sua pele.

\- Mas você gosta… - Sussurrou o libriano antes de mordiscar um pontinho com cuidado e continuar a beijar e lamber.

\- É claro que gosto… muito… mas… se você continuar com isso…

\- Eu sei. É isso o que eu quero. – Mordeu com um pouco mais de força o outro pontinho. Shion gemeu, abafando a voz no ombro do chinesinho.

\- Deuses, quer que eu grite?! Meu pai está no quarto ao lado!

\- Não, seu pai está lá embaixo com Asmita. Eu passei por eles para subir. – Parou de torturar os pontinhos de Shion para fitar seus olhos rosados. – Amo esses pontinhos, sabe? São tão lindos…

\- São só pontinhos…

\- Mesma conversa…

\- O quê?

\- São lindos, LINDOS PONTINHOS, Shionzinho. Eu amo seus pontinhos. Amo você todo.

\- O que deu em você? – Shion observou o chinesinho, curioso com o ímpeto de carinhos.

\- Não sei, acho que ando vendo muitas coisas românticas e fiquei assim…

\- Estamos no meio do nada no Himalaia… onde você está vendo coisas românticas?

\- Onde você deveria estar. Mas, esqueça isso. Deixe-me morder de novo seus pontinhos lindos! – E Shion foi atacado de novo sem forças para impedir.

…

Na manhã seguinte, Asmita estava mais confiante sobre segurar Atla no colo, ainda que preferisse ficar sentado para isso. Atla tinha poucos anos e Asmita, pouco senso de lidar com pequenos. Mas descobrira rápido que aquele em especial se divertia bastante com cócegas em seus pontinhos na testa.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Jamiel é terra das criaturas mais fofas pra mim. E amo os pontinhos deles, tinha que fazer algo sobre isso. Sinto muito se saiu mais Hakurei X Asmita do que Dohko X Shion, mas eu vou surtar por esses dois e eu adoro o Dohko bancando o investigador do "romance" e instigador dos melhores eventos. Ele ainda vai aprontar mais dessas. :D**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 33**

*Partida, Retorno*

Pós Guerra Santa, século XVIII.

" _Mesmo estando separados, nossos corações serão um só, Shion."_

… Dohko aguardou nos arredores do Santuário até o entardecer. E então, refez o caminho que havia acabado de tomar para ir-se, mas agora, retornando. Teneo já havia tornado a casa de Touro, parecia de alguma forma, menos abatido do que anteriormente.

\- Senhor Dohko! Pensei que já estivesse longe! – O garoto se espantou ao ver o cavaleiro de Libra novamente naquele dia.

\- Eu deveria estar. Preciso ir. Mas ainda tenho coisas a terminar aqui antes que consiga ir embora com um pouco de paz.

\- O senhor diz… Eu não deveria imaginar que poderia deixa-lo assim… Não, isto não é da minha conta. Me desculpe.

\- Nunca foi segredo a ninguém que Shion e eu somos casados, Teneo. Não tem que se desculpar por mencionar isso. E tenho obrigações e promessas a cumprir que ainda me prendem aqui. Mesmo que com o tempo em seu limite.

\- Entendo. Então, de alguma forma, seja bem vindo de volta.

…

Passando pela casa de Libra, outrora seu templo, agora uma ruína vazia, tomou caminho para uma parede especifica, que ainda se encontrava em pé. Lá havia gravado em sua língua natal, o chinês, todas as coisas que gostaria de poder fazer relacionadas a Shion quando voltassem da guerra. Cinquenta itens formavam uma lista que Dohko mantinha também em sua mente todo o tempo, aquecendo seu coração quando a esperança esfriava e as coisas pareciam perdidas. Definitivamente, iria cumprí-las. Encontrar a maneira de conciliar seu pesado dever com o amor que o preenchia inteiro. Não podia deixar Shion sozinho, ferido inteiro na alma, daquela forma. Lhe parecia injusto e ingrato de mais, mesmo que por dever. Simplesmente não podia.

… E então encontrou seu amado ariano próximo as colunas caídas do Parthenon, cabisbaixo.

\- Algumas pessoas ainda persistem em retornar para consertar o que foi quebrado, Shion.

O Grande Mestre ergueu os olhos, seriamente espantado pelo retorno. Dohko apenas continuou a se aproximar até poder tomar os lábios do marido em um beijo profundo, ainda que cheio de dor, era apaixonado. Shion respirou fundo quando romperam o contato, fitando os olhos esverdeados do chinês. Não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo e voltou a olhar adiante.

(…)Shion e Dohko fitaram pela segunda vez o Santuário destruído.

\- Você deve voltar para Rozan o quanto antes…

…

 _(…) "Se eu agir contrário ao meu dever, estarei errando. Mas se agir contrário ao meu coração e aos meus instintos, não estarei errando também? Não estarei sacrificando justamente o que eu não me despus a sacrificar?"(…)_

…

Afagou os cabelos do lemuriano enquanto a noite dominava o tempo e ainda permaneciam sentados na coluna caída.

\- Cinquenta dias, então?

\- Sim, Shion.

\- Eu vou me agarrar a estes dias com tudo o que restou de mim. – Voltou-se para abraçar ao seu chinesinho, chorando intensamente com o rosto afundado em seu ombro. – Somos duas crianças, Dohko. Como podemos ser os mestres deste lugar agora? Somos as duas crianças mais tolas entre todos os grandes homens que caíram nesta guerra, como estamos vivos?

\- Porque fizemos uma promessa. E, sabendo o valor de uma promessa, conforme tenho por mim e continuei a ver a força disso através de Tenma, essa resposta me basta.

\- Eu…

\- Não chore mais, Shionzinho…

\- Não diga isso quando você mesmo está chorando!

\- É verdade… não prometemos que não iríamos chorar…

\- Se você não estivesse ainda ao meu lado, não sei de onde eu tiraria forças…

\- Se você não estivesse ainda ao meu lado, eu preferiria ter morrido nisto também. Acreditei que daria sentido a minha vida me tornando um cavaleiro, mas quando se encontra algo que todas as pessoas passam vidas e vidas procurando para raramente encontrar, o que poderia ser maior e ter mais sentido do que isto, Shion? Você é a metade da minha existência. Como um dia eu vi duas pessoas serem, uma para a outra, e desde que um se foi, o outro cumpriu seu tempo e se foi também. Talvez juntos eles tivessem encontrado uma forma de permanecer. Nós ainda estamos juntos, passamos por cada dor desta guerra juntos, passaremos por muito tempo adiante ainda, juntos. Nosso vínculo é eterno. Veio de algum lugar distante no passado e irá perdurar para sempre. Não haveria maneira pela qual eu não te amasse, Shion. Nestes cinquenta dias eu prometo, irei lhe dar memórias boas o bastante para manterem o amor como ele deve ser, atemporal. As mesmas memórias que serão minha força enquanto eu precisar estar longe do seu abraço.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Eu disse que gostaria de voltar nesse momento. Agora sinto que está completo. E eu sempre fico muito abatida quando lido com a ideia da separação inevitável entre esses dois. :(  
Beijos!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 34**

*Sobre deveres de pais e mestres - 1*

Biblioteca do Parthenon. Um dia chuvoso.

Mu e Shaka haviam se sentado de frente para o casal mais velho em um dos sofás antigos, enquanto Dohko no outro sofá parecia tentar acalmar os nervos de Shion, visivelmente a flor da pele, acariciando suas mãos. Os jovens não tinham idéia do motivo de uma solicitação mais "formal" da parte do Grande Mestre. Exceto quando Athena estava envolvida, Shion nunca os requeria de maneira formal.

\- Pai, o que aconteceu? O senhor nunca nos chama assim sem a presença ou ordens de Athena… Está claramente nervoso e me pondo nervoso também.

\- Me desculpe, Mu. Eu não queria estar a ter uma crise de ansiedade bem agora. Mas a verdade é que eu **nunca** estive preparado para falar disso com você e ainda não estou.

\- Depois de todas as coisas que viemos sabendo ultimamente, ainda tem mais surpresas? – Mu se preocupou. Os últimos eventos vinham sendo bastante intensos e se tinha mais, coisa pequena não devia ser.

\- Tem. E você podia ficar sem saber disso, se nunca tivesse me perguntado, porque é algo que eu não quero realmente falar… e nem vou, a princípio. Eu sei que parece covarde que eu jogue a responsabilidade sobre o meu marido, mas em um ponto da história você vai entender que a responsabilidade também é dele. Temos conversado muito a respeito de como falar a você. E acreditamos que fosse melhor trazer Shaka junto nesta conversa, desde que é melhor que ele ouça diretamente o que tem a ser dito e permaneça ao seu lado.

\- Deuses, pai, eu já entendi que é sério, pode ir logo à história antes que eu comece a ter um ataque de nervos igual você está tendo? – Nunca deixe um ariano impaciente. Nunca. (Mais do que eles já são por natureza).

Shion respirou fundo, suspirou, apertos as mãos de Dohko junto às suas. E pediu num murmúrio ao marido:

\- Dohko, por favor, a história…

\- Bem, Mu… - Dohko, menos nervoso, mas quase tão desconfortável quanto Shion, tomou ar e coragem e encarou os olhos esmeralda do jovem lemuriano. – Você queria saber como foi que nasceu. Nós vamos contar.

\- É uma história tão horrível assim para vocês estarem neste estado? –Shaka tirou as palavras da boca do marido.

\- De alguma forma. Foi horrível quando estava acontecendo, ou desagradável, eu não sei bem… só deixou de ser quando seguramos o Mu nos braços pela primeira vez, tão pequenininho… - O chinês disse a última parte com um ar nostálgico.

\- Me seguraram pela primeira vez? Ambos juntos? Você estava presente quando eu nasci, Dohko?

\- Sim, estava. Conhecendo Shion do jeito que você conhece **hoje** , acha que ele ia ficar firme quando fosse para o único filho dele nascer?

\- De jeito nenhum. Ele ia desmontar.

\- Ora… - Shion injuriou-se só um pouquinho.

\- Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu, Shionzinho. Você quase desabou e teria arrancados os próprios cabelos se tivesse sido deixado sozinho.

\- É um dos meus momentos vergonhosos. Mas vocês me fizeram ter muitos.

\- Isso só me deixa mais ansioso. Como diabos eu vim parar aqui?

\- Certo. Vamos do início. A sua raça. Sempre foi costume dos lemurianos passarem o sangue adiante com a finalidade de servirem ao Santuário de Athena, numa linhagem bastante específica entre todas as do seu povo. Na época de Shion ainda havia um número considerável de lemurianos, mas com o tempo, a raça foi se perdendo, como vocês sabem. O sangue se diluiu entre pessoas comuns, tornando-se fraco e restauram poucos de sangue puro. Shion tinha o juramento com Hakurei de ter seu próprio filho e educá-lo para servir ao Santuário quando chegasse a hora, mas tendo se casado com um homem, ficava difícil pensar em arrumar uma mulher pra ter o filho prometido. Ou seja, u fui o pivô de um imenso problema para o Shionzinho, que seria um imenso problema para o Santuário e para Athena, de um modo geral. Quanto mais os anos passavam, mais sentámos próximo o nascimento da reencarnação de Athena, e Shion deveria preparar o próximo lemuriano para se tornar um cavaleiro e ocupar o posto de Grande Mestre e também assumir um pupilo capaz de ser o próximo cavaleiro de Áries. Embora haja épocas em que o Grande Mestre e o Cavaleiro de Áries não sejam de sua raça, na maior parte do tempo, isto se tornou praticamente uma regra. Principalmente com relação ao Patriarca, por conta da longevidade, em se esperar que possa ser alguém que aguarde a nova encarnação dos deuses a cada duzentos e quarenta e três anos. O mestre Sage cumpriu o papel na última vez, e então Shion. Ele poderia ser sucedido por alguém sem o sangue dele, mas isso seria quebrar um ciclo que os gêmeos de Câncer naquele tempo nos avisaram que não deveria ser quebrado ainda. Shion adiou isso o máximo que pôde, mas chegou a um ponto onde já era quase tardio, muito próximo da reencarnação de Athena chegar. Assim, incapaz de tomar qualquer medida e realmente desesperado pelo que teria, mas não queria fazer, ele pediu o meu conselho e ajuda. E eu também tive as minhas promessas com os velhos mestres gêmeos sobre este assunto. – Fez uma pausa, servindo uma xícara do chá que tinha colocado sobre a mesa entre os sofás e a entregou a Shion, que prosseguia trêmulo. Mu e Shaka continuavam atentos à história, já enxergavam o claro problema do Grande Mestre, mas ainda não viam o que lhes parecia tão assustador ou desagradável a ponto de precisarem de preparo para falarem com o filho. Deixaram que Shion tomasse algum tempo enquanto bebericava o chá, o libriano servindo a Mu e Shaka novamente. Achava que quanto mais camomila e maracujá eles tomassem, seria melhor.

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Finalmente, como Mu nasceu. Isso vai tomar algum tempo da fanfic, não queria fazer pulando cenas, então vai ficar linear aqui. Nos próximos, a continuação desta situação. Finalmente, Deni, você vai descobrir o que foi que eu aprontei para este evento. 3:) Bárbara, eu espero que aprecie a idéia, ela foi tirada de duas situações, uma real que você conheceu, e uma fictícia, que vou mencionar nos próximos capítulos pois quem conhecer o livro, já vai saber do que se trata e não quero estragar a surpresa.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 35**

*Sobre deveres de pais e mestres - 2*

Shion colocou a xícara vazia sobre a mesa e voltou a tomar as mãos de seu chinesinho entre as suas. O barulho da chuva forte batendo nas vidraças da janela próxima foi praticamente o único som a ser ouvido por alguns instantes. Os jovens ainda bebiam o chá, quando Dohko retornou à história.

\- Assim, eu prossegui como um dia muito tempo atrás, Hakurei me tinha instruído e fui até Jamiel. Deveras cansativo ficar subindo e descendo o Himalaia com aquele coração. Mas era pelo bem de todos, principalmente do Shionzinho, e eu nunca fui preguiçoso para coisas que tivessem a ver com Shion, de qualquer maneira. Eu já sabia o que eu deveria procurar por lá, tinha mantido sempre alguma forma de contato com a linhagem de Sage e Hakurei, desde que Atla, o irmão mais novo de Shion, permaneceu em Jamiel após a Guerra Santa e teve família. Encontrar os lemurianos não foi a tarefa mais simples, desde que se esconderam do mundo, na verdade foram eles que me encontraram, só fui bem vindo entre eles por causa da energia de Shion em mim. Não tive qualquer informação sobre Atla, fui ignorado todas as vezes em que tentei perguntar dele. Mas fui levado a conhecer os descendentes dele e finalmente encontrar alguém que era especificamente o que eu estava buscando. Uma moça, descendente direta de Atla, ou seja, sobrinha de Shion, só que algumas gerações mais jovem. – Mu se remexeu um pouco no sofá, ao que parecia, enfim, a primeira possível menção de sua mãe. Shaka tomou sua mão carinhosamente e passou a lhe dispensar afagos, era certificado de que estes arianos precisavam de afeto para se acalmarem. Dohko apenas prosseguia. - A família era ciente dos deveres com o Santuário de Athena e há muito vinha aguardando o chamado, alguns chegaram a acreditar que nunca viria, por causa de demora, mas outros o esperavam com o devotado compromisso que havia se estabelecido através de eras. Enfim me foi permitido conversar com a jovem sobre o chamado do Santuário, eu lhe expliquei a necessidade específica sobre um filho para o Grande Mestre. Ela já estava tão a par disto que eu não poderia imaginar que se resignaria a sair de Jamiel comigo para vir ao Santuário ter a criança. Mas ela era noiva, apaixonada pelo homem com quem iria se casar. Ela iria perder tudo o que vinham construindo para vir cumprir o dever com o Santuário. Eu lhe disse em verdade que ela não poderia permanecer com a criança e que, portanto, se ela desejasse omitir a especificidade de seu dever com o Santuário de Athena, nada a impedia. Isto parecia cruel, de fato, que o filho não pudesse ter permanência com sua mãe, mas estes são os métodos do Santuário, que vocês bem já conheceram através da história deste lugar, poucas vezes houve exceções. Ela inqueriu sobre o motivo do Grande Mestre não ter filhos com a pessoa que havia escolhido, desde que ela tinha notícias de que era casado. Naquele momento, eu apenas expliquei que a pessoa com quem o Patriarca havia se casado, era completamente incapaz de lhe dar filhos. Ela concordou em omitir seu dever e voltar para casa em seguida, consciente de que teria que abrir mão da criança por completo. Impôs apenas para isso que lhe mandassem noticias da criança sempre e algum dia, lhe deixassem vê-lo. Eu lhe garanti isto e assim, como neste tempo gasto entre os lemurianos, não pude encontrar qualquer pessoa com talentos para suceder a armadura de Áries, tomei o caminho para a Grécia apenas com a moça que daria o filho a Shion. É verdade que a ideia toda me desgastava, embora eu soubesse que era um dever e não qualquer outra coisa. E eu já sabia que, muito pior do que o meu estado emocional sobre aquilo tudo, era o de Shion. Ele sim estava acabado com aquela história, inconsolável.

\- O senhor não queria ter filho algum, então? – Mu inqueriu, nenhuma emoção delineada notável em sua voz.

\- Deuses, queria! – Shion se apressou a explicar. – Sempre quis ter filhos. Teria meia dúzia se pudesse, para quem tomou conta dos pequenos demônios dourados, hoje eu sei que teria sido um bom pai independente do número de crianças que eu tivesse, então a idéia de meia dúzia não parece absurda. O que eu não queria, o que não me agradava, eram os meios para ter filhos meus. Preferia me abster do meu desejo de paternidade do que dormir com qualquer pessoa que não fosse meu marido.

\- Eu entendo isto completamente… - Shaka murmurou, não queria interferir no assunto, mas gostaria, porque em seu coração havia sentimentos que o faziam se compadecer completamente da situação passada de Shion. – Eu também adoraria, hoje, ter ao menos uma criança, um filho, mas não pagaria o preço de estar com ninguém além de Mu para isso. Torna-se a mim, portanto, impossível.

Mu fitou o marido longamente. Shaka não lhe havia falado qualquer coisa sobre esta vontade. Mas julgou que provavelmente pela impossibilidade, achou apenas inútil se lamuriar e por isso não lhe disse nada. Queria lhe perguntar dezenas de coisas que lhe vieram a mente, mas estava procurando não interromper a história de Dohko. Mas iria se lembrar de saber _por que_ Shaka, agora, vinha desejando um filho. Embora suspeitasse do que havia causado isso.

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Bem que o Shion anteriormente disse que essa seria uma longa história…**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 36**

*Sobre deveres de pais e mestres – 3*

Shaka sentiu todas as dúvidas e desconfianças surgindo no olhar de Mu, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento, outra história de muito maior importância estava a finalmente se desenrolar ali.

\- Me desculpe, eu os interrompi. Por favor, prossigam.

\- Bem… - O libriano observou o estado de cada um dos três antes de prosseguir. Sobre Shaka, já tinha certeza do que estava lhe acontecendo. Principalmente porque a causa estava sendo constantemente mencionada naquela história. Não sabia que reações iria levar ao final de tudo. - Durante a viagem para o Santuário, eu acabei por revelar à moça que eu era o marido do Grande Mestre e que estava ali ao invés de qualquer outro porque essa era a coisa mais difícil para ele a se fazer. Ela disse que enfim compreendia a gravidade da situação e o motivo da demora do chamado do Santuário. E agora se punha preocupada sobre o êxito daquela missão. Ela imaginava, pelo que havia ouvido contar sobre Shion pelos seus antepassados, que ele deveria estar em conflito com sua honra, pesando de um lado seus sentimentos e deveres com seu marido e do outro, sua obrigação como Grande Mestre. Foi quando ela finalmente se compadeceu de tudo ao invés de tratar a situação como um dever apenas, começou a ter a delicadeza de enxergar as pessoas envolvidas nisto. Eu não deveria esperar menos de alguém que descendia de Atla. Ela era a pessoa certa para dar o filho a Shion. – Fez uma pausa, olhando a chuva forte pela janela, então tornou a olhar os jovens e prosseguiu. – Quando chegamos ao Santuário, eu a trouxe até Shion. Não exatamente a apresentei porque ela nunca nos deixou saber seu nome. Mas foi algo assim. E os deixei, me retirando para a casa de Libra. Esta parte da história é sua, Shion.

\- Infelizmente é. Felizmente, é curta. Eu estava tão desconfortável ao conhecer a moça, que ela acabou por tentar me consolar. Conversamos longamente, ao que ela se mostrou compreensiva e piedosa sobre minha situação com relação ao filho e ao meu marido. Tentou me acalentar dizendo que apenas estarmos juntos uma única vez era o bastante para ela conceber o filho que eu queria. Mas nem mesmo isso me acalmou, eu não estava disposto a fazer nem uma vez. Mas tinha. Chamei Dohko de volta ao Parthenon e pedi que ele permanecesse até que aquilo estivesse encerrado, eu não queria que a minha segurança se fosse enquanto eu passava pelo momento mais desconcertante da minha vida. A pior parte foi o que ele me respondeu.

\- Eu tentei ser prático, oras! Eu disse que permanecia, mas que era pra fazer logo porque eu precisava voltar a me fingir de velho na beira da cachoeira para vigiar o selo de Hades. Só que essa de ter que "fazer logo" só fez Shion ficar mais nervoso… Ainda mais porque eu realmente não estava brincando sobre ter que voltar rápido para Rozan, eu já tinha passado muito tempo fora naquela busca. Vocês não podem imaginar o desespero do pobre Shionzinho. E o meu coração apertado quando me retirei para um dos quartos da ala particular, não tão distante do quarto que aquela jovem ocupava.

\- Dá para ter uma breve noção do desespero dele só de olhar para a cara dele agora… - Mu analisou o pai. E realmente, ele e Shaka ainda estavam tentando encontrar a parte tão terrível dessa história que fizera o antigo casal esconde-la a vida toda de Mu. Era uma grande aventura, de fato, com muitos momentos inquietantes para os envolvidos, mas ainda não havia nela qualquer coisa que parecesse tão grave para ser escondida.

\- O meu desespero ainda era pequeno naquele momento. Eu viria a saber o que era desespero um pouco mais tarde… - Shion começou a sentir seu rosto queimar. Não queria, MESMO, falar. Mas já não tinha retorno.

\- Essa parte da história também é sua, Shionzinho. Eu só entro depois… - Por algum motivo, a voz de Dohko deixou de soar preocupada e séria e pareceu sutilmente maliciosa.

\- Eu sei… Ah, bem… - Pegou outra xícara de chá. Iria morrer de tomar chá, se pudesse, mas era o último gole da chaleira. – Naquela noite… para encerrar logo a história… eu fui ao quarto da moça, e tentei deitar-me com ela e acabar de uma vez com isso… - As faces de Shion queimavam mais do que ele imaginava que fosse possível. Não era todo dia que tinha que um pai tinha que contar ao filho como havia sido "fazê-lo", ou talvez fosse. Apenas a sua história é que devia ser muitíssimo inconvencional para ser contada. – No entanto… não importava o quão bela e gentil ela fosse… ou o quanto ela tentasse me agradar, nada funcionava contra meu nervosismo e falta de vontade de ter qualquer coisa com ela. Então ela se cansou e decidiu ser prática; perguntou onde estava o meu marido, eu respondi que ocupava um dos quartos daquela mesma ala… E em seguida ela me disse apenas que o chamasse ao quarto. Eu obviamente me recusei a fazê-lo, mas estava confrontando alguém que, com toda certeza, descendia dos gêmeos de Câncer… E neste ponto, vou seguir o conselho que me foi dado tempos depois se um dia essa situação chegasse…

Os jovens se entreolharam, enquanto Shion retirava algo de sua túnica. Era, literalmente, uma carta na manga…

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Poxa, Mu, que longa história MESMO pra você existir, carneirinho!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 37**

*Sobre deveres de pais e mestres – 4 – Carta de muitos amores*

"Querido Mu,

Se você está lendo isto agora, é porque certamente seus pais chegaram a um ponto da história de seu passado que eles já não conseguem expressar. Eu disse que me comprometeria a lhe contar, mas como não sei onde vou estar quando este momento chegar, decidi escrever-lhe. Neste exato instante, você está chutando dentro da minha barriga. É agitado, ao contrário do que eu acreditei que seria, mas ainda tão amável. Sua pequena presença aqui me satisfaz como nada antes em minha vida. Eu gostaria que soubesse que tenho o amado a cada dia desde que tive o privilégio de me tornar a sua mãe. Não sei quanto tempo poderei segurá-lo em meus braços antes de deixar o Santuário de volta a Jamiel, mas quero que entenda que eu nunca o abandonaria. Acredito que seus pais já tenham lhe falado como as coisas são e, sendo quem você deve ser, nada disso lhe é novidade. O seu dever com Athena como o próximo Grande Mestre do Santuário já deve ter-lhe tornado alguém ciente o bastante de todas as coisas a que isto implica. Algumas, talvez, estranhas ou desagradáveis como Shion teve que fazer, embora eu já não acredite que ele se arrependa. Principalmente porque ele parece imensamente mais ansioso do que eu com a sua chegada. Meus instintos dizem que ele será um pai magnífico e espero que você esteja concordando mentalmente enquanto lê.

Mas, cheguei a isto em primeiro lugar para contar-lhe sobre seus pais. E não, não estou me referindo a mim. Me refiro a Shion e Dohko. Eles nunca devem ter tido coragem de dizer-lhe que, sem Dohko, você não existiria. Não só porque foi ele a ter ido me buscar em Jamiel, mas por motivos muito mais significativos que descreverei adiante.

De acordo com Shion, ele acredita ser incapaz de contar-lhe sobre o ocorrido no quarto naquela noite, que para mim, foi há alguns meses, mas para ele e você no tempo desta leitura, deve ter sido há muito tempo. Pode estar se perguntando que tipo de mãe é esta que escreve uma carta para contar ao filho sobre a noite em que foi feito, e eu não tenho certeza de que tipo de mãe sou, mas com certeza me importo com a família que eu sei que vai ser a única que você vai conhecer. Então, esteja atento a isto:

Shion esteve em meu quarto e o que deveríamos fazer, era bastante óbvio. Mas, as coisas não ocorreram como o necessário. Era simples, não importava o quanto ele soubesse o que tinha que ser feito, apenas não podia porque sentia-se rompendo as promessas de seu casamento. E nada que eu tentasse para acalmá-lo tinha eficácia. Eu compreendi logo durante a viagem com Dohko como era o vínculo entre eles. Mais de duzentos anos de um casamento mantido por muito amor, sangue e lágrimas. E o dever outra vez os colocava em uma situação que os separava. Eu me decidi logo sobre o que fazer. Disse a Shion que deveria chamar o marido à cama, assim ele não se sentiria quebrando o matrimonio sagrado com seu amado e poderia fazer seu filho ser concebido junto a ele. Shion achou loucura, você deve imaginar os porquês, ou não, mas me parece óbvio que não concordasse com isso tão facilmente. Então, se você tem ímpetos sobre resolver as coisas de maneira prática, lembre-se disso: eu simplesmente usei telecinese para chamar Dohko à porta do quarto. E usei de novo para abrí-la quando Shion se recusou novamente, querendo manter a porta trancada e o marido do lado de fora. É claro que ele entrou em pânico. Mas Dohko se adiantou a abraça-lo e confortá-lo na beira da cama, eu já lhe tinha mandado uma sugestão mental do que estava a acontecer ali.

Tendo finalmente Dohko junto de Shion, eu tornei a lhes dizer que jamais mencionaria qualquer coisa sobre a minha missão no Santuário a ninguém em minha vida e que preservaria em absoluto segredo qualquer coisa que visse ou partilhasse naquela noite. Shion ainda estava a tremer, mas fortuito que Dohko fosse prático! Tomou a frente da situação e veio a cama conosco, com isto aos poucos a fazer Shion relaxar. Eu evitei tocar nele demasiadamente e em nenhum instante toquei em Dohko, que estava ali unicamente para Shion. Digamos que usei apenas o necessário. E como alguém que faz jus a linhagem a qual pertenço, admirei imensamente poder assistir o casal antigo se amar, para não dizer expressamente o quanto vê-los juntos me animou. Ao entender o quanto Shion era extasiado pelo marido, eu soube que disso viria a conceber um filho muito mais forte do que se tivesse simplesmente estado com um homem forçado a cumprir seu dever.

Estou a rir só de imaginar como eles devem estar constrangidos por deixar você saber destas coisas, mas e você? Será que isto o aborrece? Eu espero que não. O que eu gostaria de mostrar-lhe com isso não é para que se aborreça. É para que tenha certeza de que você só foi possível de existir porque ambos os seus pais se deitaram e se amaram para me dar a semente que geraria este bebê tão amado que carrego agora. Que você, ao final das contas, foi feito com amor, o mais puro e intenso que eu poderia imaginar, que é este antigo e sempre bem cultivado de Shion e Dohko.

Dohko não pode estar aqui para acompanhar a minha gestação, eu já estou no sexto mês, mas ele pergunta todos os dias se estamos bem, eu e o bebê, lá de Rozan. Eu soube logo que você seria mesmo menino, como seus pais queriam, então nós sempre o chamamos pelo nome, querido Mu.

Eu irei lhe escrever mais uma vez a cada um dos três meses que restam de minha gravidez, espero poder contar-lhe mais sobre as maravilhosas coisas de amor que tenho compreendido aqui no Santuário.

…

Sétimo mês.

Eu prometi que iria lhe escrever, mas me perdoe, querido Mu, você está apressado. Estou deixando esta nota rapidamente, enquanto ainda tenho forças para escrever. O médico foi chamado e você logo estará em meus braços. Quero que saiba que eu te amo. Eu te amo para sempre, meu pequeno Mu. E seus pais vão ter um colapso nervoso em conjunto por sua causa, então, nasça forte e os tranquilize!

Mamãe."

…

 **Continua**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Eu adoraria que esta carta fosse muito maior, mas a reduzi para deixa-la em capítulo único dentro da quantia de palavras proposta. Além do mais, creio que, em essência, todos compreenderam que a mãe do Mu era bastante amável… e extremamente prática. "Se não está rolando assim, vamos fazer de um jeito melhor!" Eu confesso que me coloquei no lugar dela para imaginar como seria um evento tão absurdo, e sim, imagino que ela estaria a rir como eu ri.  
Sobre a questão de livro mencionado anteriormente onde me ocorreu a ideia de como fazer Dohko ser ainda mais "pai" do Mu do que já era, é uma cena da série 'As Brumas de Avalon', de Marion Zimmer Bradley. A cena em questão é entre Lancelot, Arthur e Guinevere e sempre me causou uns bons arrepios a citação deste momento. Adorei, de alguma forma, recriar em versão CDZ, hehehe.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 38**

*Sobre deveres de pais e mestres – 5*

Mu suspirou, ainda relendo alguns trechos da carta. Shaka acompanhara a primeira leitura a pedido do marido, tendo lhe sido o bastante. Nenhum deles esboçou muita reação, ao que só fazia o casal mais velho se pôr mais ansioso.

\- O que aconteceu com ela depois disso?

\- Ela faleceu horas depois de dar a luz, por conta de complicações no parto. Nem mesmo minhas habilidades curativas foram o suficiente para salvá-la. – Shion explicou, pesaroso. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha sido radiante durante a gestação e era a mãe de seu único e amado filho. Finalmente Mu ergueu os olhos para encarar o pai, sua expressão tendo se alterado para emoções indistinguíveis.

\- Ela não chegou a me segurar nos braços?

\- Sim, ela o segurou, chegou a poder amamenta-lo por um momento antes de voltar a ter dores. Eu fiquei com ela e com o médico no quarto e uma enfermeira acompanhou Dohko com você nos braços para lhe cuidarem apropriadamente.

\- Então, além de ajudar a me fazer, você também foi uma das primeiras pessoas a me carregar nos braços? – Virou-se para o libriano, seus olhos esmeralda marejados pela situação da mãe, a quem apenas pela carta deixada já podia, enfim, dispensar algum afeto de seu coração e também pelo padrasto, que agora via, talvez, fosse mais apropriado ter-lhe sempre chamado de pai também.

\- Fui o primeiro depois dela. Seu pai te acarinhou quando ela me entregou você, mas só te segurou depois que tudo no quarto acabou… Eu fiquei horas com você agarrado aos meus dedos, dormindo. Você era muito preguiçosinho e tão pequeno por ter nascido de sete meses… - Os olhos de Dohko brilharam de emoção ao se lembrar do pequeno Mu recém-nascido dormindo em seus braços. Finalmente, Mu sorriu.

\- Vocês sempre fazem essa cara engraçada quando falam de quando eu era bebê.

\- Você está bem, Mu? – Shion se preocupou pelo filho parecer bem mais calmo do que a si próprio.

\- Não realmente. Não sobre esta coisa dela ter morrido no dia em que eu cheguei, preciso digerir isto melhor. Mas nunca tive expectativas sobre uma mãe, nunca pensei em encontrar e acho que nunca senti falta de uma, então, ganhar esta carta é como uma benção inesperada, me traz alegria por saber que ela me amava, mesmo que jamais possamos nos encontrar.

\- E sobre o restante?

\- Sobre como eu fui feito? – Dohko e Shion assentiram. Mu fez-se de pensativo. – Bem… esplendido. É uma pena que provavelmente nunca vou poder contar ao Miro e ao Afrodite que eu fui feito num _ménage à trois…_ \- E enfim pôde rir dos pais, levemente em choque com a sua falta de choque sobre a situação. Shaka olhou incrédulo para o casal mais velho, imaginando que Hakurei diria que ainda eram bocós. E riu também. – Vocês ficaram nervosos só por isso? Já tive notícias muito mais drásticas… Além do mais, é realmente esplendido que tenham me feito juntos. Foi um alívio saber disso, não um incomodo.

\- Um alívio? – Shion indagou, procurando mais chá que já tinha se esquecido que já tinha acabado.

\- Sim , é claro. Eu odiaria ter sido o motivo de mais tristeza entre vocês. Primeiro porque eu os amo. Segundo, porque vocês se amam e sempre tiveram muito trabalho pra se manterem juntos acima de tudo e todos. Mas, saber que eu fui a razão só de um pouco de nervosismo que no final se tornou algo incrível, que é o dom da vida, e que vocês, de alguma forma por causa da mente criativa da minha mãe, compartilharam, é maravilhoso.

\- Eles dois enfartando para te contar isso e você simplesmente está achando o máximo. – Shaka resmungou, mas também estava pendido a ter a mesma opinião do marido sobre aquilo tudo.

\- Estou. Meus pais continuam me surpreendendo. Aliás, a carta estava selada. Vocês nunca a leram?

\- Não. Era para você, não para nós.

\- Entendo. – Mu apertou a carta contra o peito. – Eu vou guardar bem isto.

\- Eu tenho minhas perguntas sobre isso… - Shaka resmungou novamente, incerto se devia fazê-las ou não.

\- A parte que achávamos que era a mais difícil, já foi, aproveita e fala, Shaka. – Dohko tentou relaxar um pouco, passando um braço pelas costas de Shion.

\- Você não achou um sucessor para a armadura de Áries em Jamiel, Mu nasceu de sete meses, por isso nasceu sob Áries e pôde ser treinado para suceder a armadura de Shion…

\- Correto.

\- Mas, na verdade, o intuito de tê-lo era para que ele o sucedesse no posto de Grande Mestre, não é isso?

Shion inquietou-se novamente, aquele era outro assunto delicado.

\- Sim. Mu deveria ser o próximo Patriarca do Santuário de Athena. Como estou vivo e forte, por hora, isso não vai acontecer.

\- Saga sabia que Mu era o herdeiro real?

\- Sabia. Saga e Aioros sabiam. Foi por isso que mandei Mu ir embora do Santuário. Um herdeiro real ameaçava o posto que Saga tinha usurpado, porque o Grande Mestre pode ser contestado e deposto em vista de ações incondizentes com as Leis de Athena e do Santuário.

\- Isso explica tanta coisa… - Shaka se colocou a pensar para si mesmo.

\- Eu não vou ser o Grande Mestre. Essa coisa definitivamente não é pra mim. Preferiria voltar para a minha torre em Jamiel; se levasse Shaka, é claro.

Shaka cruzou as pernas, olhou para o marido com algum divertimento nos olhos.

\- Você _**sempre**_ fugiu disto de ser o Grande Mestre. Sempre. Mesmo que inevitavelmente acabe caindo nisto de alguma maneira. Não acha que está na hora de deixar de fugir?

\- Meu pai vai viver mais duzentos e cinquenta anos, por favor. Aliás, falando nisso… Dohko… você ainda pode usar o Misopheta Menos?

\- Pra falar a verdade… sim.

\- Bem, amor… - Mu se virou para Shaka. – Se um dia alguém precisar ir para lugares estranhos vigiar alguma coisa por séculos, iremos nós, porque Dohko vai ficar bem aqui com o meu pai.

\- Estou completamente de acordo, meu marido. – Shaka assentiu e sorriu. Dohko e Shion apenas tentaram ler as entrelinhas dos olhares trocados entre o jovem casal.

\- Duzentos e cinquenta anos colado no Shionzinho… isso vai ser divertido!

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Reação do Mu baseada nas reações REAIS de um ariano consultado sobre o assunto de saber que foi feito num ménage. Sério, foi ao vivo, e foi épico. Não dava para descrever tudo aqui, mas tentei colocar em suma o ocorrido.**_

 _ **No mais, eu espremi outra ideia que poderia ter sido melhor trabalhada, mas preciso do restante dos dias para terminar os arcos da China e de Jamiel. Entre outras pequenas pendencias. Agora que faltam 12 dias pra acabar, estou começando a sentir o que Shion sente: só cinquenta dias com o Dohko são ótimos, mas não são o bastante! Poderia ter mesmo escrito "243 anos com ele", hehehe.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 39**

*Lavanda*

O chinês se sentava sozinho no começo da escadaria da casa de Libra, no meio de uma tarde ensolarada, mantinha a cabeça apoiada nãos mãos e o olhar entristecido na casa abaixo. Foi quando o tilintar da armadura do vizinho da casa acima foi ouvido e então, estava sentado ao lado de Dohko.

\- Entediado de novo, Kardia?

O Escorpião girou um ramo de Lavanda Francesa que tinha roubado dos vasos de Dégel na mão.

\- É claro. Quando não? – Respondeu, simplesmente. – Você não parece diferente.

\- Não é tédio. Estou aborrecido.

\- Você sempre anda aborrecido a olhar a casa de Virgem. Houve algo com Asmita?

\- O azedume dele aqui no Santuário me incomoda.

\- Asmita é SEMPRE azedo, todo o tempo. Apenas ignore.

\- Não posso. Conheço Asmita de outras terras, outras situações. Ele é assim aqui porque realmente deve sentir que as pessoas estão no mundo para sofrer. Como ele sofre agora.

\- Então ele nunca sorri porque sofre e não porque é só chato?

\- Exato.

\- O que deixou ele assim?

\- Falta. Ele tinha tudo lá. Mas lá ainda não é o lugar dele. Destino maldito que separa pessoas. Eu não gostaria de ter o destino dele, separado daqueles a quem considero família…

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Ah, nada, Kardia. – Suspirou. – Vai fazer algo com essa flor de lavanda?

\- Não, só roubei do vaso do Dégel mesmo…

\- Então me dá aqui! – Tomou a planta da mão de Kardia e se levantou.

\- Ei, aonde você vai?

\- Casa de Áries. Não vou ficar pra sempre aqui no tédio se tenho meu amado lá. Sinto muito se Dégel te trocou por livros hoje.

\- Ele sempre faz isso… - Kardia fitou enquanto Dohko descia as escadas, mas logo estava indo para o lado oposto, decidido a fazer Dégel largar os livros.

…

Dohko passou em frente ao local onde Asmita estava sempre a meditar no salão da casa de Virgem. Parou para observar o loiro. O cosmo plácido e sereno indicava o estado de transe meditativo. O libriano, tendo em mente que Asmita ignorava o mundo real quando estava naquele estado, se aproximou do local de meditação, girando o ramo da planta na mão.

\- Hum… ei… é uma pena que você não possa ver isto, é uma flor de Lavanda Francesa lá da casa de Aquário… bem… a cor dela… é a cor dos cabelos _**dele**_ , sabe? Também acho que o cheiro se parece com o daquela casa, desde que se fazem muitos incensos com lavanda. – Olhou o loiro mais uma vez e estendeu a mão, soltando a flor próxima ao homem sentado em posição de lótus. – Eu vou deixa-la aqui. Os cabelos do pequeno são iguais aos dele e iguais a flor… Você deve se sentir sozinho sem eles. Eu me sentiria, no seu lugar. Não sei o que posso fazer para ajudar, mas espero que goste da flor. Sinto muito se isto incomodar sua meditação. – Se virou, intentando sair de Virgem para continuar a descida até Áries, mas a voz de Asmita lhe alcançou, suave.

\- Eu posso não poder ver a cor… mas o cheiro desta flor… é o mesmo cheiro dos cabelos _**dele**_.

Dohko se virou para ver Asmita segurando o ramo de Lavanda próximo ao rosto, aspirando o perfume.

\- Você realmente não… - Desistiu de fazer a pergunta no meio do caminho. Já tinha tentando tanto, mas qualquer coisa que Asmita pudesse responder, não ia mudar o que Dohko pensava. Retornou e sentou-se de frente para o loiro. – Seu rosto ficou tão nostálgico.

\- É claro que me sinto sozinho sem eles. O mestre é uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim… e o pequeno Atla já não deve ser mais tão pequeno, mas era adorável poder carrega-lo nos braços. Sinto falta das coisas simples de lá.

\- Não acha que lá era o seu lugar no mundo?

\- Sim. Por isso sempre ia para lá meditar e acalmar meu coração.

\- Eu sei, mas… eu quero dizer… Ah, eu acho que não quero dizer nada. Só me sinto muito triste por você estar longe deles. Atla gosta tanto de você.

\- E eu dele. Aquele lugar foi o único no mundo onde encontrei tão delicados afetos. Hakurei sempre tão gentil, Atla sempre tão amoroso. Shion, que sempre foi muito amável, está aqui, mas as coisas no Santuário às vezes ficam tão formais que não consigo me aproximar dele como antes. Eu nem sei se eu quero. Parece-me melhor ficar distante. Quanto mais perto agora, mais dor depois.

Dohko não pôde contestar, sabia que o caso de Asmita era muito diferente do seu.

\- Você só sente tanta dor porque você ama de mais.

O loiro fez uma expressão surpresa por um instante, antes de tentar apaziguar sua mente.

\- Acha mesmo?

\- Não apenas acho. Tenho te conhecido por alguns anos. Você transborda amor, tanto que você mesmo nem sabe dizer que "tipo" de amor é esse dentro de você. E então, somente dói tanto por isso.

\- E você sabe de que tipo é? – Aspirou a lavanda novamente, esperando pacientemente que o libriano lhe respondesse.

\- Hum… se eu lhe contasse… estragaria as melhores surpresas da sua existência.

Antes que Asmita pudesse expressar ainda mais surpresa com outra pergunta, o cosmo calmo que adentrou a casa de Virgem fez ambos se voltarem, Dohko logo vislumbrando seu adorado Shion enquanto se aproximava. O ariano achou incomum seu amado fazendo visita para Asmita, justamente quando tinha pensando em fazer o mesmo.

\- Boa tarde, Asmita. Eu posso me sentar também?

\- Boa tarde, Shion. É claro, você é bem vindo.

Shion tomou lugar no chão ao lado do libriano. Sorriu ao ver a flor de lavanda nas mãos do cavaleiro de Virgem. Era uma boa recordação.

\- Eu atrapalho o assunto?

\- Não. Falávamos de coisas simples e flores. Jasmim, lavanda, mirra… São as minhas favoritas.

\- São as flores na beira da torre em Jamiel, que só podem crescer lá porque o mestre Hakurei as mantém com o cosmo… - Shion comentou, achava normal que Asmita gostasse destas flores desde que o cheiro era constante em Jamiel, que lhe era tão familiar. Dohko acreditava que os motivos iam além.

\- Shionzinho… desde quando seu pai cultiva as flores na torre?  
\- Hum… há alguns anos, na verdade. Nem sempre houve flores lá. Acho que eram mudinhas quando Asmita foi pela primeira vez a Jamiel. Você tinha quantos anos, Asmita?

\- Doze.

\- Vocês todos cheiram a flores e incensos. Jamiel, casa de Áries, casa de Virgem… a casa de Libra cheira a macarrão mesmo… - Dohko cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- É claro, você só pensa em comida! – Shion deu bronca, embora estivesse rindo. E Asmita acabou rindo também, pensando que aquelas crianças nunca mudavam, tinham sido assim desde o primeiro dia. Por um momento, a dor da solidão se amenizou.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Excessos de palavras sempre que vou escrever sobre Asmita, Jamiel e essas coisas lindas que Dohko mantém em mente quase de forma conspiratória, hehehe. E sim, Shion continua e continuaria lerdo se não fosse o caso passado na Yesterday e Today.**_

 _ **E por que meter tanto a história mal resolvida do Asmita com o Hakurei ao invés de falar sobre momentos particulares de Dohko e Shion? Porque os vejo como profundamente ligados às questões familiares, para mim, não tem como desvincular os dois disso e deixar no romance cru, simplesmente perderia muito conteúdo sobre o caráter de ambos. Além de ser o gancho da vida atual deles com Mu e Shaka e dos vínculos com os mesmos.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 40**

*Primeira Dama?*

Reunião no Parthenon. Presentes, sentados à grande mesa, a Athena Saori Kido, o Grande Mestre Shion, o Conselheiro do Grande Mestre, cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem, os Assistentes de Administração do Santuário, cavaleiro Aioros de Sagitário e cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos… e o mestre de Libra Dohko.

Dohko revirou a ata que Aioros vinha escrevendo, nem fazia idéia do motivo da reunião.  
\- Dohko, devolve a ata, eu preciso continuar anotando… - Aioros sussurrou, tentando não interromper a conversa de Saori, Shion e Shaka. Saga, entediado, enrolava uma mecha do cabelo azul no dedo, ser Assistente de Administração era um castigo pelo trono usurpado, Saori dissera que já que queria tanto um cargo lá no Parthenon, que fosse pra ajudar a botar ordem no Santuário…

\- Eu quero saber por que eu tô nessa reunião! – Dohko continuava sem devolver a ata.

\- Porque você está em todas as reuniões desde que Shion voltou ao cargo, oras… - Aioros explicou, ainda sussurrando.

\- Eu sei, besta! Eu quero saber por quê! Olha só, o seu nome e o do Saga tem um cargo na frente, o do Shaka tem, e a Saori e o Shionzinho é meio óbvio, né… só meu nome não tem cargo nenhum. O que é que eu tô fazendo aqui?!

\- Se fosse pra fazer bagunça na reunião, eu teria convocado o Miro e o Aioria, mestre de Libra! – Saori falou delicadamente, embora o tom levemente ameaçador ainda pudesse ser sentido em sua voz. Ela era doce, sim, muito. Mas sabia que precisava se lembrar de ser mão de ferro com os cavaleiros que tinha nesta era. Tinha dias em que preferia ser sequestrada ou enfrentar outra guerra ao invés de tentar uma reunião formal com eles.

\- Não tô fazendo bagunça! Eu só queria saber por que eu estou em todas as reuniões se eu não tenho um cargo!

\- Porque você é o cavaleiro mais antigo do Santuário e o consorte do Grande Mestre. – Shaka explicou.

\- Ah… Não, espera… - Já era pedir de mais que ele se resignasse com a resposta simples. – O que tem a ver eu ser marido do Shionzinho com eu ter que estar em todas as chatices… digo, reuniões?

\- De acordo com os registros históricos que sobraram depois de tantas derrubadas que as estruturas físicas do Santuário sofreram, Shion é o único Grande Mestre casado que eu encontrei na papelada que continua aqui. Se teve outro, os registros estão perdidos no momento. – Saga explicou, lembrando que ele mesmo tinha estragado uns registros por aí em tempos passados… Mas a explicação não podia terminar sem o que ele vinha esperando há tempos pra dizer. – Dohko de Libra, você é Primeira Dama do Santuário de Athena. Hihihehehahahaha! – E caiu na gargalhada. Aquela, a maldosa.

\- Isso eu num anotei na ata… - Aioros observou.

Saori só colocou a mão sobre o rosto, balançando a cabeça. Talvez devesse tirar Saga do castigo, mandar Aioros tirar as férias que nunca teve depois de tantos esforços e colocar Kamus e Mu em seus lugares, disciplinados e coerentes.

\- Quando ao lado de um regente ou chefe de estado se posta um cônjuge masculino, o termo é "Primeiro Cavalheiro". Coloque isso na ata, Aioros. – Saori explicou e ordenou. Aioros finalmente teve sua ata de volta para registrar. – E sim, é por esse motivo que você participa desta reunião especialmente, Dohko. Das demais, é como Shaka disse, sendo o cavaleiro mais antigo deste Santuário, seus pontos de vista, quando não está surtando por algo estranho, são de extrema valia.

\- Agora tudo faz sentido… "Primeiro Cavalheiro", essa eu num aprendi sentado lá na cachoeira. Mas por que eu estou especialmente na reunião de hoje?

\- Porque, se estivesse prestando atenção, saberia, o Santuário vai receber um visitante muito importante que vem sendo um suporte para nós nas sombras há muito tempo.

\- Ahm? De onde saiu isso de repente?

\- Eu não posso informar. Ele não quer ser anunciado. – Saori prosseguiu.

\- Tem certeza de que é seguro receber esta pessoa aqui, minha senhora? – Shion estava demasiadamente desconfiado sobre essa visita misteriosa.

\- Tenho, sim, mestre Shion. Não precisa se transtornar por isso. A visita é informal, portanto, o uso das armaduras está dispensado. No entanto, eu considero esta pessoa como sendo de grande importância e peço que se vistam adequadamente para a recepção. Shaka e Dohko devem estar junto a Athena e ao Grande Mestre no patamar superior, os demais deverão manter a formação usual. – A jovem deusa falou calmamente, finalmente não teve interrupções, estavam todos muito intrigados com aquela história de visitante.

\- Minha deusa, se me permite a ignorância, pois nunca recebemos uma visita informal e com o uso de armaduras dispensado, o que seria nos vestir "adequadamente"? – Shaka expressou o questionamento que todos queriam fazer.

\- Bem… no seu caso, eu diria que um daqueles lindos saris como o vi usando ultimamente nas comemorações, seria ideal. Roupas cerimoniais dos seus países de origem, roupas típicas, ou formais de senso comum também estariam de bom grado, a meu ver. – Saori parecia animada com a parte de ver seus cavaleiros com roupas típicas, mas Shaka de sari cerimonial era um espetáculo a parte.

\- Eu devo ter alguma roupa da China Imperial guardada em casa… devo mesmo…

\- E eu vou usar o quê? Quíton com fíbulas?*

\- Nenhuma oposição a isto, Aioros. Estamos na Grécia.

\- Será que o Shura vai arrumar uma roupa de toureiro? – Aioros levou um cutucão na costela dado por Saga depois desse comentário. – Ouch!

\- Enfim, senhores… - Saori chamou atenção. – A visita deverá acontecer em um mês e vocês irão me auxiliar com os preparativos do festejo, teremos comemorações em seguida à chegada do nosso visitante. Para os preparativos do festejo, os demais cavaleiros de Ouro e os cavaleiros de Bronze serão convocados. Os cavaleiros de Prata receberão funções específicas para este mês e o tempo corrente da visita. Exceto as Amazonas, que já convoquei para reunião comigo assim que esta estiver encerrada.

Assim, Saori deu as últimas instruções e dispensou os cinco homens para receber Marin, Shina e June. Os cinco ficaram todos com uma imensa interrogação, tentando entender o porquê de tanto mistério sobre o visitante. Um mês de espera em curiosidade ia ser longo…

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Quíton – túnica grega típica.**_

 _ **Fíbula – Broche grego usado para prender as túnicas.**_

 _ **A situação da "Primeira Dama" é baseada em inbox real com a Deni hehehehe!**_

 _ **E eu continuo achando que 50 dias está pouco para a quantia de coisas que quero retratar aqui…**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 41**

*Combinação Astral*

Santuário de Athena, Grécia. Seis anos antes do auge da Guerra Santa.

Shion se sentava ao lado de Asmita na arquibancada da arena de treinamento. Era seu primeiro dia no Santuário grego e estava sofrendo com o calor que fazia naquele lugar. Hakurei havia pedido que Asmita acompanhasse o discípulo mais jovem no princípio, e o cavaleiro de Virgem realmente adoraria ver o que se passava na arena naquele momento, porque desde que os testes e treinamentos tinham começado mais cedo, Shion não mostrara interesse por nada. Até agora.

\- Como ele é? – O jovem cavaleiro perguntou simplesmente ao seu companheiro lemuriano de treinamentos.

Shion apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, a fitar o a arena atentamente.

\- Refinado, elegante, requintado, ao menos para o Kung Fu. Ele é perfeito. Nunca vi alguém lutar assim… bem, só o meu mestre. Mas meu mestre tem duzentos e… quase trezentos anos. E ele só tem treze.

\- Ah, o herdeiro de Libra. Dizem que ele foi treinado no Senkyou.

\- O Senkyou não é um mito?  
\- Deve ser tanto quanto a raça lemuriana, eu imagino.

\- Bem, isso explicaria a perícia e perfeição em seus movimentos. Os mestres estão tendo trabalho com ele.

\- Com quantos mestres ele está lutando?

\- Três.

Asmita ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado. Decidiu realmente prestar atenção à arena e então, sentiu o cosmo do jovem libriano e dos mestres.

\- Ah, agora compreendo.

\- Você está aí todo esse tempo sem prestar atenção a nada?

\- Estava…

\- Ele tem fúria nos olhos. Mas não fúria como raiva ou motivações negativas… é como… se fosse selvagem. E ainda assim, mantém esta complexa disciplina para lutar.

\- Você quer lutar com ele, não é?

\- Quero. Mas eu sei que ele provavelmente vai me vencer. Ainda assim, quero.

\- Vá falar com ele. Vindo da China, provavelmente deve estar a sofrer de calor como você. – Asmita se levantou.

\- Você já vai embora?

\- Eu também estou sofrendo de calor. Vou retornar às minhas meditações na casa de Virgem, mas você pode me procurar quando precisar, Shion.

\- Está bem, obrigado.

\- Além do mais, não vai ficar sozinho. Parece que já encontrou um amigo… - Assim, o loiro saiu da arquibancada e se dirigiu à seu templo. Shion continuou a fitar o garoto lutando na arena. Seus movimentos e sua forçam o tinham fascinado.

…

O jovem tibetano andou pelos arredores do Santuário procurando algum lugar mais fresco para descansar quando os treinos cessaram. Estava esgotado por não estar acostumado ao calor e nem sequer tivera a chance de cruzar com o garoto da China na arena e nem fora dela. Mas antes que começasse a se sentir frustrado, o barulho de água caindo o animou e só então ergueu o rosto para olhar adiante uma bica d'água próxima a algumas árvores de copas largas. Na mesma, uma cabeça enfiada embaixo da água fria que caia, deixando escorrer por seus ombros, costas e braços. O ariano já conhecia aqueles contornos, e aquele cabelo avermelhado, estivera tempo de mais reparando nele para se enganar. Se animou e, embora um pouco tímido, se aproximou, determinado.

\- Olá…

O garoto chinês já havia sentido sua aproximação. Não se virou no primeiro momento, ainda enfiado debaixo da bica.

\- Olá. Você deve estar achando este lugar escaldante, não?

\- Estou. Está sendo um dia verdadeiramente sofrido por isso. Mas você já encontrou algo para aliviar isto…

Finalmente o garoto chinês saiu debaixo da bica e sacudiu os cabelos molhados, jogando água para todos os lados.

" _Selvagem…"_

Virou-se para olhar o jovem tibetano e ficou um momento a reparar, boquiaberto. O mocinho branco como nunca vira alguém assim antes tinha lindos olhos rosados, como os de coelhinhos. Ia se lembrar de mencionar isso mais tarde. Naquele momento, se ateve a reparar no corpo mais alto e mais esguio do que o seu, mesmo que estivesse um pouco escondido pelas roupas largas, o vento balançando as vestes fazia o tecido marcar e delinear as formas do corpo. As marcas de sua raça instigaram o jovem libriano. Era tão bonito que queria apenas ficar olhando para aquele mocinho lemuriano e até se esquecera da água respingando de seus cabelos ou do sol ardendo acima deles. Shion não sabia dizer o porquê, mas o olhar intenso do outro, que tinha curiosos olhos verdes incomuns em chineses, o fez sentir seu rosto quente.

\- Ahm… você deve estar querendo se refrescar também, não é?

\- Sim. Estava procurando por algo assim… - Apontou para a bica. – E por você, na verdade.

O chinês espantou-se com a sentença.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu o vi lutando mais cedo. O achei impressionante. Gostaria de lutar com você. Não agora, obviamente. Agora só quero água… - Se aproximou da bica, começando a lavar as mãos e em seguida o rosto.

\- Se você usar apenas o corpo, eu luto com você…

\- O que quer dizer com "usar apenas o corpo"? – Shion pronunciou, entre um gole de água e outro. Não percebeu que o libriano o tinha cercado perigosamente.

\- Você é lemuriano, tem habilidades que eu não posso combater – ainda. É só isso.

\- Feito. Não tinha intenção de usar telecinese de qualquer forma. – Shion finalmente deixou a bica, se voltando para fitar o outro, agora tão próximo.

\- Mas eu tenho um preço por esta luta. Já que estamos indo contra as regras nos enfrentando fora da arena…

\- E qual seria esse preço? – Shion se interessou pela expressão ainda mais selvagem que o outro mantinha com os cabelos úmidos revoltos emoldurando seu rosto atraente, enquanto uma leve mordida no lábio inferior denotou a expectativa das próprias intenções do chinês. Estava disposto a pagar muito para obter um embate com aquele garoto.

\- Um beijo. – Respondeu sem rodeios. O ariano se espantou bastante com a simples sentença, mas tentou manter-se impassível.

\- O que tem de tão interessante em um beijo para valer tanto?

\- Eu não sei. Mas pretendo descobrir se você me conceder isto…

\- Está bem. – Assentiu, embora o palpitar mais forte de seu coração enquanto o chinês se aproximava mais o tivesse feito se arrepender em seguida. Sentiu as mãos pesadas porém gentis que pousavam com cuidado em seus quadris, enquanto instintivamente fechava os olhos, aspirando a outra respiração sofregamente. Os lábios carnudos e macios do libriano capturaram os seus em um beijo suave mas incontido, apreciando cada instante do contato. Shion entendeu rápido o que tinha de tão interessante em um beijo, desejando por mais contato. Levou uma das mãos a cintura do outro e a outra à sua nuca, lhe segurando com firmeza e lhe fazendo entreabrir mais os lábios, ao que o ariano roçou a língua com vontade na língua quente do pequeno chinês, experimentando sem pudor algum o sabor da outra boca. Esperava assustá-lo com o ímpeto de controlar aquela situação, mas obteve em resposta a firmeza das mãos se fechando em seus quadris e o peito que roçava no seu enquanto a outra língua experimentava a sua de volta, deleitando-se. Mantiveram o beijo longamente até que ambos sentiram que lhes faltava ar e se separaram, respirando profundamente.

\- Eu não perco o fôlego lutando… nunca suspeitaria que perderia beijando… - O chinês olhou fixamente nos olhos do ariano. Encontrou ali o mesmo desejo que ainda sentia em si mesmo. – Podemos fazer de novo?… Digo… quando conseguirmos respirar?

Shion assimilou a ideia, achando divertido o modo simples como o outro reagia. Mas estava seduzido e nem sabia exatamente o porquê. Sua resposta era "sim", mas ficou guardada em seu interior porque ocupou-se de rir e rir despreocupadamente porque a sensação estranha de estar perto daquele chinesinho era incrivelmente deliciosa.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Adoraria escrever com mais detalhes, mas já excedi outra vez o limite e eu simplesmente esperei 41 dias para escrever essa cena, que eu já tinha montado mentalmente, mas não sabia como ia ficar no "papel". Ah, Shion, se você soubesse a que isso levaria… você faria tudo de novo! Eu imagino que fosse disso que ele falava no primeiro capítulo, ao contemplar o sol da Grécia.**_

 _ **Não consigo imaginar esse par sendo muito indireto e/ou enrolado, principalmente porque o modo como essa cena se deu é baseada na combinação astral entre Áries e Libra que podemos encontrar nas revistas e internet. Se alguém conhece ou se interessar a ler sobre, vai entender porque esse capítulo tem esse título. Atração entre Áries e Libra é imediata, hehehe.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 42**

*Sobre belos vestidos – 1*

Em seu quarto, Shion terminava de arrumar os adornos dourados sobre a túnica branca bordada. Se achou mais do mesmo, era só mais uma túnica de Grande Mestre, só que uma mais enfeitada. Não era como se importasse muito com roupas, mas invejava um pouquinho a liberdade que a Elite Dourada tinha naquele dia para escolher suas vestimentas.

\- Shionzinho, como você consegue andar com essas roupas que arrastam no chão o tempo todo? – Dohko entrou sem bater, tentando erguer o hanfu imperial verde-água de detalhes brancos sem muita delicadeza, distorcendo a imagem frontal do dragão dourado bordado no processo. Iria amassar tudo antes mesmo de chegarem ao salão. Shion parou qualquer coisa que fazia ou pensava. Nunca tinha visto o marido vestido daquela forma, que, apesar da briga com a roupa, lhe parecia lindo. – Shion?

\- Ah… - Engoliu a vontade de deixar toda aquela história de visitante de lado e ir aproveitar-se do marido bonito e tentou manter a compostura. – Se você parar de brigar com as roupas e usar a mesma postura altiva que usou quando entrou na arena para enfrentar os mestres como um Tigre do Senkyou, não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade em caminhar com isso.

\- Ah, tá. – Finalmente soltou os tecidos do hanfu, relaxou os ombros e endireitou a postura, ao que pareceu ainda mais lindo para Shion. – Se tivesse pensado em usar Kung Fu para lidar com as roupas desde o começo, teria sido tão mais fácil…

\- Sabe… - O ariano terminou de cuidar das próprias vestes e se aproximou do chinês. – Seria interessante se você usasse algo assim novamente… digo, em breve e não daqui a duzentos e cinquenta anos…

Dohko sorriu, capturando a malícia nos olhos rosados do marido.

\- Eu vou considerar isso seriamente. – Ficou nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios de Shion, trocando um beijo breve porém apaixonado com ele.

\- Adoraria prosseguir isso, mas, vamos nos atrasar, senhor Primeiro Cavalheiro.

\- Prosseguimentos mais tarde, meu esposo. – Dohko riu, enquanto oferecia o braço para seu amado lemuriano e deixavam o quarto em direção ao salão principal.

Ao se aproximarem, já podiam ouvir os resmungos de Saga e Aioros.

\- A culpa é sua, Saga! Se não fossem suas idéias megalomaníacas que já me custaram um tempinho considerável, hoje não estaríamos sendo a força bruta pra carregar cadeiras de mármore maciço…

\- Tá meio tarde pra reclamar, Oros. Além do mais, pra quem já carregou as colunas do Parthenon na reconstrução do Santuário, vai reclamar agora dessas cadeirinhas? Tá certo, eu também não queria carregar, e aposto que se a recepção fosse com o uso das armaduras, quem ia trajar seria o Kanon, só de sacanagem comigo. Eu ia ficar sem armadura!

\- Eu acho é pouco, gato. Haha. Você merece a trabalheira, eu só não sei por que eu tenho que fazer tudo junto sendo que eu devia tirar umas férias…

\- Acho que Athena pensa que você é o único que pode "ficar de olho" em mim…

\- Eu acho que ela pensa que eu sou o único que te aguenta, isso sim!

\- Ei!

Ainda atrás das cortinas, Dohko e Shion seguraram o riso e tentaram fingir que não tinham ouvido nada das reclamações dos dourados mais velhos, finalmente adentrando o salão. Enquanto Saga e Aioros arrumavam o patamar superior, ambos vestindo de fato quíton conforme Aioros anteriormente comentara, mas o de Sagitário era vermelho escuro, sem mangas e curto na altura das coxas enquanto o de Gêmeos era longo de cobrir os pés, com mangas e azul marinho - (nenhuma referência a tempos passados?). Saori, Shaka e Mu organizavam alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa próxima a janela. A deusa, trajando uma túnica bordô com o adorado espartilho dourado e gargantilha com pedrarias, finalmente se livrara do branquinho básico de todos os dias. Shion fitou Mu demoradamente, outra vez com o cabelo preso _daquele jeito_ que Hakurei sempre usou, no entanto desta vez, algumas tranças finas pendiam do rabo alto entre os fios soltos, lembrando o costume tibetano de sempre atar uma ou diversas partes do cabelo em tranças. A vestimenta típica em branco e esmeralda com longos colares de contas parecia uma opção bastante óbvia e muito adequada. Mas Shion sabia que a escolha das cores não era acaso. Desviou a atenção para ver seu genro loiro realmente chamar atenção de novo nas vestes de seu país de origem, o sari de cor marfim com bordados de flores brancas suavemente brilhantes faziam seu cabelo parecer ainda mais reluzente, os olhos pintados e contornados com alguma suavidade indicavam que, dessa vez, o próprio Shaka tinha cuidado disso, porque se dependesse de Mu, sempre ia usar os olhos BEM marcados. E Athena parecia muitíssimo satisfeita, mesmo que demonstrasse seriamente concentrada nos pergaminhos. A concentração se foi toda quando ergueu os olhos para cumprimentar o antigo casal e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o mestre de Libra vestido com o hanfu imperial. Shaka e Mu também voltaram o olhar para eles.

\- Oh… bem, Shaka… - Mu começou. – Não precisa se preocupar tanto com muitos olhos sobre você de sari… - Apontou para o padrasto, que ainda não tinha entendido a referência. – Agora é meu pai que vai começar a ter uns problemas com roupas típicas e ciúmes…

\- Mu! – Shion repreendeu com uma mão sobre o rosto, corando.

\- Eu sabia que meus cavaleiros de Ouro se sairiam perfeitamente bem até mesmo nesta tarefa de escolher vestimentas adequadas para uma ocasião especial. Estou satisfeita. – Saori escolheu bem as palavras para o elogio, não queria despertar mais nenhuma criatura ciumenta naquele Santuário.  
…

 **Continua  
…**

 _ **Notas da autora:  
Finalmente tentando se comportar pra alguma coisa, né, douradinhos? Será?**_

 _ **Faz muito tempo que eu queria fazer qualquer cena com o Dohko vestido num Hanfu Imperial, a idéia do Primeiro Cavalheiro foi a deixa perfeita pra isso. Estou babando na minha imaginação, espero que algum dia me dê coragem pra desenhar de novo pra retratar esse momento, hehehe.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 43**

*Sobre belos vestidos – 2*

A paz foi quebrada pela risada de Saga no patamar superior.

\- Bem que você disse que ele ia arrumar uma roupa de toureiro! Hihihehehahahahaha! – E todos os olhares se voltaram imediatamente para Shura, trajando a roupa típica inconfundível espanhola, preta com bordados, com a camisa branca levemente aberta e uma faixa vermelha na cintura. Kanon, Aioria, Miro, Aldebaran e Carlo caíram na risada no mesmo instante junto com Saga, mas Aioros parecia apenas babando num espanhol corado de raiva de seus companheiros babacas.

\- A mim, parece lindíssimo. E eu só disse "roupa de toureiro" porque eu realmente não sei como se chamam as vestimentas típicas da Espanha, mas não me incomodaria se ele pudesse, mais tarde, me ensinar. – Um sorriso maroto passeou nos lábios do sagitariano, ao piscar para o espanhol enquanto voltava a arrumar a decoração, Saga cessou o riso imediatamente, mas os outros, só caíram a rir mais. Até Dohko tinha se rendido a rir (o que normalmente não demorava mesmo). Aquele triângulo era problemático, mas rendia cenas impagáveis. O sutil sorriso de satisfação pela vingança no rosto de Shura não passou despercebido.

Finalmente olhando todos os cavaleiros reunidos no salão, Shion invejou todos os gregos bem confortáveis naquele calor, todos invariavelmente de quíton porque sim, era sua roupa típica e iriam se aproveitar dela muito bem naquele clima, Aioria vestido de branco, básico e curto igual ao de Aioros, Kanon com um abaixo dos joelhos, azul claro com mangas médias e Miro, que tinha que usar algo comportado se não queria arrumar problemas com o noivo, usava um quíton vermelho-fogo na altura dos joelhos, com um ombro de fora (não podia ousar nas pernas, ia ousar em outra coisa, senão, não seria o Escorpiãozinho do Santuário). Ao seu lado, Kamus, vestindo um smoking preto longo de corte clássico francês de 1890, com o cabelo preso por uma fita de cetim, estava quase fazendo Miro encarnar o Kardia de novo e pedir outra dança. Ou ele mesmo pedia, ia valer a pena de qualquer jeito.

Carlo tinha vindo com um terno risca de giz com uma rosa vermelha na lapela e chapéu, nunca perderia a chance que sempre quisera para usar uma roupa de mafioso italiano dos anos 50 e fazer pelo menos a mínima e feliz referência ao seu clássico favorito: O Poderoso Chefão. Afrodite faltava ronronar feito um gatinho no seu italiano bonitão, tinha optado por NÃO usar roupa típica da Suécia, porque não era puro glamour feito os saris de Shaka, o hanfu imperial e nem tão interessante quanto qualquer lindo modelo de quíton. Mas, como bom nórdico que era, escolheu um vestido azul vibrante baseado nos modelos das princesas da Era Viking, com os bordados na barra e nas mangas e um cinto de prata com pedrarias marcando sua cintura, além de trançar perfeitamente os cabelos deixando apenas a franja e algumas mechas estrategicamente soltas. É claro que não ia perder a chance de usar vestido e muito menos de confundir quem quer que fosse qualquer visitante sobre seu gênero.

E por fim, tinha Aldebaran, de terno branco. E fim. Era só, sem maiores enrolações.

\- Deba, no Brasil não tem roupa típica ou coisa do tipo? – Aioria questionou, se perguntando por que diabos, de todas as cores de terno, tinha escolhido justo o branco.

\- Óxente, Ória, ter até tem, mas você não queria que eu viesse vestido de índio, queria?

\- NÃO! Nem acho que Athena ia deixar você entrar na reunião vestido de índio… Mas por que o terno branco, então?

\- Ah, porque o branco lembra os pais de santo muito queridos da minha terrinha, a Bahia, lá perto da casa de mainha… Ah, linda Salvador! Que saudade!

\- Okay, entendi, antes que você comece com outra sessão nostalgia sobre o Brasil, parece que terminaram de arrumar o patamar superior.

\- E já era hora…

Assim, Saga e Aioros se juntaram aos demais no patamar inferior, enquanto Saori inspecionava apenas visualmente todo o salão.

Dohko puxou a mão do marido, sussurrando:

\- Shionzinho, eu tenho MESMO que ficar lá em cima?

\- A nossa deusa já lhe disse que sim, não foi?

\- É que eu nunca fiquei lá…

\- Você vai ficar lá do meu lado, pequeno tigre. Acho que vai ser a primeira vez que vou me sentir feliz naquele lugar, o patamar do Grande Mestre sempre me foi desagradável, solitário, olhando para a porta fechada… Sentindo sua falta… Hoje você vai subir lá comigo, representando meu eterno companheiro, e com a nossa deusa, e isso me deixa imensamente feliz.

\- Ah… - Dohko sorriu, afagando a mão que segurava a sua. – Se eu soubesse que isso era tão importante, tinha subido lá antes… - _"Numa ocasião que não fosse pra fazer sexo na cadeira do Grande Mestre, é claro…"_

" **Ah, mas eu também gosto quando você sobe lá por esse motivo…"**

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam, se perguntando por que Shion estava tão vermelho. Saori fingiu que ignorou os olhares cruzados e a cara do Patriarca, sabia que tinha com certeza todos os dedos do mestre de Libra por trás daquela expressão e definitivamente, preferia não saber o que era. Ainda bem…

…

 **Continua, será que enfim com a chegada do visitante?**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:  
É, Debão, não ia ter jeito, ou era um basicão ou ia vestido de índio, meu amigo. **_

_**Espero algum dia ter pique pra resolver o triângulo Shura X Aioros X Saga, se bem que o triângulo mal resolvido sempre me parece muito mais divertido, hehe. Quem sabe mais pra frente o Oros tome jeito e arrume casamento, o duro é escolher com qual noivo XD.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	44. Chapter 44

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 44**

*Histórias de Jamiel – 5 – O Festival e o Doce*

O casal de namoradinhos praticamente desceu o caminho todo tropeçando de tanta afobação. Dohko porque queria ir muito ao festival na vila, Shion porque não queria ir. Quase foram ao chão diversas vezes, porque não bastasse eles próprios, ainda estavam ajudando Yuzuriha (que se recusava a ser ajudada) e Tokusa (que se recusava porque Yuzuriha se recusava) a mando de Hakurei, já que o mesmo tinha seus próprios probleminhas pra ajudar a descer o caminho estreito e pedregoso. Em uma mão, segurava Asmita, que por mais que tivesse protestado dizendo que podia descer sozinho, Hakurei não lhe havia dado essa escolha. "A menor pedrinha que você não conseguir notar com o seu cosmo e vai se espatifar no chão e se ralar inteiro naquela trilha perigosa!". No outro braço, trazia Atla, infinitamente agitado porque os meninos mais velhos estavam agitados.

A vila estava toda colorida, decorada com bandeirolas, flores e tochas que seriam acesas ao anoitecer. Na praça, a música alegre preenchia todo o ambiente e havia crianças e adultos a dançarem próximos aos músicos, enquanto do outro lado da praça, várias mesas haviam sido montadas oferecendo comidas e doces típicos. E foi naquelas mesas que os olhos de todas as crianças de Hakurei e o olfato de Asmita foram parar imediatamente. Yuzuriha e Tokusa finalmente se soltaram dos garotos mais velhos e correram na frente e Atla esticou os bracinhos na direção daquilo tudo que parecia gostoso. Foi quando finalmente Shion relaxou sobre estar no festival, todos pareciam felizes por terem vindo, até mesmo seu mestre.

\- Calma, Atla, mas que gula é essa? Até parece que não comeu pra sair de casa! – Hakurei riu do pequeno, o abraçando com carinho. – Vão se divertir, meninos. – Se dirigiu a Dohko e Shion, que ainda estavam parados ao seu lado.

\- Ah, pai, me dá o Atla aqui, vou leva-lo com a gente pra comer bolinhos. – Shion falou, sem nem perceber que tinha pronunciado o que quase nunca na vida pronunciava, enquanto pegava Atla nos braços e ia saindo com ele e Dohko pra perto das mesas.

Hakurei observou o jovem casal que brincava entre si e com o pequenino, os risos despreocupados o preenchiam de uma esperança por eles que ele sabia que não tinha com relação a si mesmo e tão pouco com relação ao jovem que ainda segurava sua mão. Queria poder protegê-lo também, mas ele tinha um destino traçado. Sem perceber, acabou apertando a mão pequena entre a sua.

\- O que foi, mestre Hakurei? – Asmita perguntou, sereno, ignorando o pequeno incomodo pelo aperto forte tão repentino, mas que logo se suavizou.

\- Preocupações de velho. Nada de mais, Asmita. Não se aborreça por isso. – Continuou reflexivo, embora tentasse afastar certos pensamentos, gostaria de poder aproveitar aquela tarde com a metade do entusiasmo que suas crianças podiam, Shion agora já convencido de que tinha sido uma boa ideia vir ao festival, enquanto dividia um bolinho com Atla.

\- Não é que me aborreça… - Asmita falou de repente. – É apenas que não gosto que se ponha angustiado, mestre.

\- Como sabe que isto é angústia?

\- Porque, de alguma maneira, dói em mim.

O mestre quis prosseguir o assunto, quis perguntar o que mais de seu coração podia ser sentido no coração de Asmita, mas, de repente, o breve instante pacífico foi quebrado por Atla passando correndo por eles, Shion em seguida e Dohko logo atrás, mas o chinês parou. Tinha um doce caramelado no palito e um casal que não era casal que ele achava que, apesar do romance não explícito (principalmente porque Asmita não tinha notado ainda que tinha um romance), eles lhe pareciam exatamente igual ao doce. E estava mesmo difícil perseguir um Atla fujão sem derrubar e desperdiçar comida.

\- Mita, segura isso aqui pra mim! Antes que o Shion teleporte o Atla no meio de todo mundo! – Segurou a mão livre de Asmita na altura do rosto e lhe deu o palito para segurar, saindo correndo outra vez. No tranco de todo o ato agitado, o doce acertou o rosto do loiro, deixando um rastro de caramelo melado desde a ponta de seu nariz até seu queixo. Asmita fez uma expressão de desgosto, não fazia ideia do que estava segurando apesar do cheiro doce e agora tinha seu rosto estranhamente melado. Sua expressão mudou de desgosto para imensa dúvida quando ouviu o riso mal contido de Hakurei.

\- Perdoe a bagunça dos meninos, é só um pouco de doce, Asmita. – O mestre removeu o lenço pendurado na faixa da túnica e o levou ao rosto do virginiano, segurando seu queixo com delicadeza. – Com licença. – Com o tecido, começou a limpar o caramelo antes que ficasse ainda mais grudento. Seus olhos presos no rosto tão próximo ao seu a ponto de lhe sentir a respiração contra sua pele. Tentou acalmar seu coração, não podia permitir que algo saísse de seu controle e acabasse por magoar seu tão estimado. Frequentemente se perguntava por que o tempo havia sido tão cruel com eles, os separando por séculos. Achava melhor que Asmita ignorasse certas verdades, as considerava por de mais angustiantes. Mas talvez, se ele soubesse, tantas coisas podiam ser diferentes. Terminou de limpar o rosto tão delicado, mas ainda manteve a mão suavemente em seu queixo. Estava a suspirar e não tinha mais certeza de que a melhor decisão era sempre se manter longe dele. – Asmita, eu…

\- Sim? – Notou que causara ansiedade no jovem loiro, embora não conseguisse distinguir que tipo de ansiedade era aquela. Muito próximos, muito perturbador para si.

…

 **Continua…**

…

 **Notas da autora:**

 **Sim, mais um capítulo que é mais Hakurei X Asmita do que Dohko X Shion, mas eu planejei muito com a Deni a história do festival em Jamiel, ela é muito especial porque a situação do doce no palito se entrelaça com a fanfic Yesterday & Today (Asmita version), o que só comprova que o pobre Mita não é muito habilidoso com doces no palito, de qualquer tipo… Bem, assim como muitas situações daquela fanfic se entrelaçam aqui na 50 dias, principalmente os pontos de vista do Dohko e algumas angústias do Shion.  
Era pra ser capítulo único esse do festival, mas, pra variar e pra alegria da Deni e da Ba, eu não gosto de escrever pouco, hehehe.**


	45. Chapter 45

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 45**

*Histórias de Jamiel – 6 – Inefável, mas tão doce*

Mas Hakurei se lembrou imediatamente de suas crianças correndo por ali sabe-se lá onde naquele momento, poderiam estar em qualquer parte e a última coisa que queria era fraquejar diante de Asmita e dos seus pequenos. Apenas acariciou o rosto delicado e levou a mão para afastar as mechas loiras.

\- Eu acho que tem doce no seu cabelo também…

\- Como foi parar aí? – Asmita torceu o nariz, pensando que provavelmente gostaria do doce, mas não em seu rosto e cabelo. A mão de Hakurei prosseguiu apenas a separar as mechas suaves, em nenhum momento ousou afastar-se do loiro, ainda que tivesse conseguido manter uma distância minimamente decente.

Ao longe, Shion ainda corria em círculos para pegar o fugitivo, já que Atla era tudo, menos imbecil. Se algum dia aquele também fosse cavaleiro, o oponente ia suar muito pra conseguir lhe acertar algum golpe. Mas Dohko tinha parado fazia algum tempo, deixando que os irmãos corressem ao seu redor, enquanto observava a cena ao longe.

\- Eu sabia! Eu tinha certeza! – Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa, embora sua razão lhe dissesse que nada mais seguiria além daquilo, mas já lhe era mais do que o suficiente. – Está escrito na testa do meu sogro! Deuses, tem alguém que consegue NÃO VER isso? Bom, fora o Asmita, que não vê nada mesmo, mas… Ei, Shion!

\- Estou ocupado! Atla, para de correr!

\- Olha ali, Shion!

\- Ali onde?! Atla, vem aqui! – Com muito custo, conseguiu segurar a roupa do pequeno e tentou lhe trazer junto de si.

\- Ali, onde eu deixei o doce…

\- Certo, estou olhando, o que tem?

\- Sério, Shion? Não está vendo nada ali?!

Enquanto isso, ali onde Dohko olhava incessantemente, Hakurei julgou que já mantinha aquele contato por tempo demasiado longo e enfim afastou a mão do cabelo loiro.

\- Não, não tem doce no seu cabelo.

\- Ah, bem, então… Eu adoraria o doce, mas não no meu cabelo. Ou no meu rosto outra vez. Do que é feito?

\- São pequenos bolinhos de farinha cobertos com o caramelo.

\- Oh… - Asmita segurou o palito com as duas mãos, para garantir que nenhuma bagunça ao seu redor lhe fizesse perder todo o caramelo em qualquer parte que não fosse sua boca. Mas ainda estava inseguro. – E de que forma comer isso sem fazer toda aquela bagunça de novo?

\- Bom… - Hakurei pensou por um instante. Considerou a ideia, reconsiderou. Era melhor não. Mas fora assim que ensinara Atla a não brigar tanto com a comida, talvez funcionasse com Asmita. Mas era melhor, definitivamente, não tentar… Só que o rosto agoniado do loiro o venceu e depois de tudo, que mal havia afinal? Era só um doce. Com uma das mãos, segurou o palito junto as mãos do loiro e a outra retirou uma das pequenas bolinhas carameladas entre o polegar e o indicador. – Abra a boca.

\- Isto é sério? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso.

\- Você quer experimentar o doce sem fazer bagunça, não quer?

\- Quero… - Se conformou e cedeu a vontade de provar o doce que já lhe causara tantos problemas, era quase uma questão de honra. Sentiu o sabor do caramelo com a ponta da língua enquanto tragava a pequena bolinha para mordê-la, seus lábios roçando nos dedos do mestre suavemente, que também estavam doces. Lambeu os lábios e sorriu levemente, ignorando o fato de que Hakurei estava engolindo a própria respiração para não se entregar. Nunca na vida tinha pensado que acabaria tocando os lábios de Asmita, mesmo que em circunstancias tão inocentes. Tentou controlar a palpitação e só falou quando acreditou que sua voz poderia sair o mais normal o possível.

\- Então, é bom?

\- Sim, é bom. Eu posso ter mais disto?

\- Pode, ainda tem mais cinco bolinhas no palito… - O mestre aguardou, mas como Asmita não fez qualquer movimento, compreendeu de imediato que era o loiro quem estava aguardando. Prontamente percebeu o que havia feito. O coração solitário e cheio de dor do virginiano sempre acabava se apegando com muita força a pequenos instantes de carinho e cuidado. E o que Hakurei havia acabado de lhe fazer era um mimo, é claro que Asmita iria se ater a todo o contexto, mesmo que não notasse; o que lhe fascinava não era o sabor do doce, era o sabor de sentir-se querido. O mestre sorriu com tristeza, quantas vezes mais iria duvidar de sua decisão de guardar seus sentimentos para si? Enfim, puxou outra bolinha para fora do palito e a levou aos lábios do loiro. – Aqui. – Asmita novamente lambeu o doce, deixando sua língua roçar nos dedos de Hakurei, embora não visse qualquer problema com isso pelo único e simples motivo de que era seu mais admirado entre todas as pessoas, seu gentil mestre e amigo. O amava, certamente não tinha qualquer dúvida de que o amava, assim como não tinha dúvidas de que amava a Shion e ao pequenino Atla e que provavelmente acabaria por amar ao jovem tigre do Senkyou. Não se dava ao luxo de nutrir amor por muita coisa, embora sentisse sincera compaixão por tudo. O sabor do doce lhe parecia simplesmente o melhor que já provara. Não percebera que era o sabor do carinho o que tanto estava gostando, porque sempre negava a si mesmo que tivesse méritos para receber afetos.

Dohko olhou mais uma vez o namorado e tornou a olhar o "casal".

\- Okay, me diga o que você está vendo, Shionzinho… - Sim, ia ficar pra sempre inconformado se agora, como TUDO aquilo, Shion continuasse ignorando alguns fatos.

\- Meu pai, Asmita e o doce. – Shion disse, simplesmente. Sim, continuava ignorando porque lhe parecia sempre natural que Hakurei fosse especialmente cuidadoso com o loiro, sempre fora especialmente cuidadoso com aquele rapaz.

\- Mita! Doce! – Dito isso empolgadamente, Atla se livrou de Shion e correu na direção do par, grudando nas pernas de Asmita e quase derrubando-o porque não esperava um pequeno a se jogar contra ele do nada.

\- Atla! Que energia toda é essa hoje? – Hakurei sorriu, enquanto erguia o pequeno filho nos braços, mas as mãozinhas se estenderam na direção do loiro, o alcançado. O mestre foi obrigado a trocar o filho pelo doce no palito, já que o pequeno parecia mais interessado no colo de Asmita. Mas não tardou também a puxar o palito para si.

\- Mita! Doce! – Repetiu, enquanto repetia também o gesto de tirar uma bolinha do palito e levar a boca do loiro, que riu abertamente pelo gesto do pequeno. As outras bolinhas que restaram foram devoradas por Atla antes que Shion e Dohko pudessem chegar para dividir o doce.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Ç.Ç Amo tanto esses lemuriano e esses cavaleiros de Virgem loiros, todos eles, em todas as épocas, hehehe. Podia ter mais festival, sim, ainda penso que eles todos aprontaram muito mais, mas eu me conformo em só focar na situação do doce, que sempre foi o que me impulsionou para isso. No mais, finalmente tratei dos sentimentos do Hakurei de forma mais literal e isso me alivia um pouco. Depois da 50 dias e da Yesterday e Today, ainda penso que precisarei de mais fanfics pra isso. Hehehe.  
Beijos!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 46**

*Reencontro – 1*

Saori se punha sentada ao lado esquerdo de Shion no patamar superior do salão, enquanto Dohko e Shaka respectivamente aguardavam em pé ao lado direito do Grande Mestre. Os demais cavaleiros já se organizavam em formação, ainda que não tivessem parado de fofocar, provocar uns aos outros e se perguntar quem seria o diabo do visitante para a deusa ter mudado até a decoração do salão.

\- Mas a gente num ganhou nenhuma dica! – Aioria reclamou.

\- Eu confesso que quanto mais tivesse peças pra tentar juntar sobre a identidade dessa pessoa, mais curiosidade eu ia passar, então, melhor sem dicas… - Aioros comentou.

\- Ah, não! Queria pelo menos ter uma idéia de quem ia vislumbrar minha beleza, pelo menos assim não teria ficado tão perdido me arrumando! – Afrodite teria jogado o cabelo, se estivesse solto.

\- Ma, che…! Tem que se arrumare para mi, que se dane o visitante, peixinho assanhado! – O italiano reclamou.

\- Eu me arrumo pra você, amore, eu quis dizer que não gosto dessa coisa de visita surpresa de sei lá quem… Uma dica teria sido bem vinda, sim.

\- Vocês já pensaram que pode não ter tido dica nenhuma porque talvez seja alguém de quem desconhecemos por completo a existência? – Mu pautou, com bons fundamentos.

\- Mas se não conhecemos mesmo, que mal teria a deusa ter nos contado quem é? – Aldebaran também tinha lá sua curiosidade e já tinha se aguentado por um mês inteiro.

\- Porque pode ser que a maioria de nós não conheça, mas tenha alguma relevância a outro. E por isso esse mistério todo… - Miro pensando era novidade, então todos ignoraram e tornaram a discutir sobre dicas não dadas e a identidade que em breve seria revelada com a chegada da tal pessoa. Só Mu e Kamus se ativeram ao que o Escorpião dissera. Kamus tentou chamar Mu mentalmente, desejando que ele realmente escutasse.

 **\- Mu, vous me escuta?**

 **\- Claro, se me chama diretamente, posso ouvir.**

 **\- Acho que o Miro non falou besteira dessa vez…**

 **\- Eu também.**

 **\- Je só non faço a mínima ideia de quem possa ser que algum de nós tenha qualquer conhecimento ou vínculo que os outros non…**

 **\- Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa… mas…** \- Olhou adiante, para o patamar superior, fitando os pais, o esposo, a deusa, voltou a olhar os companheiros de armas, Kanon, que nem sempre estivera no Santuário… **\- Além de você, que saiu para treinar os seus discípulos na Sibéria, só eu e Kanon não permanecemos todo o tempo no Santuário… Bem, e o Dohko, mas… se fosse só com ele, não acho que Athena manteria o segredo.**

 **\- Non, non teria motivos… mas Shaka disse que o visitante non queria ser anunciado… O quão confiável alguém de fora do Santuário pode ser a ponto de Athena o ocultar dos Cavaleiros de Ouro?**

 **\- Acho que vamos descobrir agora…**

Saori ficou em pé, com um gesto fazendo todos os cavaleiros se colocarem alinhados na formação, todos imediatamente alarmados. Enfim as portas do salão se abriram e Shion se pôs em pé também, já cansado daquela cadeira.

Puderam ver a silhueta da figura alta que surgiu imediatamente onde antes nada havia, a pessoa vinha envolta em uma túnica longa e pesada que cobria todo o seu corpo com um grande capuz lhe cobrindo a cabeça. Só fez aumentar a ansiedade de todos.

\- Seja bem vindo. – Saori pronunciou, para que o visitante seguisse templo adentro. Ele caminhou a passos lentos e mesmo ao passar pelos cavaleiros, seu rosto não podia ser visto, para a decepção de todos. Quando passou pelos últimos em cada lado da formação, Kamus e Mu, o ariano se alarmou e lançou o olhar para o francês.

 **\- Kamus, eu acho… que conheço essa pessoa!**

 **\- Como pode? Ele sequer emana um cosmo…**

 **\- Eu não sei, mas tem algo definitivamente familiar…**

 **\- Je só non vou duvidar porquoi se trata de vossa percepção, Mu. Mas, quem?**

A formação mudou depois que a pessoa passou, todos ficando de frente para o patamar superior.

O visitante se ajoelhou diante de Athena e Shion, ao abaixar a cabeça alguns fios de seu cabelo penderam para fora do capuz. Shion conhecia aquela cor tão rara lá fora, mas eventualmente comum na Ordem de Athena por um motivo muito particular. Se colocou totalmente ansioso, tomando a mão do marido que estava ao seu lado. Não queria acreditar, mas conhecia aquela pessoa, mesmo sem lhe ter visto o rosto ou poder sentir seu cosmo.

\- Se levante e seja devidamente recebido por aqueles que você aguardou tanto tempo para reencontrar. – Saori pronunciou docemente. O visitante se colocou em pé e ergueu a cabeça, lançando um olhar para Mu na formação e então para Shaka e enfim, se prendeu em Dohko e Shion.

\- Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês todos… - Os quatro souberam que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas a eles. Mas Shion se adiantou enquanto o visitante removia o capuz e revelava os longos cabelos de cor lavanda e lhe sorria. O Patriarca desceu os degraus que o separavam daquela pessoa que jamais deixara de ser amada, não acreditava em seus olhos, queria tocá-lo. Foi envolvido num abraço afetuoso, cheio de saudade e recordações.

\- Atla! Meu irmão! – Não quis nem pensar em conter as lágrimas que lhe vieram, pensara em seu pequeno irmão todos os dias, se perguntando por que ele se ocultara de si após a guerra. Sabia que estava vivo, muitas vezes tivera comprovação disso, a última lhe viera quando Dohko havia encontrado a linhagem dele em Jamiel mais de vinte anos atrás.

\- Shion! Parece que não mudou coisa alguma desde a última vez em que o vi… - Atla o abraçava de volta com força, confuso sobre a que dar atenção primeiro, queria estar com cada um de sua família novamente, seu coração finalmente se sentia completo outra vez depois de séculos… Era a primeira vez que podia encontrar-se com todos outra vez depois daquela última noite…

…

 **(Continua)**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Ae, finalmente chegou! Sem adicionais porque quero comentar na próxima e última parte desta visita. Fiquem em seguida com a "última noite".**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 47**

*Histórias de Jamiel – Final*

Dohko fitou a família reunida em volta da fogueira sob o céu estrelado. Era segredo para se levar ao túmulo que Sage tinha dado uma escapada do Santuário para se reunir com eles por apenas uma hora na fogueira, para matar a saudade dos tempos em que ainda vivia com o irmão. Mas agora não eram mais apenas os dois. Shion falava animadamente com Yuzuriha e Tokusa sobre seus progressos nos treinos enquanto os gêmeos conversavam amenidades com Asmita, que se sentava ao lado de Hakurei e tinha Atla no colo se enroscando todo nas mechas do cabelo loiro do cavaleiro, que nem se incomodava com a bagunça amorosa da criança. E tinha ele ali, o futuro marido (ou assim esperava) de Shion, também era parte da família, tanto quanto considerava que Asmita era, mesmo sendo apenas um "grande amigo" do velho mestre. Estava tão feliz que gradualmente sua dor se tornava mais e mais intensa. Porque alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que aquela seria a única, última vez que a família se reuniria assim. E depois, nunca mais. Iriam se perder quase todos uns dos outros. Por algum motivo sempre tivera essas dores estranhas que precediam separações e finais. Mas nunca alguma o tinha abalado tanto quanto a ideia do fim iminente da família amada de Shion. Nunca mais Hakurei e Sage iriam trocar risos cúmplices de coisas que só gêmeos entendem ao redor da fogueira, Asmita nunca mais iria ter seu cabelo tornado em caos por um pequenino amoroso Atla que lhe afagava enquanto já não mais tímido com ele, pedia que "Mita" lhe contasse outra história sobre as aventuras dos deuses hindus, Shion nunca mais iria rir junto de Tokusa e Yuzuriha sobre coisas de jovens pupilos ansiosos a se tornarem guerreiros. Ao menos, não aconteceriam mais todas ao mesmo tempo. E então fazer parte daquele pequeno instante de felicidade lhe parecia tão profundamente precioso que não sabia o que tinha feito de tão importante na vida para que lhe fosse dada a chance de estar ali a poder gravar em sua memória aquela beleza que nunca retornaria.

…Logo haviam restado apenas cinco. Sage tinha retornado ao Santuário e Yuzuriha tinha ido para dentro com Tokusa para dormirem. Num raro momento, Shion cochilava recostado no ombro do pai, que ainda se sentava ao lado de Asmita a observá-lo manter os braços ao redor de Atla protetoramente enquanto o menino dormia profundamente ainda enrolado em um monte de mechas loiras, os dedinhos segurando um pouco do cabelo claro cheiroso perto de seu rosto. E o próprio Dohko, colado a Shion lhe segurando a mão com carinho enquanto ele tinha um repouso, enfim, de todo, calmo. Sua percepção sobre esse momento, no entanto, era diferente. Ele e Shion não se separariam. Hakurei e Asmita algum dia, voltariam para o lado um do outro. Tempos mais tarde se lembraria de todas as vezes em que veria Hakurei ao redor de Asmita e era isso o que lhe faria perceber o sentido de "eterno" em se tratando de amor. Sereno e puro. Hakurei jamais se declararia naqueles tempos. Asmita o amaria sem nunca entender que o amava de forma romântica, naqueles tempos… mas outros tempos viriam. Dohko temeu saber estranhamente que Shion e ele estariam lá para verem o dia em que, sob a luz de uma nova era, aquele casal finalmente trocaria seus votos de eterno amor perante todos os deuses e todas as suas pessoas preciosas. Quanto tempo se passaria?

Também seria somente tempos mais tarde, pensando nisso, que se daria conta de que "Shion e ele estariam lá" porque Shion e ele também eram como Hakurei e Asmita – eternos.

…

Asmita e Shion levaram Atla para o colocarem na cama, não que em algum momento o pequeno tivesse acordado, não tinha, continuava grudado no virginiano no mais calmo sono. Dohko e Hakurei tinham ficado para trás, a apagar o que restara da fogueira antes de entrarem na torre. O chinesinho não conseguia evitar olhar com tristeza para o velho mestre seu sogro.

\- É um dom horrível este, não? – Hakurei comentou, remexendo as cinzas com um graveto.

\- O de saber o fim das coisas?

\- Sim.

\- É. Eu não gosto de tê-lo. É sempre repentino. É sempre doloroso. Você sempre o teve também?

\- Não. Só depois de muito velho. E se já me é um fardo mesmo que eu só tenha esses lapsos raramente, eu sinceramente sinto muito por você.

Dohko balançou a cabeça.

\- Mesmo faltando anos, pelo que suponho, este fim é iminente. Hoje algo acabou, mas não morreu. É forte de mais para morrer. É só uma mudança de ciclo.

\- Você é uma estranha criança muito sábia. Para algumas coisas.

\- Eu vou cuidar bem do Shion. Do meu jeito torto, mas sempre vou.

\- Eu sei. Ele vai precisar muito de você.

\- Ei, eu prometi, eu vou viver…

\- Não só depois. Desde agora.

\- Eu também vou continuar cuidando dele agora. E todos os dias. De alguma maneira.

Com o fogo já apagado, foram para a torre e se dirigiram à escada. Subiram em silêncio. As cortinas dos quartos estavam abertas, a de Shion obviamente esperando por Dohko, mesmo que o ariano já estivesse adormecido. A de Asmita, ainda aberta porque tinha levado Atla para ficar com ele enquanto Hakurei não subia, tinha ficado com pena de deixar o pequeno dormindo sozinho no quarto do mestre. E acabara dormindo abraçado ao menino, ainda o protegendo do frio e da noite.

\- Algum dia, vou levar Asmita de volta para você. – Não entendeu as próprias palavras e não se despediu do velho mestre, apenas adentrou o quarto do namorado, fechando a cortina atrás de si. Foi se deitar ao lado de Shion, que despertou ao seu contato.

\- Olá, pequeno tigre. – Falou sonolento, sem se mover.

\- Sabe, Shionzinho… Eu nunca vou esquecer estes dias aqui. Eu nunca vou esquecer como são os seus sorrisos perto destas pessoas. Eu espero levar de volta a você todos os seus sorrisos…

Shion se espantou um pouco com o tom de dor nas palavras carinhosas de seu chinesinho. Mas preferiu nada dizer e apenas o abraçou, aconchegando seu coração bem junto ao dele. Por algum motivo, acreditava até nas promessas que ele nem lhe fizera…

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Só chorei escrevendo esse do começo ao fim.**_

 _ **Estava pronto fazia semanas, mas era o desfecho, então não podia postar ainda. Não tenho muito o que dizer, mas agora, com a chegada do Atla ao Santuário, tudo se entrelaça como eu gostaria.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 48**

*Reencontro – 2*

Todos os presentes no salão se colocaram agitados quando ouviram o que Shion pronunciara. A maioria deles ignorava o fato de que o Grande Mestre tinha um irmão, então era completa novidade, uma bastante estranha, desde que a única família do Patriarca parecia estar no Santuário. Dohko aguardou que os irmãos tivessem seu momento; de fato, depois de sua busca em Jamiel, acreditara que Atla poderia já estar morto e isso o aborrecera na época, quisera ver outra vez aquele que fora seu pequeno companheiro de bagunças e conspirações sobre o romance do pai, mesmo que Atla fosse um conspirador inconsciente, era quem sempre ajudava a aproximar aquele par não declarado. Se sentia feliz por ver um sorriso que há muito considerava perdido no rosto de Shion, sabia que o vínculo entre irmãos podia ser uma enorme benção se ambos fossem de índole amorosa como aqueles dois (o que não era o caso de todos os irmãos ali presentes, mas…). Sua atenção foi desviada dos irmãos para observar seus filhos, Mu já tinha saído da formação em socorro à súplica silenciosa nos olhos de Shaka e alcançado o esposo ao pé da escada do patamar superior, o amparando. Os corações do jovem casal agitados por sentimentos antigos, tanto memórias quanto irrealizações. Com todas as coisas passadas ultimamente, as emoções sobre _aquele_ passado estavam à flor da pele para eles.

Novamente se voltou para os irmãos, quando Shion se virara para ele e Atla o encarava ainda sorrindo. Não parecia ter mais do que quarenta anos, muito parecido com os mestres gêmeos que haviam sido os lemurianos mais velhos além de Shion que Dohko conhecera, apesar de Shion nunca ter aparentado mais do que trinta e cinco antes de ser separado dele por aqueles treze anos… Atla fez um sinal com a mão, abrindo espaço no abraço para Dohko, que prontamente foi até ele.

\- Vocês lemurianos e essa juventude eterna! – Riu-se, ouvindo Atla assomar-se a seu riso.

\- Nada comparado a sua, meu cunhado!

\- Não vai desaparecer outra vez, vai? Cortaria o coração do Shionzinho…

\- Não vou! Não vim apenas para vê-los, vim para não perdê-los mais. Ainda o chama assim…

\- Ah, e de muitas coisas mais que o deixavam corado, mas espero que você descubra de forma espontânea o que ainda deixa seu irmão tímido…

Shion continuava a sorrir, ainda que as lágrimas não cessassem, Dohko era tão mais simples para lidar com qualquer coisa que a cada nova situação, se apaixonava outra vez pelo seu chinesinho. Enquanto ele próprio estava cheio de inseguranças ainda que estivesse feliz, seu marido logo tratava de ser direto sem perder todo o afeto e emoção do momento. Era realmente seu perfeito equilíbrio. Podia sentir o cosmo de Athena emanar numa serenidade singular, cheio de amor e compaixão pela família que se reunia ali. A cada dia se renovavam suas certezas de que tanto amor era tudo pelo que se tinha feito valer a pena cada luta.

Atla olhou adiante, o jovem casal fora da formação dos cavaleiros de Ouro. Sussurrou para seu irmão e cunhado, ainda entre carícias e abraços:

\- Então eles… finalmente?

\- Sim, finalmente. Casados. – Dohko respondeu, alegremente.

\- Oh, deuses, eu sempre sonhei em poder ver isso um dia…

\- Seriamente que só eu não tinha percebido o romance? – Shion se amuou momentaneamente.

\- Irmão, aqueles dois viviam em constante romance e eram um perfeito casal, mesmo que jamais tenham se declarado ou consumado qualquer coisa, isso era tão nítido… ou eu, em minha ingenuidade e profundo amor por eles, gostaria que fosse… Eles sempre estavam dizendo, a maneira deles, todos os "eu te amo" que algo tão puro lhes fazia sentir.

\- Eu lhe disse, Shionzinho. Lhe disse por muito tempo. Que haviam muitas maneiras de dizer à alguém que o ama. Eles eram assim, cheios de declarações através de seus gestos e sua simplicidade…

\- Como eles se reencontraram? – Atla sabia que estava estendendo o assunto entre cochichos com os dois na frente de todos, mas queria sentir-se seguro antes de se aproximar do jovem casal.

\- Dohko cumpriu a promessa. Quase vinte anos atrás, ele buscou Shaka na Índia e o trouxe ao Santuário. Não surpreendentemente, ele se grudou ao Mu desde o princípio.

\- Eles não mudaram quase nada… - Foi a vez de Atla retomar as lágrimas, ao que Shion não viu mais solução além de reaproximar os últimos que ainda aguardavam e os chamou para perto mentalmente. Mu e Shaka relutaram por um momento, mas foi o ariano quem finalmente deu o primeiro passo na direção dos demais, trazendo seu loiro consigo pela mão. Nos braços de Atla havia espaço para abraçar a ambos simultaneamente, sempre houvera, mesmo quando seus bracinhos ainda eram pequenos.

Ainda no patamar superior, Athena em totalidade e não apenas a jovem Saori, tinha sido levada às lágrimas também. Se lembrava de todas as coisas, estavam todas guardadas como preciosos tesouros em seu coração atemporal de deusa e seu carinho sem tamanho por aqueles que a serviram incondicionalmente a fazia querer que o tempo de paz para os seus preciosos guardiões perdurasse, para que mais encontros e amores pudessem ser resgatados e vividos. Eles todos mereciam toda a felicidade que ela pudesse lhes auxiliar a ter. Finalmente ela era forte o bastante para protegê-los em retorno e nada lhe fazia mais satisfeita do que isso.

Atla aspirou o cheiro de lavanda e jasmim que emanava de Mu se misturando com o cheiro de mirra e sândalo que emanava de Shaka, fechando os olhos e se permitindo sentir-se ainda a jovem criança que os amara com intensa delicadeza. Não resistiu a dirigir a palavra a Shaka finalmente quando afastou-se um pouco apenas para olhar para ambos outra vez:

\- Ainda sabe contar histórias emocionantes?

\- Eu tento. – Shaka sorriu. – Eu tenho um filho adolescente que não se contenta com histórias que não sejam emocionantes…

Mu lembraria-se mais tarde de contar a Kiki como Shaka o mencionara para o precioso visitante.

\- Filho? Vocês têm um filho?

\- Você o conhece. Kilian, a criança que descende da Yuzu.

\- Oh! – O sorriso de Atla aumentou. – Aquele pequenino esteve todo o tempo com você!

\- Eu sinto interromper, mas é apenas por um instante… - Saori pronunciou, descendo do patamar superior. – Nós todos devemos comemorar este reencontro nos festejos que todos os cavaleiros do Santuário prepararam para recebê-lo, Atla.

\- Ah, uma festa! – Os olhos verdes do antigo lemuriano se iluminaram. Shion e Dohko riram, lembrando de alguns episódios.

\- O que será que você vai aprontar desta vez? Sempre apronta em festas… - Shion fingiu-se reclamar, segurando o riso. Atla nem corou, pretendia aprontar mais se isso fosse possível.

Mu sorriu enquanto todos eram conduzidos para o jardim onde a comemoração havia sido organizada. Atla "aprontando" sempre significara um pouco mais de amor para compartilhar…

…

 **(Talvez continue hehe)**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Pronto, Deni, matando a saudade da mami, hehehehe. Esses lemurianos! *mil corações*.**_

 _ **Dohko e Shaka não podiam ter arrumado uma família mais fofa do que essa.**_

 _ **Particularmente gostei muito de transmitir os sentimentos de Athena neste capítulo, é belo que ela cuide de volta daqueles que sempre zelaram por ela e pelo que ela representa.**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version - 49**

*Reencontro – Final*

No jardim decorado e cheio de mesas e bancos para o conforto de todos os convidados, a festa seguia havia algum tempo, todos finalmente tendo sido apresentados a Atla e compreendido o sentido da pessoa e da visita. A família dele jamais deixara de ter, de alguma forma, vínculos com o Santuário. A parte sobre sua neta ser a mãe de Mu continuou sendo omitida, por sorte que lhe era tio, porque a semelhança absurda seria complicada de explicar de outra maneira.

O antigo lemuriano continuava abraçado ao irmão enquanto fitavam ao longe Dohko, brigando de novo com o hanfu ao se sentar ao lado de Mu e Shaka, que riam das bagunças do chinês, enquanto o mais jovem dos lemurianos, agitado ao lado do loiro, estava com um bico imenso, já tinha ouvido muito bem a história do passado porque o mestre de Libra e Mu tinham decidido lhe falar algumas semanas atrás e desde então, desenvolvera ciúmes quase crônico de "seus pais" e agora, para seu desgosto, a pessoa que tinha toda a atenção deles no passado, resolvia aparecer. Já estava achando que aquela família vinha se tornando muito confusa.

\- Irmão, você é tão abençoado por poder passar todos os dias com eles! – Atla comentou, ainda acariciando o cabelo de Shion.

\- Às vezes ainda acho que isto é um sonho. Ter minha família de volta… Agora completa porque você está aqui…

\- Vamos deixar de choramingar aqui isolados e nos juntar a eles? Ainda tenho muita saudade de todos e quero me aproximar…

\- É claro!

Caminharam até onde os quatro se sentavam e colocaram as cadeiras de frente para eles, se sentando.

\- E então, Atla, o que está achando do Santuário agora? – Dohko perguntou, estendendo uma bebida para o marido enquanto isso.

\- Estou achando que prefiro assim. Era muito triste naquele tempo… Nunca pensei que teria o prazer de ver tudo assim, em perfeita paz… bem, exceto por alguns indivíduos notavelmente bagunceiros por aqui… - Comentou, fitando Miro que brigava com Aioria sem desgrudar do pescoço de Kamus, enquanto Hyoga estava quase tentando congelar o Escorpião para soltar seu mestre e Seiya incentivava a continuidade da briga das crianças gregas e Aioros, pra variar, só ria de tanta idiotice.

\- Ah, os gregos esquentados e os cavaleiros de Bronze só faltam derrubarem o Santuário de novo… E não é como se certo chinesinho não ajudasse com frequência na bagunça… - Shion riu-se pensando nos desastres do mestre de Libra, que não tinha se tornado mais tranquilo ou sossegado nem com o passar dos séculos, nada faria Dohko sentar-se quieto de novo depois de ficar sentado naquela cachoeira…

\- Ah, amor, eu tento colocar ordem, mas às vezes eles têm boas idéias de como chegar por caminhos estratégicos ao Parthenon, hehehe… - Dohko lembrou-se da última vez que subira até a janela de seu marido auxiliado por Miro, Aioria, Aioros e Saga. Com Aioros e Saga numa briga passional de um lado e Miro e Aioria numa briga porque sim do outro.

\- Ah, é bom saber que tem os dedos dos gregos loucos por trás de tantos arranhões na armadura de Libra! – Mu reclamou. – Vocês podiam aprontar dessas SEM as armaduras, depois sobra tudo pra mim…

\- Não é como se toda vez que alguém resolvesse aprontar usando as armaduras, não sobrasse pra você… - Atla comentou, cheio de recordações. Mu apenas riu, conhecia mais de seu passado pelas histórias do pai do que pela própria memória, mas o sentimento continuava impregnado ali, um que lhe dizia: "deuses, façam eles pararem de arrebentar as armaduras com travessuras!"

Ah, mas o riso do mestre ariano só fez aumentar mais a inquietação de Kiki, que balançava as pernas quase a chutar o pé da mesa.

\- Kiki, quer sossegar, pelo amor dos deuses? – Shaka puxou o jovem ruivo para si. – Vem aqui. – O colocou sobre suas pernas e o aninhou em seus braços, para a surpresa do ruivinho, porque aquilo raramente acontecia. Mas imediatamente relaxou e se largou no colo do loiro com o rostinho mais satisfeito do mundo. Mu riu de seu ruivinho ciumento e Atla continuou a observá-los, sorrindo. Sabia muito bem qual era o sentimento de Kiki naquele momento e compartilhava da mesma sensação: aquele era o melhor colo do mundo. Era uma pena que o tivesse perdido tão cedo, mas ficava feliz pelo jovem ruivo que provavelmente teria uma vida para aproveitar uma infinidade de momentos com seus pais.

Enfim voltou a observar o irmão e o cunhado, que seguravam as mãos por cima da mesa, as trocas de olhares cheios de amor e cumplicidade eram exatamente as mesmas de quando os dois eram apenas meninos conhecendo os sentimentos.

\- Como vocês fazem para manter uma relação tão apaixonada por dois séculos e meio?

Bem que Dohko pensou em responder "sexo todos os dias", o que não deixava de ser verdade, mas não sabia o quanto podia irritar seu ariano com isso e fazer, assim, aquele dia ser uma exceção, então achou melhor mudar a estratégia.

\- Você tem uma linhagem enorme, Atla; não é possível que não tenha passado por um casamento apaixonado…

\- Haha, não. – Atla disse, simplesmente. – Não passei por nenhum casamento.

\- Nem um? – Shion se espantou.

\- Não, eu nunca me casei. A minha pessoa certa nunca apareceu. Eu preenchi minha vida com dezessete filhos até agora, netos, bisnetos e… segue a linhagem.

\- Dezessete? Até agora? Quer dizer, ainda não pretende parar? – Shion se lembrou de como era cuidar dos douradinhos – incluso Kanon – quando eram crianças e dezessete lhe pareceu um número desafiador.

\- Filhos são uma benção. Se vier mais, serão bem vindos. A lembrar que meu pai me teve com aproximadamente a idade que tenho agora, não vejo por que não deveria ter mais crianças.

\- Mas o pai teve só a nós dois, Atla, não ficou repovoando Jamiel…

\- O pai esteve a vida toda esperando alguém específico, Shion. Você sabe. Nós dois fomos quase o presente de mau gosto dos deuses pra ele. Éramos crianças boazinhas, mas não éramos santos…

Um Mu muito amoroso por aqueles irmãos lemurianos ficou apenas a observar a conversa. Eram um presente, sim, mas jamais de mau gosto.

\- Sabe-se lá quantos nós do cabelo o Mita teve que desmanchar por sua causa…

\- Ah, eu gostava de dormir enrolado no cabelo dele, me acalmava, hehe.

Kiki se grudou mais ainda a Shaka, se era possível. Em quatro anos de casamento com Mu e, portanto, criando o ruivo, ele nunca lhe tinha sido tão possessivo. Eventualmente o era com Mu e só. _"Mas que criança ciumenta! Não é como se ele estivesse disputando o seu lugar no colo, Kiki!"_ Por vezes se esquecia que os lemurianos ouviam pensamentos que eram direcionados a eles.

" **Não to com ciúmes nenhum! Mas ele já ficou pendurado no seu colo por bastante tempo, agora é minha vez!"**

" _ **Ciumentinho, se você se lembra bem da história, sabe que eu não durei tempo o bastante daquela vez para vê-lo chegar na idade que você tem agora. E nem o pai dele. Tenha mais empatia pelas pessoas, deve ter sido doloroso pra ele…"**_

" **Ah…"** Kiki reconsiderou todo o surto de ciúmes. Se Shaka lhe dispensava tempo e paciência para acalmá-lo sobre isso ao invés de lhe dar uma boa bronca, era porque o amava. **"Sinto muito. Eu não tinha pensado nessas coisas, eu só… já perdi vocês antes, tenho medo às vezes…"**

" _ **Não vai nos perder agora. Estamos bem todos juntos. E não é como se no coração de cada um de nós não tivesse mais espaço, mas cada pessoa é guardada num lugar único e especial. Você é nosso filho e é insubstituível."**_

Kiki virou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas no peito de Shaka, molhando o sari marfim. O loiro apenas afagou o bagunçado cabelo ruivo, enternecido pelo amor infantil do menino.

\- Ele está bem? – Mu perguntou, acariciando as costas do loiro com uma mão e afagando o ruivinho com a outra.

\- Só ciúmes de criança, nada que não já não tenhamos lidado antes, meu marido. – Lançou um breve olhar carinhoso para Atla e voltou-se para recostar a cabeça no ombro de seu amado, enquanto um suave beijo lhe era roubado.

Atla suspirou, se apegando mais próximo a Shion.

\- Nunca pensei que ia sentir vontade de voltar a ter cinco anos… - Sussurrou para o irmão e o curioso cunhado, que estava bem atento.

\- Provavelmente ia ser menos confuso do que ver Mu e Shion lidando um com o outro. – Dohko comentou.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque desde que Mu era pequenininho que de vez em quando os dois fazem uma bagunça sobre quem é o pai e quem é o filho, são superprotetores e grudados. Não vai ser espantoso se Mu te tratar como se você tivesse cinco anos também, ele ME trata como se eu tivesse treze… Não é justo eu levar broncas do meu próprio filho!

\- Se você aprontasse menos, levaria menos broncas, pequeno tigre! – Shion riu, beijando a testa e os cabelos avermelhados de seu chinesinho. Atla acabou rindo junto, fazia tanto tempo que não sentia aquela felicidade transbordante que pensava que mal podia lidar com tantos sentimentos fortes fluindo de uma só vez. Segurou a mão do irmão, acariciando-a, iria aproveitar cada segundo que lhe fora devolvido para estar com eles.

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Quem sabe conte mais sobre isso em outra fanfic, infelizmente a 50 dias está acabando, com o penúltimo capítulo com quase 1600 palavras, tenho uma dívida pra pagar por todos os excessos e pelos dias que deixei de postar no prazo, portanto, o final do arco "Aventuras na China" vai se passar como bônus após o "último capítulo" para pagar minha dívida, porque é claro que eu não posso deixar de contar como foi a situação da gang, Shion de vestido, bebidas, golpes de Kung Fu e o finalmente dessa casal secular que eu amo muito!  
Capítulo mais que dedicado a Deni que me intimou a fazer para trazer o Kiki pra situação, acabou saindo melhor do que a encomenda porque deu o desfecho que eu queria pra família lemuriana. **_

_**Beijos!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**AVISO: Apesar de ser o capítulo final, esta fanfic ainda terá bônus.**

 **50 dias com ele – Dohko e Shion Version – 50**

*Cinquenta motivos para te amar*

" _Nós amamos por cada momento em que vivemos desde que nos encontramos. Não houve um dia em minha vida que eu não me sentisse completamente apaixonado por você. Todos os momentos preciosos que você me deu estão gravados em minha memória repletos da minha estima por todas as recordações. Você me fez sentir vivo mesmo quando tudo ruiu ao meu redor. Só você, tão especial, poderia amparar meu coração despedaçado. Você veio mesmo quando não podia vir, você ficou mesmo quando não podia ficar, você foi meu alicerce quando tudo quase perdia o sentido e foi também, aquele que me devolveu tudo o que eu amava, a começar pela minha preciosa família. Sem você, nenhuma das maravilhosas coisas que eu tenho hoje, existiria. Às vezes parece que o mundo em que eu vivo hoje foi construído pelas suas mãos. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou viver neste paraíso que você torna meus dias, mas os últimos cinco anos tem sido como um infindável sonhar para mim…"_

Shion caminhou pela casa de Libra vazia, aproveitando o momento de silêncio enquanto todos ainda estavam na festa. Tinha algo ali que há muito tempo gostaria de ver novamente, mas por vezes não ousava, porque cada sinal ali gravado tinha tanto significado que temia pôr-se a chorar irremediavelmente por coisas pelas quais já não devia mais chorar.

Alcançou a parede que vinha procurando, coberta por um tapete enorme e pesado com um dragão negro e um branco estampados, formando o Yin-Yang pela forma como se enrolavam um ao outro. Estendeu a mão, ainda hesitante e enfim ergueu o tapete, revelando a escrita gravada na pedra da parede, a caligrafia terrível de seu marido lhe fez rir, apesar de ser tomado rapidamente pela forte comoção no significado daquelas palavras. Eram os cinquentas itens que ele outrora julgara tão importantes transformar em lembranças para Shion guardar. Na frente de cada item, havia uma anotação posterior que referia-se ao que havia sido concluído ao final de cada dia daqueles preciosos cinquenta que Dohko permanecera consigo ali no Santuário, para não deixá-lo quebrar-se por completo. Tocou a gravação na pedra, percorrendo os dedos suaves pelos sulcos cavados profundamente. Para ele, agora, não eram apenas o registro de cinquenta dias naquele Santuário, eram o registro de mais de duzentos e cinquenta anos de duas vidas unidas em uma.

1 Impulso - o desejo de soltar-se e ser apenas a si mesmo por um instante

2 Demonstração – sentimentos expostos sem a necessidade de palavras

3 Procura – a busca pela presença além das possibilidades e dificuldades

4 Caminho – a certeza de trilharem o mesmo através da vida

5 Força – ir além de seus limites para alcançar o que se ama

6 Intimidade - estar pronto para dividir tudo de mais profundo de si sempre

7 Cumplicidade – em qualquer momento, na guerra, no amor, no humor e sob qualquer céu do mundo

8 Insanidade – compartilhar até mesmo suas coisas mais esquisitas sem pensar duas vezes

9 Confronto – estar pronto para enfrentar seu próprio interior e suas verdades

10 Reciprocidade – estar em sintonia com aquilo que se vincula a si

11 Cuidado – a tratar com sincero carinho aquilo que se tornou precioso

12 Dedicação – preparar-se para cuidar de outro coração com especial atenção

13 Eternidade – reviver o votos de compromisso de alma por amor

14 Ampulheta – conhecer a face do tempo permitido a usa-la a seu favor

15 Possibilidade – encarar as mudanças de forma positiva e aceitar que nenhum ser humano deve se estagnar

16 Segurança – a capacidade de fazer o outro sentir-se protegido emocionalmente

17 Resignação – pelo inevitável, deve-se conhecer aquilo que está em nossas mãos e aquilo que não está

18 Limites – entender o quão longe pode chegar com seus sentimentos e o quão longe ainda gostaria de ir

19 Sexo – nunca esquecer o prazer complexo do simples ato de se tornar um com o outro

20 Gentileza – lembrar-se que até o mais endurecido dos homens pode ser cálido e amável se encontrar a razão para isso em seu coração

21 Dever – compreender que nem sempre o dever é um fardo, muitas vezes, pode ser uma benção

22 Dor – como algo que faz parte de cada dia, mesmo nas entrelinhas da felicidade intensa

23 Trabalho – mesmo o mais estranho, se feito com dedicação, enobrece e traz consigo aprendizado

24 Descoberta – deixar-se surpreender depois de pensar que já se sabia tudo sobre algo

25 Perdão – a diferença entre aceitar um erro e diminuir-se perante a deslealdade

26 Simplicidade – a demonstração do imenso através de pequenos gestos

27 União – estar conectado através de tudo o que se faz possível por pleno desejo de permanecer

28 Ponderança – compreensão através do bom senso, ética e empatia

29 Romance – nunca esquecer de que mesmo o amor já declarado precisa ser nutrido com a beleza do romance

30 Piedade – jamais se esquecer de que a dor que cessa em si, talvez persista em tantos outros

31 Bem-estar – preocupar-se sempre em tornar o outro confortável consigo e com tudo o que o rodeia

32 Curiosidade – nunca pensar que sabe o bastante e sempre procurar desejar descobrir mais do que se ama

33 Distância – aprender a estar junto mesmo sem estar perto fisicamente

34 Ansiedade – compreensão de quando estar ansioso pode ser bom, ou negativo e destruir suas estruturas

35 Desejo – saber quando se torna alcançável sem dor e quando sacrifícios são necessários para algumas realizações

36 Conforto – o amparo para qualquer delicadeza que necessite de atenção

37 Incondicional – Do amor que surge espontâneo e se mantém por ser verdadeiro

38 Revelação – saber lidar com as verdades intensas que o Universo às vezes traz

39 Amizade – a importância de saber que não está só no mundo

40 Informalidade – porque nem tudo tem que ser levado com um tom severo

41 Beijo – gravar na alma o sabor dos lábios amados para levar para todo o sempre

42 Beleza – procurar enxergar todas as formas eternas da verdadeira beleza que reside no interior e se expressa no exterior

43 Partilha – estar presente no que é importante para o outro, dividir o sentir na pele

44 Doçura – a natureza do mais singelo e puro

45 Inefabilidade – daquilo que não deve ser dito, mas que é constantemente demonstrado

46 Surpresa – permitir-se que o mundo traga o inesperado

47 Promessa – a certeza de ser capaz de cumprir mesmo nos caminhos de destinos incertos

48 Destino – o que uma vez se une, deve voltar a unir-se novamente

49 Família – compreender que mesmo que a estrutura da família precise mudar, ela não deixa de ser menos valiosa por isso

50 Amor – Não importa o tempo que passe, jamais será abandonado. A única verdade absoluta.

Shion sentiu seus olhos incomodarem com as lágrimas, enxugando logo com a manga. Tinha tantas coisas para atribuir a mais a cada palavra, a cada sentimento ou ato que seu chinesinho julgara tão importante. Aquilo era o que lhe mantivera vivo tantas vezes, o que lhe mantivera forte. Perto ou longe, Dohko jamais deixara de cuidar de si. Do seu jeito louco, com sua estranha sabedoria e sua dolorosa percepção, de alguma forma, sempre estava presente em tudo para Shion. Pensou com dor em todas as vezes que tivera sido separado dele, mas tentou não mais remoer as lágrimas passadas. Estava em um tempo feliz com ele agora, longo como seus primeiros anos antes da guerra, também havia sido cinco anos. Mas desta vez, em paz. Não podia pedir aos deuses para esta paz durar porque sabia que isso podia ser rompido a qualquer momento dado às suas circunstâncias de vida e escolhas. Eram a Ordem de Athena e esses anos de paz, por isso, já eram uma dádiva.

Fechou os olhos, recostando a testa na pedra fria. Em instantes, sentiu as mãos fortes que circulavam sua cintura e a cabeça que repousava na curva de suas costas.

\- Não chore, Shion. Dessa vez, ainda não é tempo de acabar.

\- Nunca entendi como você sabe dessas coisas…

\- Nem eu, pra falar a verdade. Mas não importa, não é?

\- Se não vai acabar ainda, não, não importa… - Virou-se no abraço, ficando de frente para seu marido, recostando-se a parede gravada. – Eu poderia te dizer milhares de coisas sobre o que eu sinto e sempre senti por você. Adoraria dizer, na verdade. Mas isso soaria como uma despedida e não é o que está acontecendo. Nós ainda vamos continuar aqui cuidando da deusa e do bando de crianças bagunceiras que precisam de alguém para colocar ordem…

\- Me inclua nesses últimos aí…

\- Dohko! – Riu, afundando o rosto nos cabelos avermelhados do outro. – Eu amo seu cheiro… - Desceu o rosto para beijar devagar os lábios do libriano, com carinho. Mas como sempre era inevitável, logo o beijo se tornou mais profundo e luxurioso. Se afastou um pouco para vislumbrar o marido vestido no hanfu imperial. – Eu já mencionei que ficou lindo com essa roupa?

\- Sim, umas quinze vezes nas últimas horas… Mas agora você pode erguer esse monte de pano se quiser, estamos, enfim, sós…

\- Nós temos que voltar pra festa…

\- Não vão notar nossa falta por enquanto, com Kiki tentando entrar no sari do Shaka de tanto ciúmes do Atla, agora deram pra escutar as histórias dele sobre Asmita e Hakurei e o que ele pequeno aprontava com os dois… Podemos aproveitar um pouquinho enquanto eles matam a saudade… Também estou com saudade de você…

\- Hum… - Shion lambeu os lábios, antes de leva-los a roçar a orelha do marido. – Só um pouquinho, pequeno tigre…

…

…

 **Por enquanto, FIM.**

…

 _ **Notas da autora:**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhh chateada por acabar essa história, foi uma das que mais amei escrever. Sorte que ainda tem o BÔNUS que é o final de "Aventuras na China" pra ser postado depois. E não pretendo parar a timeline que esta fanfic e a Yesterday & Today seguem ainda, gostei muito das premissas que tentei trabalhar nelas.**_

 _ **Embora eu tenha dedicado muitos momentos a Deni durante os cinquenta capítulos, eu quero fazer um agradecimento especial a ela, por ter me achado depois de dez anos e fazer parecer que, apesar das mudanças, não tinha passado um dia longe dela todo esse tempo. Graças a isso, o tema de reencontros se fez forte e muito presente aqui e foi a força para colocar a Y &T em prática, já que é do que ela trata, de qualquer maneira. Em muitos momentos de desânimo, foi a vontade dela de ler, de saber dos acontecimentos e as cobranças e comentários no inbox que me fizeram voltar aqui e colocar em prática ideias que poderiam ter sido perdidas se não tivessem tanto incentivo. Agradeço a todos os leitores fantasmas que estão acompanhando a fanfic e não deixaram uma impressãozinha via review pra eu saber o que estão achando, mas pra terem chegado até o capítulo cinquenta, não deve ter sido tão ruim assim.**_

 _ **Meu último agradecimento é para a Bárbara, que se fascinou com a história delicada entre Hakurei e Asmita que eu deixei em alguns capítulos e entrelinhas aqui, me transmitindo posteriormente suas emoções a respeito, tendo capturado em si todo o sentido do amor que eu tentei transmitir sem entrar em grandes façanhas. E sim, vai ter mais Hakurei X Asmita, não resisto! u_u**_

 _ **Até muito breve!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


End file.
